NOT DEAD YET
by SVMReaderCH
Summary: Sookie is trying to get herself together after her torture, can she get over the hurtles in her life to truly live?
1. Chapter 1

A/N Set after Dead and Gone. This is my first fanfic so be gentle as I have no Beta to guide me. Enjoy

Chapter one

**THERE AIN'T NO SUNSHINE**

A ray of Sunlight shining through the curtains of my bedroom window crept across the floor towards me. I watched it move closer and closer until I felt the warmth of it on my skin. In my mind this all occurred in minutes, but I knw it had been hours. Since the my tourture by the Faries I had not left my bed. It had been three weeks since I'd allowed anyone to see me other than Amelia, Pam and Eric.

Amelia looked in on me often, but I knew from her mind that she could hardly stand the sight of me. It isn't my physical injuries that make her cringe, it is my Aura.

She can see that it has changed.

Eric had come to me every night for a week and given me his blood until I refused to let him give me anymore. I didn't deserve it. People were dead and gone because they were trying to protect me. Claudine and her Baby, Trey, Bill is a breath away from his final death with silver poisoning, and the portals to Faery are closed so I doubt I will ever see Nial my Great-Grandfather again.

I can feel the tears beginning to stream down my cheeks soaking my pillow. Claudine will never get to be a Mother, because of me. I haven't the energy to sob anymore and so my body just shakes from the sadness.

I can hear Amelia's mind racing before she knocks on my door. I know what she wants to tel me and I will not make it difficult for her.

I hear the knob turning as the old wooden farmhouse floor creaks under her weight.

"Sookie?"

I don't answer, but she is unditerred and enters. She stands in the doorway for a few moments and I watch the particles of dust floating in a beam of sunlight. Amelia finally moves foreward to sit on the end of my bed. Her mind is a mesh of emotions; anger, sadness, guilt, and pity.

"Sookie, how long do you plan on lying here this way?" She does not wait for an answer and continues, I do not think she really thought I would answer which is a good thing, because I don't have one.

"Dr. Ludwig will be here later tomorrow to check on you. I want to tell you that I have decided to go back to New Orleans for awhile. I need to check on the work on my place and rent out the upstairs apartment."

Her voice trailed of a bit, "I don't know when I will be back."

"Amelia," I sighed. I didn't recognize my own voice it was hoarse and raspy from lack of use.

"You don't owe me any explanation, I understand why you are leaving."

"No, Sookie you have no idea. I know you're a Telepath and could just pluck this right from my mind, but I need to say this you. People DIED protecting your LIFE and you are wasting it. You are lying in this bed wasting away to nothing feeling sorry. Well Goddamnit Sookie Stackhouse shame on you. The very least you can do at this point to honour their memories is LIVE. At this point I can not sit by idle and watch you dishonor the memory of someone I came to love and cherish."

Amelia rose to her feet and walked toward the door. She stopped in the door way and without turning around said, " I will not sit around Bon Temps and watch you kill what is left of Sookie Stackhouse, she deserved better," and with that she walked away. I heard her footsteps as she walked onto the front porch across the drive got into her car and drove away.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I claim to rights to these characters. They belong to C. Harris. I am just borrowing them.**

**Chapter Two**

**Sometimes Moonlight is Enough  
**

I lay there thinking of Amelia's parting words to me. I felt their sting as if she has slapped my face. I had let someone else I loved down. Slowly I came to a sitting position and rose to go to the bathroom, pretty much the only reason I got up at all lately. Looking in the mirror I barely recognized myself. I mean it was me, but a very gaunt pale me. With purplish shadows under my red rimmed eyes. I looked absolutely horrendous (one of my words of the day from awhile ago). I reached up to open the medicine cabinet for my toothbrush and got a whif of myself _Oh now that is just nasty Stackhouse _Amelia was right I had to get myself together.

I brushed my teeth, splashed some cold water on my face then ran myself a bath. I soaked in the warm water, submerging myself and enjoying the feeling of being under water. When my toes looked like raisins and my backside felt numb I decided it was time to get out. I toweled off and went to my dresser and put on a cotton night gown. The Sun had set and the house was quiet. I was alone, and suddenly felt afraid. At least I felt something. I went to the kitchen to get something to eat.

Thankfully, there was some leftovers in the fridge from a meal Amelia made yesterday, or was it the day before? Oh well. I popped the plate in the microwave and poured myself a glass of sweet tea. I gulped down the tea not realizing how thirsty I was. I only ate half of the meatloaf a few bites of potatoes, and the green beans. I wrapped it back up and returned the plate to the fridge.

THRUMP!

The noise came from outside I nearly jumped out of my skin. Instinctively I dropped to the floor breaking out in a cold sweat and shaking all over in terror. I sat there on the floor hugging my knees to my chest. My mind was racing I culd feel my survival instincts kick in and realized that I had no intention of dying on my kitchen floor this night. I closed my eyes took a deep breath and concentrated. One blank spot. Vampire. With all the stealth I could muster I reached up and into the drawer for Gran's old wooden spoon, somebody's undead ass was getting staked tonight!

The doorbell rang. _Odd._ Murderers don't usually ring the bell, but this is Bon Temps. I crouched down and didn't move a muscle.

"Sookie! Are you going to let me in? I know you can hear me, open the door."

Pam. I stood and went to let her in. Pam breezed past me cocking her head slightly and raising a perfectly arched brow to eye the wooden spoon in my hand.

"You are up, this is a good sign. The Witch called and told me of her plans. Come sit we will watch television and chat. Dear Abby says maintaining dialog is integral to healing after a traumatic incident."

I just stood there clutching my spoon staring at her. If Alice in Wonderland grew up to be a soccer mom I think she'd look like Pam. Her hair cascaded onto her shoulders and looked like golden silk. Her powder pink sweater fit her perfectly-no doubt cashmere and her khakis were crisp and creased down the front. Her look was topped off by a string of pearls and her usual loafers. Her outward appearance gave no glues to her affinity for torture and kinky sex (Amelia is an insanely loud broadcaster).

"I'll get you a blood Pam." I was in no mood for company, but I wouldn't be rude. Plus, T.V. time with Pam was better than being murdered in my kitchen. After I heated up a True Blood for Pam we sat in the living room to watch television. Pam took the liberty of choosing the show or rather tape. Dr. Phil is not on at this hour so I know it was a video tape. Coincidentally, the episode was about dealing with loss and moving on. That Pam, always subtle.

I stared at the television screen barely paying attention. I could feel Pam's eye's boring a hole into the side of my face. I was starting to think that being murdered on my kitchen floor may have been less painful than this. Pam let out an entirely unnecessary sigh and I knew that meant it was time for 'dialog'. I was trying not to make my grimace obvious, but I am sure I was unsuccessful as Pam is very good at reading people. I thought about how handy that particular skill must be when she tortures people and cringed.

"So my Telepathis friend, it is good to see you up and about. "

"How is Bill?" I did not want to talk about me right now.

"He is still in the Supe Hospital, it will take time for him to heal if he heals at all."

Pam was never one to mince words. I thought of yet another death that would be a result of being involved with me and a tear ran down my cheek.

"You are leaking, what has upset you?"

I did not respond. I just sat there watching Dr. Phil link arms with his wife and exit the stage. Immediately the introduction to Oprah began. _Oh for the Love of Peter_. Ignoring my silence Pam went on.

"Sookie, you are young and just experiencing Life and Death. I realize that this takes Humans by surprise when it happens though it is the natural order of things. Life goes on. YOUR life must go on."

"Goodnight Pam." I stood up and went to my room. I had had enough 'dialog' for one night. I crawled into my bed and pulled the blankets up over my head. I don't know how long I laid there, I closed my eyes and let sleep take me.

I awoke to cool breath on the back of my neck and a feeling of peace and tranquility. Eric. He was laying next to me stroking my hair and nuzzling my neck. Hmmm.

"Hello, Lover. How are you feeling? Pam says you got out of bed today, I am very pleased to hear that."

"Amelia is gone."

"This saddens you." It was more of a statement than a question. "You should not be here alone, perhaps you should come to stay with me in Shreveport ."

This was the second time he had offered the security of his home. I silently wondered what would have been is I had not been to proud to accept his offer the first time, before Naeve an Lochlan kidnapped me. I really did not wan to stay here alone. Maybe I should go.

"Not tonight, how about tomorrow? That will give me a chance to get some things together." I immediately felt shock and joy surge through the bond.

"As you wish my Lover." His hand began to rub up and down my arm giving me goose bumps. We had not been intimate in weeks and I could feel his arousal through the bond and pressing into my backside through his jeans. Oddly enough I felt aroused as well. I silently congratulated myself for having the foresight to bathe and brush my teeth. Perhaps Amelia and pam were right and it was time to start living again. It was time to take my first breath.

I turned over to face Eric. So beautiful. The Moonlight shining through the window glinted in his hair, his blue eyes twinkled at me with want. I leaned toward him and pressed my lips to his softly he returned my kiss gently while his hand continued to rub my arm. I parted my lips and his cool tongue entered my mouth. His hand gingerly kneading my breast I could feel that humming tingle of lust in my core that I had not felt in weeks. I broke the kiss to sit up and remove my night gown.

"Beautiful." He said breathily as he sat up to remove his shirt. We sat facing each other for a few moments looking into his eyes I felt a wave of lust from the bond mixed with something else that I could not quite put my finger on. I leaned into him kissing him with everything I had. His hands went to my breasts kneading and stroking he pinched my erect nipples between his his fingers. Eric began to kiss my chin working his way to my neck I heard a wanton moan and realized it was my own. His kisses trailed to my shoulders until he reached my breasts and took them into his mouth the tip of his fang brushed against my skin and I shuddered. After giving each one of my breast equal attention he trailed down to my navel looking at me the entire time. His cool breath blew over my curls as he kissed my inner thigh. I could feel my wetness increase as his lips pressed against my lower lips. My body shook as his tong went to work on my nub.

"Look at me Lover," he cooed.

I focused on his eyes while he brought me to the edge and back again with his mouth and fingers.

"Eric, please," I whinned lustily. He entered me and I met him stroke for stroke never breaking eye contact. He was gentle and I could tell he was holding back so he wouldn't hurt me, we climaxed together his name on my lips and mine on his. He lay there next to me and just stared into my face with a slight smile on his lips.

"Sookie."

"Hmmm?"

"Breathe."

I awoke the next morning feeling better than I had in weeks. The clock on my night table read 10:30 so I had plenty of day to get myself together before Eric came to pick me up. I went into the bathroom to get myself ready for the day. I packed my toiletries and a few things into an overnight bag and sat on the edge of the bed. I noticed how pale my legs look. Sun. I need Sun. I put on my bathing suit went into the kitchen grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and headed out the back door. Normally I laid out front, but today I felt more comfortable in back facing thre woods. Change things up, my new Mantra. Going to stay with Eric scared the Hell out of me, but in a good way. My way of doing things had not worked out very well so I am throwing caution to the wind and acting out of character. The Sun's warmth washed over my body and I felt more like myself than I had in weeks. I took a sip of my water and closed my eyes.

_Sookie, Sookie_. I heard my name being called. It was no more than a whisper. I opened my eyes and sat up looking around, but didn't see anyone. Logically, I should have felt afraid, but I didn't I felt very calm almost happy? Then I saw her walking towards me. She looked more beautiful than ever. Her skin was like fresh cream she was dressed in white and her raven hair flowed around her face as though there was a breeze, but I felt none. As she got closer I could see that she carried two bundles one in each arm.

"Sookie, I do not have much time. I am ascending and can not take them with me I know you will keep them safe." Before laying the bundles in my arms she kissed each one. Then she kissed my on my forehead. "I know you will keep them safe cousin, be well." And she was gone.

"Claudine." My voice cracked.

A/N - Please feel free to review and let me know what you think :) Excuse any errors as I have no Beta and am adrift in a sea of fiction.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Charlaine Harris and HBO's True Blood. No infringement intended.

**CHAPTER 3**

**Mamma's Brand New Bag**

"Claudine!" I gasped and fell off my lounge chair and landed on my knees. On all fours I sat in the grass looking all around myself. She was gone. I looked for the bundles she had handed me and they were gone too.

It had been a dream, but it felt so real. Poor Claudine.

" Have you lost something Cousin?"

Claude.

I hadn't seen Claude since Claudine's death, and had honestly not been looking foreward to think. Frankly, I expect that he wants to kill me. Unfortunately for me, people wanting to kill me seems to be a running theme. I took a deep breath and stood to face him. His beautiful face completely blank of emotion just stared back at me.

"Hello Claude, can I get you anything?"

"No. I have come to speak with you about Claudine." I could see his façade (my word of the day) cringe in pain at the mention of her name.

"Let's go inside shall we?" I started toward the house.

"Sookie, this will not take long," Claude took a step towards me and I felt the urge to run. He quickly closed the gap between us and embraced me. Well Hell, I didn't expect THAT.

"Claudine is gone to the Summerlands and the portals to Faery are closed. I am alone, you are the closest thing to Kin I have left. I don't know if you remember this from when Claudette was killed that when a Fae dies they visit their Kin before going to the Summerlands. Claudine told me what happened. I came to see how you are doing. Claudine loved you, and I loved Claudine." With that he released me. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small pouch and handed it to me. It was purple silk with a gold cord tying it shut. I opened it. The bracelet inside was made of gold and attached to it were two charms. They looked like diamonds, but in the sunlight I could see that they were full of a liquid that caused them to glimmer like Opals. It was beautiful.

"Um..Thank you Claude."

"Wear it in good health Cousin".

Still holding onto my forearms he told me that Nial had not been able to locate Dermont before Faery was closed and that I should be careful. He kissed me on the forehead and turned to leave. Claude got into a yellow Ford Mustang convertible and drove away.

_Well I'll be damned._

I went into the house to change because I knew Dr. Ludwig would be here soon. I put on one of Jason's old T-shirts and a pair of cut off sweat pants. After I had a quick snack and some iced tea the door bell rang. You'd think I would be used to Dr. Ludwig's small stature by know, but I still found her fascinating. I think because I could not figure out exactly what she was and never had the courage to be so rude as to ask.

"Good to see you are out of bed Ms. Stackhouse." She eyed me critically and then headed to my bedroom for my examination. She took my vitals and examined my few remaining scars from the attack. The normalness of the exam struck me as strange considering the doctor. I suppose I would have a hard time explaining my injuries to a Human doctor.

"Where did you get this?" She asked holding my wrist up eyeing the bracelet.

"My cousin Claude gave it to me."

"Hmm. Well you appear to be on the mend physically. How are you feeling otherwise?"

"Um pretty good." I lied. "I am going to go stay with Eric for awhile just until I am 100%."

"Well, I will come to see you again in one week. I will call on you at the home of the Viking. Be well Ms. Stackhouse and call my office if you need anything." And with a 'POP' she was gone.

I laid back on my bed and suddenly felt tired. I closed my eyes to take a little nap.

I felt cool breath on my face. Hmm. I reached my arms out to embrace my Vampire.

"If you keep getting fresh with me Sookie I will not be able to control myself as I have not feed, and you smell delicious."

Pam.

"Damnit Pam!" I sat up. "What are you doing here, where is Eric?"

" My master has requested that I bring you to Fangtasia, but I am afraid you will need to change. I know Hobo Chic is all the rage now, but you have managed to eliminate the chic. May I ask why you dress like a homeless person when you rest?"

Pam, dressed in her Fangtasia finery was a sight to see. She wore a red bustier in red that appeared to be made of latex. Her black pants ( and I use the term loosely ) were the same material and so tight that they could have been painted on. Around her neck she wore a chocker about three inches wide made of what looked like black diamonds. Hanging from the chocker were more glistening black diamond that formed a web pattern across her bust shoulders and back. Complete with the standard red lip stick and a pair of insanely high fuck me boots I had to admit next to her I did feel like a 'hobo'. Pam marched over to my closet and began to access the situation. She actually 'Tsk'd' my wardrobe. I hadn't done laundry or anything for that matter in awhile.

"This will have to do." Pam handed me a strapless black dress that I got on sale at Tara's last Summer. I had not had a chance to wear it yet. It had a built in bra so I didn't need one with it which is nice. I got up pinned up my hair and took a quick shower. I toweled off and let my hair hang down. I put on a little gloss and mascara and appraised myself in the mirror. I looked better than I did yesterday after getting a little Sun, but still not quite myself. I slipped on a red lace thong in the spirit of Fangtasia then the dress. Stepping out of the bathroom I noticed Pam sitting on the edge of the bed in what I considered a sort of down time Vampires took. I imagined it being similar to daydreaming, but at night. Pam gave me a once over.

"You have become too thin, we will stop and get you a piece of Bovine between two slices of bread on the way." That one took me as second.

"A _hamburger_ Pam?"

"Yes, that is what you call them, I recall you ingesting one once or twice." With that she stood and exited the room. I slipped on some black flats and followed. Pam had taken the liberty of loading my bag into the car so after locking up the house we climbed into her Chrysler Town and country and headed off.

**EPOV**

Eric sat behind his desk in his office at Fangtasia listening to Victor Madden try to bull shit him to final death. He would like nothing more than to unsheathe his sword and rid him of his head. Maybe then Victor's incessant yapping would come to an end.

"Am I boring you Sherriff?" Victor's tone was quizzical. Eric had to step carefully with DeCastro's second Victor. This particular situation was infuriating knowing that neither of the men were a match for him.

"Of course not Victor, I am sure there are pressing matters that require your attention please do not let me keep you." That was as close to get the Hell out of my office he could come without creating an issue. Sookie was moving in with him tonight and he wanted everything to be perfect. Surely he could get her to make it permanent, but he had to handle her carefully. He had to plan and strategize. She is always so resistant. No human had ever stirred feelings like this in him before. Sometimes he wished he could just glamour her into doing his will, but where was the fun in that?

He had sent his child Pam to retrieve her, because this jackass showed up unannounced. He had planned to take her straight to his home. The sooner he got her there and comfortable the better chance he had of keeping her there. If this fool did not wrap up his moronic gibbering he would stake him and damned the consequences.

" I suppose you are correct Sherriff. I just wanted to check in with you before my departure back to New Orleans." Victor rose from his seat just as he felt Sookie getting nearer.

He heard them outside the door before Pam knocked.

"Come in."

Pam and Sookie walked into his office and her sent accosted him. She had lost weight, but she was still the most enthralling creature. He would fatten her up again his child told him that human women often complained that sugared confections made them plump so he made sure that his day man purchased some for his home to entice her.

"Miss Stackhouse! Don't you look delicious." Victor approached his bonded took her hand and _kissed_ it after turning her hand to inhale her wrist. Was he showing _fang_? I will gouge his eyes out before I stake him. Always Southern belle Sookie greeted him politely withdrawing her hand from Victor's grasp and moved toward me. I could feel her disgust through the bond and I tried to send her comfort and reassurance, but I was so angry I am not sure if she could feel it.

"I was so sorry to hear of your incident with the Faeries. His Majesty wanted me to express to you his wishes for a speedy recovery. He will be so pleased to hear you are on the mend." His nostrils flared when he said this leering at my bonded.

"I fear that I can not stay and chat, but I must catch my flight. Sherriff, Miss Stackhouse."

"Madden"

Pam led Victor out of my office and I could feel the tension leave her body as she embraced me. I held her close and inhaled the perfume that was Sookie.

"Lover, you smell of Faery." I could feel my self hardening against her. Getting her to my lair was going to have to be delayed a little longer.

**A/N- I lost my focus a little at the end. I'm thinking Lemons for chapter four **** Thanks to all you have added my story to your alerts and taken the time to review! Green is LOVE!**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N-No copy right infringement is intended. All characters with the exception of my own are the property of the lovely Charlaine Harris..please do not sue me;)

*A huge thanks to all of you who added my story to your Fav's or Alerts* I have decided to experiment with other POV's in the next few chapters. Please review and let me know if this disrupts the flow of the story or enhances it. Again please excuse any mistakes as I am Beta-less and adrift in a sea of fiction.

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**Home Is Where the Heart Is**

**SPOV**

I felt so safe in Eric's arms. Considering the fact that he is a Viking Vampire who is over a thousand years old makes this fact all the more strange. They do not call me 'Crazy Sookie' for nothing.

"Lover, you smell of Faery." He was breathing his words into the crook of my neck below my ear. My spot. Consequently a warm sensation buzzed between my legs and began to spread. Quicker than you can blink Eric have me against the wall in his office nuzzling and kissing my neck and kneading my breast. I felt ravenous pulling his shirt off and scratching my nails down his perfect chest. My dress pooled around my ankles on the floor and I heard the snap of my thong when he ripped it off. His fingers slid between my legs and he buried his fingers inside me while his thumb played with my nub. He kissed me passionately moaning into my mouth while I undid his belt, and slid his jeans down. _Sweet Georgia Brown he'd gone commando. _Eric's left hand tweaked my nipple while his right threatened to undo me with the ecstasy of his touch. He took my unattended nipple in his mouth and sucked.

"Eric..do BITE ME!"

Eric sank his fangs into my breast and I was undone. I could feel my walls milking his fingers as I cried out. My knees gave out and he lifted me up and carried me to the couch. He knelt down in front of me and without taking his eyes off of me he licked his fingers. I felt my body shiver.

"Lover, you are truly delicious."

Without taking his eyes from mine he knelt between my legs and began to lick me clean. I felt my body building to another orgasm, and Eric put his huge hands on both of mu thighs to hold me in place. I threw my head back and wailed with pleasure as a wave ripped through my body. I sat up and reached down to grip his Gracious Plenty and he stood so it was level with my mouth. I took the head into my mouth while I worked the shaft with my hands. He threw his head back and moaned.

"Unggh…Sookie."

"Look at me Lover." I cooed. He let out a moan when I took the majority of him into my mouth. I grabbed his perfect ass and his hips started to buck. I felt his body tense and he let out a growl when his cool essence hit the back of my mouth and slid down my throat. He leaned down to kiss me and I could taste myself on his lips. He lifted my body to the back of the couch put his knees on the seat and thrust himself into me.

"OH ERIC!" I gasped. He thrust himself into me, our rhythm came easily. I leaned into him and bit down on his neck breaking the skin and drawing his blood into my mouth. He said something in another language and bit into my neck. We both shook with ecstasy and collapsed onto the couch.

We lay side by side and looked into each other's eyes while Eric stroked m y hair.

"Tell me how your day was Lover." I would never get enough of him asking me that. It was just such a _normal_ couple thing to do.

"Claude came to see me today."

"Oh, what did he want?"

"It was really unexpected actually. He hugged me and told me that I was his family, and gave me this." I showed him the bracelet.

"It is lovely Dear One, I have never seen anything like it." Eric examined the bracelet and kissed the inside of my wrist. "Why am I not allowed to give you gifts?"

"What do you mean? You've given me things." We stood up collecting out clothes and beginning to dress.

"Not the way I would like to. You are so _modern_. So concerned with being _kept_, that you do not allow me to take care of you. As my bonded you should not want for anything." He looked so forlorn (my word of the day from my calendar).

"Eric, you have done plenty for me. My driveway, the beautiful red coat, several bullets.."

We both chuckled at that. We heard a knock on the door.

"Enter." Eric half mumbled as he tied his shoe.

Pam entered, her nostrils flared and she smirked at me. I felt my face flush. She then spoke to Eric smiling her Pam smile with a little fang showing.

"Master, the new waitresses I hired are here and I would like to make sure that you approve of my choices." She shot me a look when _they_ walked in. Two of the most beautiful women I have ever seen.

"This is Yvette," She pointed to a breath taking red head. Her flaming red hair coiled wildly and sensually around her head. Her bedroom eyes were grey and kohl lined. Her alabaster skin was flawless and when her pillow lips parted they revealed perfectly straight white teeth. Her ample bosom heaved when she spoke, "Hello." And she sank to her knees and bared her throat.

"This is Onya." Pam smirked.

Onya's hair was stick straight and white blonde. Her crystal blue eyes sparkled when she saw Eric. Her frame was thinner than Yvette's, but still to die for. She too fell to her knees and bared her neck. I let my shields down for a second to get a very clear picture of what Yvette and Onya were hoping Eric would do to them.

"I'll be at the bar," I snatched up my purse huffed past Pam and the new waitresses and headed to the bar.

I can not believe this shit. I am so _DUMB_. I cannot believe that I thought I could be with _him_. Women like that are going to constantly throw themselves at him. They're his _food_! Can I honestly expect him not to _feed_ from them? Food and sex are so closely linked for Vampires how can he refrain from _fucking_ them too! I could feel my eyes beginning to sting. I went to Eric's booth and the waitress immediately brought me a Gin and Tonic. What I would not give for my car right now. _Idiot_. I heard my phone vibrating in my purse. I did not even look at the number.

"Hello?" I snapped into the phone.

"Sookie?"

Bill. I am soOoO not in the mood for this shit right now. Lord forgive my potty mouth, but a girl has her limits.

"Yes Bill what's up?" I got up an d started to walk toward the hallway so I could hear him.

"Bill I can hear you now what's up?"

"Are you alright?" He sounded worried and fatigued, but no way was I going to tell Bill of all people that I was indeed not fucking okay right now.

"I am fine Bill what is it?"

"Sookie, your house is on fire…"

"I'm sorry, but I thought you said my HOUSE is on FIRE?"

"I ran over to make sure you were unhurt. When I found you were not on the property I called to make sure you were alright and.."

I have no idea what else Bill went on about, because everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N* These fantastic characters with the exception of a few belong to Miss Charlain Harris. No infringement is intended._

_***********THANKS to everyone who has taken the time to review, and to those of you who have added my story to your Fav's. I am also trying to make the chapter longer. I know where I am going with this, and I hope you stay along for the ride_

_*the song on the radio is 'Ain't No rest for the Wicked' by Cage the Elephant*_

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**Ain't No Rest for the Wicked**

**EPOV**

After Sookie and I were finished fucking in my office my child Pam came in with the new waitresses who put on quite a show. I have no doubt that their behavior is a direct result of Pam's tutelage. I could feel Sookie's jealousy through the bond as she snatched her handbag and stomped out of my office. I am surprised at how pleased her jealousy makes me feel. Ignoring the two fangbangers kneeling before me with their necks exposed I addressed my child.

"Pam, you have done well. We will discuss your timing at a later date." Walking out of my office into the hallway to go find Sookie, before she does something incredulous to anger me in one of her childish fits. I hear my cell phone ring. _Shit_, De Castro.

"Northman." I answer trying to sound like I am not extremely annoyed. Sophie Ann had her faults, but micromanagement was not one of them.

"Ah Sherriff, I am so glad that I caught you. I trust this is not a bad time?" I could practically hear him smiling on the other end of the phone.

"How may I be of service your Majesty?" Perhaps I can start by ridding you of your delusional head wrapping it in that idiotic cape and shoving up your ass I smiled at the thought.

"In one week I will hold a Gala to celebrate my triumph in the acquisition of Louisiana, Arkansas and all of their assets. I consider Miss Stackhouse as such and wish her to attend, you will join her of course. I will provide the transportations and accommodations." Smug bastard.

"Your Majesty, Sookie is still recovering from her encounter with the fairies.."

"Ah yes, I had almost forgotten about the fairy incident. Most unfortunate. I assume that if she were not in her right mind you would have informed me. Am I correct in this assumption Sherriff?"

"Of course." _De Castro really is a shit head._

"Excellent! I will see you both in a week. Oh, and I also plan to announce my official protection of Miss. Stackhouse as well." The line disconnected. Sookie was not going to like this. I let out an unnecessary sigh. This son of a bitch was really 'fucking up the rotation' to put it in modern terms. Is it too much to ask to have this woman to myself? At that moment I felt Sookie's emotions flair with anger, irritation, and something else, shock? I moved at vampire speed through the hallway towards the bar with a second to spare. I caught Sookie in my arms just before her head hit the concrete floor. Her phone had fallen from her hand and I could hear the voice of that piece of shit Bill Compton on the other end. I clicked the phone shut nearly crushing it in my irritation. I cradled her in my arms, but my wrist and let my blood drip into her mouth. She is so much trouble.

**SPOV**

There was a metallic sweet taste in my mouth and I felt a cool hand on my fore head. My eyes fluttered open to the stare of two glistening blue orbs. Eric.

"Lover, what is it? Are you ill?" I could feel his concern coming through the bond. Was I ok? Was I ill? Then I remembered Bill's phone call.

"My ..my house." I began to sob.

"We agreed that you should stay with me my Lover , remember? Come, you can lie down in my office for a spell and then we will go home."

My head was spinning. Eric helped me to my feet and I leaned on him while we walked down the hallway to his office. Eric stopped when we got to the door and I took a step and opened the door.

"Sookie wait…" I swung the door open before he could finish his sentence.

"JESUS CHRIST SHEPERD OF JUDEA!" I shrieked.

Imagine my surprise to open the door and see a nude Yvette with her head buried between Pam's legs and a partially clothed Pam feeding from a bare breasted Onya. I stood there is shock frozen. Pam looking up dreamily detached herself from Onya and smiling a fangy smile said to me, "Sookie dear unless you plan on joining us please, shut the door." Shutting the door I twirled around to face a smirking Eric.

"Perhaps we should go home now Lover."

"Eric."

"Yes my Lover?"

"Your fangs are showing." With that I turned to head for the employee exit with a horny Vampire Viking on my heels.

_What the FUCK has my life become?_ _Here begins my descent into madness._

I heard the beep of Eric opening the door of the Corvette with his remote. He did the vamp quick draw number and opened my door for me. Scooping me up, he deposited me in the seat and buckled my seat belt. I could see Eric stealing worried glances at me with my peripheral vision, a word of the day from one of those G.D. word of the day calendars that evil bitch Arlene used to give me every year. Eric reached over and turned on the radio. I sat starring out of the window staring into the darkness listening to the lyrics.

…I saw a pretty little thing approaching me.  
She said "I've never seen a man  
Who looks so all alone,  
Could you use a little company?

If you can pay the right price  
Your evening will be nice,  
And you can go and send me on my way."  
I said "You're such a sweet young thing  
Why you do this to yourself?"  
She looked at me and this is what she said:

"Oh, there ain't no rest for the wicked,  
Money don't grow on trees.  
I got bills to pay,  
I got mouths to feed,  
There ain't nothing in this world for free.  
I know I can't slow down,  
I can't hold back,  
Though you know, I wish I could.  
No there ain't no rest for the wicked,  
Until we close our eyes for good".

I burst into a cackle which turned into a whooting and howl, progressing into a fit of crying laughter. I turned to look at Eric who actually looked _frightened_. Gasping for I air I said,

"Eric, I need to go home. I think someone burned down my house."

**EPOV**

_By Baldr she's gone mad as a Hatter._

_A/N Baldr –is the Norse __God of beauty, innocence, peace, and rebirth._


	6. Chapter 6

A/N These aren't my ponies folks I just like to ride 'em. All rights belong to Charlaine Harris.

_AO- ALPHA OMEGA POV_

**Chapter Six**

**Welcome to the Jungle**

**AOPOV**

You would think that as a thousand year old Viking Vampire Eric would have seen it all, but this little Human girl was a constant source surprise. Eric stared at her while Sookie stared at him brandishing her famous 'Crazy Sookie' smile.

"What did you just say?" Eric asked her, even though he and sh eboth know that he heard exactly what she just said.

Her face suddenly becoming more serious in a switch of emotion so abrubt that Eric, though he knew very little of human womens' emotions other than lust thought he should tread lightly.

"I said," Sookie began in a monotone. "I need to go home. I think someone burned down my house."

"Is that what Compton said to you upset you Dear One?" Eric thought of what a collosal shit head mother fucker he thought Bill Compton was, and how he should've taken his head a long time ago. He had to be sure to remind himself to find a reason to fuck him up later.

Sookie sat back into her seat staring foreward. "Yes, he said that he was calling to see if I was okay when he found I was not there. I need to go and see what is left." Tears began to fall from her eyes streaming down her checks and dripping of her chin like a faucet not squeezed quite tight enough allowing a trickle. Eric reached his hand over to wipe a tear from her face unconciously licking the tear from his finger. Sookie thought about how flattered she always felt when he did that.

_I have officially flipped my shit_. Sookie thought to herself bitterly. _A __**normal**__ girl dating, no __**in love**__ with a normal __**live**__ boy would not be __**flattered**__ by something so obviously creepy. __**Why?**__ Cause oh I dunno normal alive human boys did not __**eat people**__. Who am I fooling? I was never normal._

"Lover, there is nothing you can do at this time of night. It will only upset you further. If anything is best to do it in the light as you do not possess night vision." Eric tried to sound soothing.

_Now who is trying to kill her?_ He thought, trying to conceal his happiness at the thought of her staying with him indefinitely. Perhaps, he would wait until tomorrow night to seduce her considering that she appeared to be quite batty at the moment. He imagines sneaking off after she has fallen asleep and flying to Bon Temps and assessing the damage. Surely, he could just have someone go and salvage her personal effects. Then she would not have to bother going at all.

He would call Pam. Surely her Oprah or Dear Abby would have some insight as to what a telepathic, part fae barmaid from rural Louisiana, in the throes of a mental collapse would desire from the ruins of her charred farm house. He chuckled to himself. He felt Shookie shift and saw her eyeing him from his peripheral vision.

"You're right. There is nothing I can do tonight. I'll go first thing in the morning."

They drove the rest of the way in silence. She was being so agreeable it almost made him nervous. Though he could barely remember the emotion.

Looking out the window Sookie could see that they were in a rural suburban area of Shreveport. The streets were not lit very brightly, but she could see that there were gated entrances to each property and some of the homes were so far from the gates that you could not see their façade. They pulled up to a red bricked wall with a wrought iron gate. There was a punch pad semi hidden in the meticulously trimmed hedge on the driver's side. Eric punched in a code and the gate slid open. They drove roughly half a mile before the house came into view. A modern two story red brick home surrounded by a meticulously groomed lawn with a circular driveway. Eric pulled his corvette around the side of the house. The garage opened and there was a shiny black Cadillac Escalade and a silver Jaguar parked next to each other. Eric parked his corvette in the empty spot. He gathered her belonging from the trunk and went to open her door. Eric gingerly helped her out of the car. He leaned down to her a whispered into her ear.

"Welcome home my Lover."

Even with everything going on Sookie could not help but give him a small smile. They entered the house through the garage door. It opened into a mud room/laundry room. An enormous washer and dryer positioned in the far corner flanked by two large cabinets sat across from a small bench. Exiting the laundry mud room as Sookie thought of it. They entered the main house. Entering the kitchen Sookie could see that all of the appliances were stainless steel and top of the line. The cabinets shone a deep mahogany. The counter tops were all done in white marble and in the center the kitchen island donned a large bouquet of pink and white Peonies. It struck her as odd that a Viking Vampire would have fresh flowers; it struck her as a very feminine touch yet lovely and homey. A large iron rack above the island held an assortment of shinning copper pots.

"Let me give you a tour," Eric said as he set her purse on the counter. He gathered her up Rhett Butler style and carried her rest of the way. Normally, she would have protested, but tonight she was too tired to be a modern woman. In the corner of the kitchen sat a breakfast nook with a panoramic view of the grounds. The plush upholstery was a beautiful rich burgundy that set of the woodwork beautifully. Sookie could see herself drinking her morning coffee in that spot looking out the window. Eric proceeded to show her the remainder of the house. It had an open floor plan so the large living room with a massive fireplace and windows that went up to ceiling was done in various shades of khaki and white with burgundy and green accents. Adjacent to that was the library with walls covered in books a lofty mahogany desk and two very comfy looking chairs. Eric noticed Sookie's eyes getting heavy and decided she could explore on her own tomorrow. He walked through the living room to the master bedroom. He opened the huge walk-in closet door and punch in the code on the panel at the back of the wall. The wall shifted revealing a staircase going down. He took her down to his secret lair. He had never brought a human here before. He lay a sleeping Sookie on the bed removed her clothes and tucked her beneath the blankets. He removed his clothes and lay next to her. He held her close and thought of how long he had waited to bring her here, and that he would never let her go.

**Sookie POV**

I woke up the next day next Eric. I should be creeped out waking up next to a thousand year old Viking Vampire dead for the day, but I wasn't. Normal is clearly no longer remotely on the cards for me so I am removing it from my vocabulary. The room was pitch dark with the exception of a cracked door where the light appeared to have been left on. For my benefit I am sure. I got up and went to the door. Oh thank God the bathroom. And what a bathroom! What is it with Vampires and bathrooms? This was the most beautiful bathroom I had ever seen. Tiled floor to ceiling in beige marble a huge soaking tub placed centrally as the focal point was elevated on a platform. As I sat on one of the most comfortable commodes I had ever had the pleasure of relieving myself in I noted the large vanity made of blonde oak. The shower was huge with multiple shower heads. I couldn't decide if I wanted a bath or a shower both looked very inviting. I decided to save the bathtub to experience with Eric later. I really did need to get cleaned up and check on my house. I turned on the shower and was pleasantly surprised to find one of those shower heads that feels like it's raining. There were bath products in the shower I had never heard of, but I would ask Eric where I could get some Kiehl's shampoo as it was lovely. I stood in the shower thinking of what I might find when I got home or if I had a home left to speak of. I dried myself with the softest fluffiest towel ever and tied it around myself. I noticed a note taped to the mirror.

_Lover,_

_Please make yourself at home. I took the liberty of stocking some items for you in the middle drawer on the left. There are a few garments in the third and fourth beaureu drawer and your closet is the one door to the left of the bed. I will see you when I wake._

_E_

My CLOSET? I opened the drawer to find a toothbrush, toothpaste, and deodorant. All the brands that could be found in my bathroom back home. Home. I let out a sigh determined not to start my day of in tears. I walked out of the bathroom after getting myself together, leaving the door open for light. My drawer in the dresser contained various bra and panty sets, thongs, and lingerie in a range of colors. From what I could tell everything was not only the right size, but expensive. I had never heard of the labels on some of the items; Agent Provacture ,La Perla, Betsey Johnson. I did recognize Victoria's Secret and smiled to myself at the thought of Eric in a women's' lingerie shop. Then I imagined the sales girls offering to model for him and I felt my face get hot with jealousy. I chose a beautiful lacy thong and panty set in beige with little red roses embroidered all over. I went to explore what could possibly be in _my_

closet. Several pair of designer denim, cashmere sweaters, dresses, shoes, and a Plexiglas cabinet that held various pairs of really expensive looking earrings, necklaces , bracelets, and a couple of really amazing broaches. I suddenly felt very overwhelmed. When had he done all this? I choose a pair of dark denim a peach cashmere v-neck that I thought would set of what little tan I had picked up from my afternoon sunbathing and some FRYE boots.

On my way out I stopped and my sleeping Viking and kissed his lips softly. A posted not on the door that read,

_To get back in the code is 'sookie69'_

_E_

I smiled to myself.

I decided to take the Escalade because it had one of those GPS systems and since I had no idea where I was it was my best hope of getting to Bon Temps and back. Luckily, the keys were hanging on a hook in the laundry room. It was already 11 a.m. so I had to scoot if I wanted to get back here by the time Eric rose. I typed in the address and there it was the route to bon temps. Well I'll be damned pretty neat. So I stopped at Wal-Mart on the way and got some gloves, a flannel shirt, trash bags and a few of those plastic storage containers. Shreveport had a Starbucks so I grabbed a coffee and a turkey sandwich to eat in the car, and changed my shirt.

Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw when I pulled up to where my house _used_ to be. I could feel my eyes burn with tears. I sat in the drive way and sobbed. Charred beams and rafters jutted out of the black smoldering ash of where my relatives had lived for generations. I could see Louis DeCoutre the fire inspector and chief (Hey it's a small town) and some of his boys looking over things.

_Get it together Stackhouse._

I wiped my tears grabbed my Wal-Mart bag and got out of the truck. Louis met me half way.

"Sookie, I am so sorry about your house. We have been trying to get hold of you, but no one knew how to reach you. We got a call last night that the Stackhouse place was on fire. We got here fast as we could, but as you can see it weren't soon enough. I think you should know that this looks to be arson." It dawned on me that whole time he was speaking he had a lit cigar in his mouth. Humph. A smoking fire inspector. It struck me as funny and I could barely contain my 'crazy Sookie' grin.

"I know this ain't the first try at this," his hand gesturing in the direction of what was left of my home. I assume he was referring to that son of a bitch pirate vamp set my kitchen on fire last year. I lost myself for a moment and felt my shields go down. Louis was thinking that I was not living right and messing with Vamps and whatever else I was 'into' was going to get me killed. He was probably right.

"Is there anything salvageable?" I thought I would ask just in case.

"Well, not really. Might be some things in what's left of the living room. From what I can deduce someone poured gasoline round where one of the bedrooms was located on the first floor."

"My bedroom." _Well shit!_

"Sookie, I think whoever done this was hoping you were there asleep. I think they were aiming to kill you. Who would want to kill you Sookie?"

"Who doesn't." I chuckled a little at that.

Louis followed me to where the living room was. I found Gran's afghan sooty and wet but unburned, and the family photos on the fireplace mantle were in tack but the frames were broken. That was all that was worth taking. I took some comfort in the items I was able to save. Everyone started to leave giving me their sympathies and Louis gave me his card. I put my box in the car and decided to walk around what was left. I heard my cell phone ringing in the car, but decided to ignore it. There really wasn't anyone I felt like talking too right now. The house was insured, but I am sure the papers were burned and I wondered if Mr. Cataliades could help me with sorting it out. I guess I'd be staying with Eric a little longer than I had planned. He'd like that. I was standing on the side of the house thinking about if I had enough to rebuild or if I would just get a trailer until I had enough something whacked me in the back and I fell to the ground.

"You fucking bitch! You Vamp whore! I can't believe you weren't in there!"

I was on my hands and knees and turned in time to avoid another whack from the baseball bat Arlene was clutching in her hand. I was able to jump out of the way and get to my feet. Thank God I had some of Eric's blood last night.

"What the FUCK! ARLENE?" shrieked at her avoiding another swing.

"You ruined my life you devil lovin bitch!" She took another swing. I had heard she was out on bail, but had not considered her a threat.

"I had a good life! I was God fearing and hard workin' then YOU had to start messin' with those demons! It's all gone! Because of YOU!" She swung again.

Okay, after everything I have been through there was no way in Hell I was being taken down by this silly wench.

"First Rene, I had to quit Merlotte's, because of you I went to jail Sookie, JAIL! And they took my kids! Well, an eye for an eye bitch!" She took another swing losing her footing and tripping a little. I pounced on her while she tried to regain her balance. She dropped the bat and I punched in the face as hard as I could. She fell back shrieking like a banshee.

"You torched my HOUSE? Have you lost your MIND?" I was screaming at her. I felt an anger burning inside of me that I had never felt before. This was the last straw. I'd been beaten up, staked, shot at, nearly raped, raped, kidnapped, tortured and now THIS? Well no fucking more. I'm gonna kick this crazy bitch's ass. I jumped on her punching her while she kicked and scratched at me pulling my hair. I had my hands wrapped around her neck and I was furious in that moment I wanted to kill her for everything that had ever happened to me. Then I let go. I sat straddling her while she gasped for air. Quick as you can blink she nailed me in the side of the head with a rock in her hand. I felt dizzy and fell back to the ground. I opened my eyes to see Arlene perched above me preparing to bring the rock down for another blow. Before I could reach out to kick her off of me the baseball bat Arlene had planned to beat me to death with made contact against her skull with a crunch and she fell over. She landed next to me with a thud. I looked up to see Jason? Clutching the bloody bat.

"Are you hurt badly child?"

Oh shit. Not Jason.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: The SVM characters with the exception of the ones I have made up are property of Charlaine Harris. No infringement is intended._

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**Sinnerman**

**SPOV**

"Are you hurt badly child?"

_Omigodomigod OH MY GOD! DERMOT!_

My head was throbbing and I could feel my blood trickling down my face from where that crazy bitch Arlene hit me. Dermot stood there holding the bloody bat in his hands casually as if he had not just bludgeoned someone. He took a step toward me and I instinctively jumped and tried to back away.

"You have no reason to fear me child." His face was soft.

"Yeah right." I hissed. We stared at each other in silence for a few moments.

"I understand that you have been instructed to be weary of me and at one point that would have been true, but not anymore. You must understand I have not been myself for some time. As I am sure you are aware Nial does not hold me in high esteem. He never has." He looked pained when he said that and in that moment I felt sorry for him. He went on, "Fintan, my brother and your Grandfather was Nial's favorite and he made no secret of it. I did everything I could think of to win my Father's favor to no avail, and inadvertently became a pawn in a very deadly game for the lands of Fae."

"Why are you telling me this?" Someone should really think of going into Supe psychology cause it seems to me the majority of them could really use a shrink.

"I am telling you this, because I need you to understand," he paused and looked into my eyes, "because I need you to forgive me."

"You cannot be serious! You KILLED my PARENTS! You were sided with Brendawn who was pretty set on killing ME!" I was shaking at this point my emotions teetering between fear and hatred.

"Perhaps you cannot forgive me, but I have watched you and you are of Fintan so I believe that you will. If not I can accept that too, but you will hear me." I thought for a second and nodded for him to continue.

Dermot took a breath and continued, "As I said, I did everything to win my Father's favor to no avail. In my desperate need to belong I fell under the control of my Uncle Brendan. He treated me as a Son and I was grateful. When h is intentions for Fae became known I wanted no part of it. Slowly, unknown to me he began to poison my Brother and Father against me. There was nothing for me in Fae so I came to this realm. I lived as a Human and took a wife. I roamed these lands in search of a life for myself, for family and love. I found it in Haiti. I lived six mortal years as there and took a wife. Her name was Sabine we were to have had a child and we were happy. Until Brendan found us. He took them to Fae. I was able to track them there. When I found Sabine it was too late. My love and my unborn child were also victims of Lochlan and Naeve. I was in a rage I walked right into his trap. Using Dark Fae Magic he was able to capture my mind, and I was his to control. Under his influence I did things that I would have never done, like help to kill your parents. The more ground my Father gained in the war the less powerful Brendan became and his spell began to fade. Once he was killed I was free. But I can never return to Fae if I wanted to. To my Kin I am a traitor. You Sookie are all I have left. We are Kin." He looked at me hopefully. What could I say? His story has heartbreaking, and explained his erratic behavior. He seemed like he was sincere, but I couldn't see inviting him to Christmas dinner anytime soon.

"Why should I believe any of this?"

"Why shouldn't you?" Was his reply. Then he took another step towards me.

"Sookie, if you would allow me to touch your hand I can show you that I speak the truth." For some crazy reason I believed him and took his hand. I saw and felt it all; the way Nial treated and how it wounded him, his love for his brother and the pain of their severed relationship, Sabine and his love for her, finding her dead and his sorrow and anger, and finally the madness of losing his mind to Dark Fae Magic. When he released my hand I was sobbing.

"I have already spoken to Jason. He was not terribly receptive. You are so much like my brother I had hoped your reaction would be different." That did not surprise me, but what did he want form me? Forgiveness? Redemption? Is it even mine to give? Looking at my Great-Uncle I felt my heart begin to soften toward him. Who was I to deny him forgiveness? Hadn't I forgiven Bill? I stood to my feet never taking my eyes from his I closed the gap between us embracing him and I spoke into his slightly pointed ear.

"I forgive you Uncle Dermot." He hugged me back and said, "Thank you child."

We released one another and Dermot told me to go home to Shreveport and that he would take care of Arlene for me.

"Please don't kill her." I said.

"Fintan's child, she is already dead."

I felt sick; I fell to my knees and lost my breakfast. Dermot helped me up and to into the Escalade. He kissed my forehead looked into my eyes and smiled. "Fintan's child," he said again. Then he walked around to the side of the house. I sat in the car until I could see the Sun starting to go down. Dermot did not appear again. I collected myself and set the GPS to reverse and headed back to Shreveport.

I thought about the events of the day and suddenly felt really sad for Arlene's children. I would see if Eric would set up some sort of trust fund for them. Then I would be sure to put money into it. This was the second time Arlene had tried to kill me, and I found that I was not that sorry she was dead. Not very Christian of me, but a girl's only got so many cheeks to turn. The sun had pretty much set and my phone rang. Eric.

"Hello?"

"Sookie! Where are you what has happened?"

"I am almost there. I will tell you when I get back."

"Very well. I will be waiting." He hung up. His phone manners left much to be desired.

I pulled up to the gate and it opened without the code. I noticed a small camera at the top left of the gate on my way through. I would have to remember to ask Eric the code to get in. I parked the Escalade in the garage and before I could turn of the engine Eric opened the driver side door. I shut off the engine and Eric scooped me out of the seat and carried me to the house. I relaxed against him. Knowing I was safe caused the adrenaline I had been running off of to return to normal levels and my head began to pound. I felt dizzy and tired. Eric laid me on the bed in the master bedroom and went into the bathroom. I could hear bathwater running. He sat on the side of the bed next to me and began to undress me without saying a word. I let him. Tonight I wanted to be taken care of to feel safe and loved and secure. He gingerly touched the gash on my forehead and I grimaced. I could feel anger through the bond. He picked me up and carried me to the tub. Gently placing me in the warm water he began to wash me.

"Tell me what happened to you today Lover." His tone was level, his face a mask of calm, but the bond told me differently. I told him about the events of the day. My house, Arlene, and Dermot.

"It is fortunate for her that Dermot killed her."

"Why do you say that?" It was a terrible thing for him to say and normally I would have reprimanded him, but I frankly agreed with him. I almost killed her myself.

"Because I would have if he hadn't." Eric said matter of factly. He pricked his finger and rubber his blood on the gash on my head to heal it. He stood up and went to get a towel. He dried me off and carried me to his day chamber. Depositing me under the blankets he removed his clothes and climbed in next to me.

"Lover take my blood, and I will call Dr. Ludwig to cam and see you tomorrow and make sure that your injuries are not severe." He spooned me wrapping his arms around me biting his wrist and bringing it to my mouth. I latched on and found myself sucking greedily. I could feel Eric's arousal and he moaned a little. I began to move my hips into him. He slid into me from behind and I gasped releasing his wrist. His strokes were slow and rhythmic. I moaned when his hands began kneading and pinching my nipples. We made love slowly climaxing together with our each other's name on the other's lips.

Eric's cheek was next to mine. He kissed my neck and I felt my eyes grow heavy with exhaustion. I heard him whisper in my ear "Sookie, I love you." Right before sleep took me.

**EPOV**

"Sookie, I love you." I whispered into her hear as she began to fall asleep. It was the only thing I could think to say, because it is true. I love her. I lay there holding her, inside her listening to her breath and heartbeat. It irked me to no end the trouble that seemed to invariably find her while I slept. It seems like every time I go to ground someone or something is trying to kill my bonded. So much trouble, but so worth it. I pulled out of her kissing her shoulder. I could not help myself; I liked her clean while she slept a small moan escaping her lips. My appetite for this woman is insatiable. I have never continuously desired a woman for this long this deeply. I wanted to kiss her and fuck her and rub myself all over her, and when I am not doing that I want to hold her and listen to her voice, her laugh, the rhythm of her heart. It has gotten to the point where my thoughts are consumed with her. Of how to make her safe and happy, even when I am doing business I think this will make more wealth to care for Sookie the way she deserves.

I covered her with the blanket and went to my office to check my email. While the computer revved to life I thought of what Sookie had told me about Dermot. I did not trust him, and hoped that he would keep his distance though I was grateful that he intervened. I thought of the burst of fury I felt come across the bond while I rested. The must have been while she was strangling that vile woman. I felt Sookie's bloodlust and then it was gone. She could not kill her. This bothered me. She had killed the were-whore in her kitchen, and she had given Lorena final death. In both of those situations other lives were at stake and yet when it was just her own, she hesitated. She is my Life and I need her to value her own and protect it with a little more ferocity. And this meeting trouble halfway nonsense was going to stop too.

**AOPOV**

Eric replied to a few emails. He remembered that he still had not told Sookie about the Gala. He would wait until tomorrow. He called Dr. Ludwig's office and set up an appointment for tomorrow after discussing Sookie's injuries. She told him what signs to look for that would indicate a concussion. She agreed that giving her blood was a good idea.

Taking care of a few more business items Eric decided that he would not go to Fangtasia tonight. He called his child Pam to tell her that he would not be there. He dialed Fangtasia Pam picked up on the second ring.

"Fangtasia the bar where everyone has a bloody goodtime." Her greetings always had a punch line.

"Pam" He was in Sherriff mode now.

"Yes Master?"

"I will not be coming in tonight, Sookie was attacked and I do not want to leave her alone." He picked up the photo of Sookie on his desk. It was a security photo from her first visit. She was wearing that white dress with the red flowers. It thought of what a shame it was that he had never gotten to fuck her in that dress. Perhaps he would try to locate a replica for that purpose.

"Dare I ask who is trying to maim my telepathic friend today?" Pam drawled she sounded bored, but Eric knew that the fact that she inquired at all was an indication of how much she truly cared for Sookie.

"Arlene burned down her house last night and attacked her today." Eric did not go into details about Dermot.

"The red haired bar wench? I trust that she is dead?" Pam was excited at the thought of hunting Arlene down and draining her.

"She is dead. I will call you tomorrow. Do not disturb me unless it is an emergency." Eric hung up.

Eric got up from his desk and went to the kitchen to heat up a True Blood. He found the taste vile but tolerable. He knew Sookie would not stand for him feeding from another, and he frankly had no desire too. He went to go check on Sookie, to find her resting comfortably. He sat on the bed and watched her sleep. She was so small, so mortal. What was he thinking loving her? She looked so delicate. Then he thought of all that she had endured. She was a constant source of surprise to him. Her resilience, her bravery were matched by her kindness and generosity. She was too good and he knew he did not deserve her, but he would keep her anyway. Eric smiled to himself. He reached into his night stand drawer and pulled out the little powder blue box and opened it. He had purchased this ring soon after his memories returned. To him they were wed, but he knew a human marriage was important to Sookie. He knew it would make her happy. He would wait for the perfect time to give this to her. He slipped the box back into the drawer crawled back under the covers to hold her.

"So much trouble." He smiled and breathed in her perfume of her scent.

A/N- _THANK YOU! To all who have added my story to your FAV list. Smooches to everyone who has taken time to review. The reviews have been so great THANKS! Keep them coming they encourage me to keep going._

_*please excuse any huge mistakes (spelling etc.) it's midnight and I am betaless and lost in a sea of fiction. More questions answered and more lemons coming up!_


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: The SVM characters are the property of Miss Charlaine Harris. No infringement is intended.

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**Little Bit of This, Little Bit of That….**

**SPOV**

I woke up the next morning feeling a little groggy but no worse for the wear. I am starting to bounce back from the attempts on my life much faster lately. Good grief. Buried under the blankets with Eric's arm and leg draped over me I slid out of the bed to go handle my 'human needs' in the bathroom. I took a hot shower and decided I was going to sunbathe today and try to relax. I got a bikini from my drawer put on some flip flops grabbed my tanning lotion from the bag I brought from home and headed upstairs. I was starving and considering what I had been through over the last few days I was surprised. I started some coffee and looked in the fridge to see what there was. It was fully stocked and I was glad about it. I made eggs, bacon, and toast, chopped up some fruit, and at the last minute decided that pancakes would really hit the spot. I sat in the breakfast nook and ate my breakfast and drank my coffee while I enjoyed the view of the back yard. There was a large patio with a grill and one of those big outdoor brick ovens. Which was an odd thing for a Vampire to bother with in my opinion, but I assumed it was Pam's doing. She was on an _Iron Chef America_ kick for awhile and was convinced that given the opportunity she could take Bobby Flay down and Morimoto, which I found hilarious since she has not had the need to actually _eat_ in hundreds of years. The lounge furniture looked really luxurious and there was a really nice patio set out there too. I washed up my dished amazed at the amount of food I had just consumed. I still felt like I was not satisfied, not really thirst but something close to it. I heard my phone ring in my purse on the counter. Eric must have brought it in. I dug it out and looked to see who it was. Jason.

"Hello?"

"Sookie? What the FUCK! Where are you?" Jason was beside himself.

"I am in Shreveport." He didn't need the details, and I was just not in the mood.

"I have been trying to call you! I don't know how to tell you this, but Gran's house burned down." He sounded accusatory.

"I know." I could not think of any other response.

"Well shit, why didn't you call me? You stayin' with the Vamp for awhile then? You know you can stay with me Sookie. I'd be glad to have you."

"Thanks Jason, but I am going to stay in Shreveport with Eric for the time being until I figure I out what to do." I was going to mention Dermot, but thought better of it.

"Okay, well if you need anything let me know. You had the insurance paid up right, any idea how much the payout is?" I cannot believe he was asking me about the insurance money right now.

"Jason, I don't know I have to go okay. Bye." I hung up. Jason's selfishness was not on my to do list today. I noticed that I had several missed calls from Sam, Tara, and Amelia. I would call them later I just did not feel like it right now. I sent them a group text letting them know I was fine and in Shreveport. I listened to my voice messages skipping the majority of them being a frantic Jason and concerned Sam. I had a message from Mr. Cataliades saying that he had some business to discuss with me in regard to my Great-Grandfather and to please call so that we could set up a time to meet. Later. I put my phone away grabbed a bottle of water and headed out to the patio. The hot tub had been out of the sight line of the window and was really lovely. It was a step down from the patio and had an over flow that looked like a waterfall that went into the pool. I thought of skinny dipping with Eric and got a little shiver. I set up shop on the lounge chair and started to rub suntan oil on my skin as I rubbed it onto my arms the sun caught one of the stones on the bracelet Claude had given me. I had completely forgotten that I was still wearing it and thought about how fortunate it was that it did not get lost in the struggle with Arlene. Oddly enough it looked different from when he first gave it to me. Initially I thought the diamonds had opalescence to them. Like diamonds with liquid in them and now they were crystal clear. Odd.

I put on my shades and lay back to soak up some rays. I lay there for some time and then flipped over to my stomach so my tan would be even. I must have dozed off, because when I opened my eyes it was dusk. Taking another swig of my water I went inside, I could feel through the bond that Eric was waking so I went down to his lair. I peeled of my bikini and slid into the bed next to my Vampire. _My_ Vampire…._mine_. That possessive little thought took me by surprise. I snuggled into him and waited for him to wake.

Eric began to stir a few minutes later. His arms wrapped around me and he hugged me to him. He buried his face into my hair an inhaled. I felt like a cantaloupe being checked for ripeness. Nuzzling my neck and planted kisses on my neck I felt something else begin to stir. Suddenly at an alarming speed Eric flipped me over. He was wide eyed his fangs were down and his nostrils flared. I had never seen this look in his eyes before it was, _feral. _Filled with a kind of_ a hunger _I would have been terrified in that moment if I hadn't felt a wave of emotion so overwhelming that my body began to quiver. It was lust, a wild lust that chilled me to the bone and engulfed me in flames all at once.

"Lover," Eric was utterly growling. "What have you been doing today?" His nostrils flared as leaned a little closer and inhaled.

I could barely speak. "I little bit of this, little bit of that, I um sunbat…e.e umph..Eric you're hurting me." He had a really tight grip on my arms and he flipped us over so that he was straddling me his face inches from mine.

"You smell and taste delicious." Then he was on me kissing me, his hands were everywhere. Smothering me with wet open mouth kisses, his hips grinding his engorged plenty into me I let out a moan. The lust coming from the bond felt like it was going to consume me, suddenly Eric plunged himself into me with such force that I felt that I might split in two. He was trusting at an inhuman speed

"EEERIIIIC!" I screamed in ecstasy as he bit into my neck. He sucked greedily and I felt my mind begin to go hazy. The lust in the bond changed to something else.

Hunger.

Unexpectedly, he released his grip on me and leaped off of me. His back was against the wall, his body rigid and his mouth pursed in determination and a drop of my blood trickling from the side of his mouth. His eyes in slits glared at me.

I was terrified, "Eric, what's the matter with you?"

"Sookie," he hissed. "Go into your closet at the back there is a keypad on the wall that will open it. Go into it and do not come out until I tell you."

I stared at him.

"NOW!" he roared.

I ran into my closet not bothering to shut the door yanking the dresses hanging in the back of the walk in closet and to the side I saw a keypad. It was the same blush tone as the paint on the closet wall. But you could see that dark outlines of the number pad and an outline of a hand print. Instinctively I put my hand on the outline and to my disbelief a door slid open. I ran into the room and turned before the door closed to see Eric tearing the room apart.

**A/N- I want to thank everyone for their reviews. This chapter kept changing as I wrote it. I hope you feel it's going some place you'd like to follow. GREEN IS LOVE!**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: All the rights to the SVM characters are the property of Charlain Harris. No infringement is intended

**CHAPTER NINE**

**Kashmir**

**SPOV**

I was in complete darkness then suddenly the lights clicked on. I was standing in a smallish room with what appeared to be a small kitchenette a bed, toilet, and a small desk with several screens on it. Omigod, a panic room. I sat on the bed trying to figure out what had just happened. I could feel a rush of emotions through the bond; lust, desire, fear, pain, and anguish. This went on for what felt like hours, but I knew it was ten minutes at best. The bond began lull and I felt myself stiffen in anticipation, what was happening? I curled into a ball hugging my knees and closed my eyes tight. Suddenly, I felt a sense of calm.

**EPOV**

"NOW!" I roared.

Sookie looked confused and terrified. I had seen this look in the final moments of one of my meals. She ran into the closet. It every once of my will not to pursue her. I felt her confusion and relief when she got the door to open. When I heard the clank of the safe room lock I released. I began to tear the room apart breaking the posters on the bed as I bound onto the bed. I writhed on bed rubbing myself in the scent of her, of us. I clawed and ripped at the bed I bit into my wrist and felt my release and the blood oozed into my mouth. I collapsed onto the bed. I could feel her fear through the bond.

'_What have I done?_' I thought to myself. I sat up on the bed and sat with my head in my hands. It has finally happened. Surely now after this she will realize that her love for him was unnatural and she would fear him as humans should fear all Vampire. His greatest fear other than their deaths. He had lost control and frightened her. Eric sat immobile in that position his mind racing. All this time he had been able to control himself her blood was intoxication and their bond was strong, but tonight had been different. He thought back on what had just happened. He remembered waking up and feeling the comfort of her close proximity through the bond. He began his usual routine holding her tight and inhaling her scent.

_Her scent. _

Her scent is not what it usually is. She smells the same just more _aromatic. _The phone in his night stand went off and he knew Dr. Ludwig had arrived.

'_Shit.'_

He answered the phone.

"Dr. Ludwig to see Miss Stackhouse."

"Enter," I hit the button to open the gate. I just threw on my jeans lying on the floor and went to the door. Dr. Ludwig was at the door and I could see her driver waiting in the black BMW.

"Viking," the little Dr. quipped.

I had only a vague idea of what the little Dr. was. Gossip in the Supe world was impossible. I recognized her as Hobbit. No one knows much about them. They are secretive, do not tend to mix with other creatures, and are not of this realm. I can only recall meeting one. I was roaming the Big Isle of Europe with a young Vampire named Dante Alighieri in 1351 as the black plague was coming to an end. Back then a plague or disaster hit and the world became a smorgasbord for Vampires. We glamoured a maiden we caught at dusk gathering water from a well to let us into her home. We drained her family save herself and her brother, Dante preferred men. We stayed a few days feeding from them, and leaving their deaths to be blamed on the plague. When Dante decided he would keep the boy as a pet. Leaving the village the boy became ill he was too weak to travel so Dante decided to drain him. Taking the boy into the alleyway of a local Tavern we met a drunken Hobbit who introduced himself as Mungo Tussock from Oatbarton . The Hobbit said he was traveling with a carnival of Supes that had set up camp near the village. He wanted to know if he could barter for the human. Mungo claimed to be an Alchemist. He said that he would give us each an Origanum flower pod. I knew what they were and was intrigued. I had heard that the seeds attracted Garden Fae. He said that he needed the boy for 'research.' We gave him the boy and took the pods. We were duped of course since neither Dante nor I have actually seen an Origanum pod. Dante was furious and wanted revenge. We tracked the little Hobbit to the carnival site only to find they had left. Dante was angry enough to pursue the creature. I was not as deeply offended as it had been Dante's pet so we parted ways.

** POV**

The Viking opened the door looking a bit tousled.

"Viking." I greeted him. As pleasantly as I could. Evening appointments irritated me, but his little Telepath Fae would pay for my retirement at this rate. He stood there looking quite stupefied.

"I have come to examine the girl, may I come in?" All beauty not brains with this one.

"Of course," he moved aside and motioned me in.

"Where is the girl?" I asked growing annoyed.

The Viking shut the door and said that there had been a 'development.'

'_Now what' _I thought to myself. Then I actually _looked_ at him. There was blood smeared on his face and bare chest and his eyes were wild with what appeared to be _fear_.

"What have you done Northman? Where is Sookie?" I was trying not to shout, but I had come to like the little danger prone girl. I feared that perhaps her Fae blood had finally over took him and he had killed her. He slumped and proceeded to tell me the events of the evening. He led me to a hidden door in a closet and we descended to his lair. I told him to give me the code to the safe room and to leave.

"I assure you I am in control of myself," He protested.

"Now you are. She may be very afraid of you right now. So please, go upstairs. I will bring her up after I have examined her. He retreated up the stairs. I went into the closet to the safe room door. I could not believe my eyes when the door opened. Sookie lay on the bed in a fetal position sleeping. She jumped up when she heard the door close. I knew exactly what had happened.

"By The Lady of Lórien," I gasped. I could not believe it.

**SPOV**

I heard the click of the door open and I jumped up. Dr. Ludwig was standing in the doorway.

"By The Lady of Lórien," she gasped.

"Oh Dr. Ludwig where is Eric is he okay?" I could feel the tears starting to pool in my eyes. I could not take losing him. She put her little hand up indicating I should stop where I was. Closing the gap between us she stared up at me like I was the weirdest thing she had ever seen and I know this woman (or whatever she was) knew weird.

"Sookie," she said slowly as if I was the one who'd just had a freak out. "Where is the bracelet?"

"What?"

"Bracelet you had on the other day when I examined you." She held out her hand.

"I have it on." I held up my hand with the bracelet dangling from my wrist. She grabbed my hand closing the gap between us. She eyed the stones on the bracelet carefully then she looked up at me with a look of wonder in her eyes. This could _not_ be good.

"Sit down," Dr. Ludwig instructed. I sat while she examined me. She took a little purple bottle of her bag.

"Drink this," she handed me the bottle. It tasted bitter and awful. I gagged.

"You must finish it," she commanded. We sat in silence for a few moments and then I felt it. It was like I had just put the finest silk robe on my naked body. I had completely forgotten I was naked. And reached for a blanket.

"Dress and meet us upstairs we must speak to the Viking." She turned and punched a code into the panel. The door slid open and I followed her out. She continued up the stairs while I stared at the destruction. Two of the posters on the four poster bed were torn off, and the blankets and mattress were torn to shreds. I grabbed a gown from my drawer and went up stairs. Walking down into the sitting room I saw the Dr. sitting opposite Eric, who stiffened when he saw me.

"Please sit Sookie; the Viking will be able to control himself." Dr. Ludwig motioned or me to sit.

Dr. Ludwig looked from me then to Eric and cleared her throat before she began, " Sookie when I saw you wearing an Animus Stone bracelet it had not even crossed my mind to warn you. After all you are bedding a Vampire and under no circumstances have I ever heard it told of them being anything but sterile, so you can imagine my surprise." She sighed. "Considering your 'unusual' genetics I suppose anything could be possible," She seemed to be talking more to herself at this point.

"What does the bracelet have to do with anything?" Eric sounded a little wound up. The little Dr. seemed to snap out of her ramblings.

"Animus diamonds are from the realm of Kashmir. They are extremely rare and expensive because of this. I have a few in Fae, but this is only the second occasion where I have seen an _active_ stone."

It was obvious to Dr. Ludwig that Eric and I were clueless, because this explanation was met by blank stares from the both of us so she continued to explain. "Armisael are the only beings able to make the transfer and enliven the stones with a soul."

"A WHAT?" Eric and I exclaimed at the same time.

"Another name for Animus Diamonds is 'Soul Diamonds' they are used in Elvin fertility ceremonies," She continued. Kashmir is a dangerous realm and you risk life and limb in a search for such stones, and in the event you are successful they are of no use without the aid of an Armisael Fae or Angel of the Womb, which I assure you, is unlikely. Though powerful, I must assure you that I am quite shocked that it worked with a Vampire. We must set up prenatal visits to monitor this pregnancy very closely..."

Pregnancy.

Did she just say PREGNANCY?

I felt as if I was going to faint.

I tried to focus on rest of Dr. Ludwig's words, but I felt dizzy.

"Sookie, other aspects of your genetic makeup seem to have been activated with conception. Your fae scent is very strong because of the hormone fluctuations of pregnancy. The tincture I gave you earlier will mask your scent for awhile. Hopefully, Eric will be able to acclimate to you your scent as the effects will wear off slowly. If not you can always take more. Well be sure to get lots of rest and try to avoid Lemons, Iron and Garlic. I will send my assistant with some prenatal vitamins. I will have Gertie call to make a follow up appointment and I should now more then. Congratulations." She stood up. "I can show myself out."

Eric and I sat on the couch staring at each other. Pregnant? This was not happening. I felt my eyes begin to sting.

"I am a homeless, telepathic-barmaid, unwed mother," I wailed and collapsed into the sofa sobbing. Eric was next to me in a flash holding me.

"This has been a very dramatic evening Lover." He rubbed my back while he spoke.

I sniffed and looked up at him. I could feel love, and happiness through the bond.

All I could do was cry.

_A/N* Please review and let me know what you think so far. I have an outline through CH 15, Do you think I should continue? Please review. _


	10. Chapter 10

A/N SVM Characters are property of Charlaine Harris. Not infringement is intended.

**CHAPTER TEN**

**Stars**

**EPOV**

Sookie lay with her head in my lap leaking and hiccupping until she exhausted herself. I carried her to the guest bedroom and tucked her into the covers. I sat on the bed and watched her sleep for a few moments thinking of the information we had just received. A _child._ Never in my wildest dreams had I thought this possible. I was going to be a _father_ again. Sookie's love had warmed me like the Sun I had not seen in centuries. She is the Sun to my Moon, and now there would be stars. My jubilation quickly diminished when I recalled her reaction. She had said that she is '_homeless_, and _unwed_'. Why must she insult me so? Silly girl. My home _is_ her home and we are _wed_ by Vampire law, though I realize she does not fully accept this. A child changes everything. Smiling to himself, Eric thought he would easily convince her to quit working for the shifter and move in permanently. She was going to be a Mother she should be home caring for his young. He would not allow her to be away from him with his child. He smiled to himself.

Eric then began to think of the ramifications of having a child. The _danger_ of having a child. He thought of how he could barely keep Sookie safe, what with the constant threat of someone trying to end her. A child would be even more of a liability. He needed to take measures to ensure the safety of his bonded and child. He began to strategize in his mind his next move had to be the right one there was no longer a margin for error.

Sookie sighed and he stroked her hair and laid his hand on her stomach. Her skin had a slight glow and felt like silk. '_My wife and child'_, he thought.

The child. Would it be a child really? _What_ would it be exactly? Human? Fae? Vampire? A combination of the three? He hated unknowns and this was surely one. He would need to find out more about this.

He got up to go take a shower and dress. He went to his office and turned on his computer. He ordered a new bed and linens on the internet. He emailed Bobby his day man the details to have it done tomorrow. Then he called his child Pam.

"Fangtasia, we suck so you don't have too." She drawled.

"Pamela, come to my house immediately."

"Yes, Master. What has threatened our favorite telepath now?" I was in no mood for her teasing.

"Pamela. Enough. I will expect you promptly." I hung up. This was serious and I am in no mood for her humor.

Eric thought of his reaction to Sookie earlier and grimaced at his loss of control. Was it safe to feed from her anymore? He hardened and felt his fangs run down a bit at the thought of her delicious blood. He had lost control. He contemplated what transpired when he had risen earlier, it is not everyday a Vampire wakes up to a Fairy. He took some pride in the fact that he was able to stop himself before he drained her dry. The emotions he felt through the bond had been magnified and when he tasted her blood and she his, the bloodlust momentarily overtook him. He was sure that now that he knew to expect this he could control himself, and there was always the tincture from Dr. Ludwig. But how safe was she around other Vampires or Supes for that matter. Her smell and appearance were clearly something new. Perhaps he could explain it away as a reaction to his blood for now. He felt Pam drawing near. He went into the sitting room to await her.

**Pam POV**

I arrived and let myself in. Eric was in the sitting room and I sat on the sofa across from a very tightly wound Viking.

"Pamela," Eric began. _'Uh oh what on Earth has Sookie done now?'_

I was trying to control my excitement. There had been more action and adventure in the last few years of knowing Sookie Stackhouse than I had experienced in hundreds of years.

"Have you heard of Animus Diamonds?" _Shit_. If he was about to put getting the telepath an Animus diamond on _my_ 'to do' list I am going to be _pissed_, those things are rare at best.

"Eric, why do you not just go to Tiffany as I suggested?" maybe I could talk him out of this notion. I am all for him wooing my telepathic friend, but not at the expense of my social calendar.

"Have you or have you not Pam." Oh my, he is in a mood.

"Yes I have, they are of another realm and hard to acquire."

Eric seemed impressed. What can I say I love jewelry. He studied me closely and began again.

"Claude gave Sookie a bracelet with such stones. Apparently, under the right circumstances they cause fertility. Sookie is pregnant." He was beaming! Had he finally gone crackers over this human?

"Master," I began slowly as not to poke at his obvious lunacy to aggressively. "With _who's_ child is she pregnant? Vampires are _sterile_." There, I had said it.

"Not_ this_ Vampire," he actually puffed up a bit and grinned his arrogant grin.

"How is this possible, are you sure?" I almost began to tell him how _improbable_ this is, but thought better of it. This is _Sookie_ we are talking about, anything is possible.

He proceeded to tell me about waking to her and losing control, and about the visit from Dr. Ludwig.

Just then Sookie came into the room. Her eyes were puffy and red no doubt from leaking as she was so prone to doing, but what I noticed most of all was her_ skin_ and her _scent_. Her skin had a very soft glow to it. She normally smelled quite good, but this was intoxicating. My nostrils flared and I could feel my fangs extend a little, she smelled floral and sweet with a hint of musk. I was reminded of the pastries I loved as a human. Eric let out a little growl in my direction. I quickly collected myself.

"Calm down, Eric. I happen to be a model of _self-control_." Sookie looked from me to Eric and went to sit next to him. He put his arm around her gingerly as if she might break.

"Well Sookie, you never cease to keep it interesting my telepathic little friend."

**SPOV**

I woke up in bed. My body felt heavy and tired from crying and I was hungry. I sat up and looked at the clock 11:30 p.m. I let myself fall back onto the pillow. Pregnant. Well _shit._

I thought about the dream I'd had of Claudine that afternoon and suddenly wondered if it was really a dream at all. Then there was Claude, just wait until I got my hands on him. Who the Hell gives someone a fucking Elvin fertility bracelet and doesn't mention it? I knew that before Faeries go to the Summerlands they visit their kin from when Claudette died. That is how Claudine and Claude knew she had been murdered. Something tells me this had been a joint effort.

'_I had always wanted a little family.' _I thought to myself rubbing my hand over my abdomen. Of course a Viking Vampire baby daddy is not exactly what I had envisioned. We were not even _married. _What would people say? I know I shouldn't care, but I did. I know Eric considers me his wife, but I had always wanted a wedding with a white dress and flowers and bridesmaids. I sighed to myself thinking of what a pipe dream that was. I was far from virginal and I had no friends to speak of to stand as bridesmaids anyway. The only realistic part of that fantasy was the flowers.

My life has been a hot mess since the day I met a Vampire. At least when I was just 'Crazy Sookie' telepathic barmaid no one was trying to _kill_ me. Now in addition to trying to keep myself alive I would have a_ baby_ to worry about too. A _baby_. Would it even _be_ a regular baby? I could not even think like that.

'_Pull it together Stackhouse.'_ I thought. Gran raised Jason and I after my parents died. She did it all alone on very little money, and I was far from normal. At least money would not be an issue with Eric as the father. Eric. Oh I hope he isn't too upset with my reaction. I have a right to flip out a little. Most men from what I picked from peoples' minds react very differently when they find out their wife or girlfriend is pregnant. Happiness, denial, disbelief, trying to _eat_ her. That was a new one. Omigod! What if Eric couldn't control himself and wanted to _eat_ the baby? This was all just too much.

I could feel his love, happiness, and pride coming through the bond this very minute. He was _happy_ about this. I could hear voices coming from downstairs and decided I should get up. I went downstairs to find Pam and Eric talking. They stopped when I walked in to look at me. Eric was smiling and Pam was staring at me like I was a slice of her favorite pie. Her nostrils flared and I heard Eric growl at her. Uh oh.

"Calm down, Eric. I happen to be a model of _self-control_." Pam sneered at Eric. I got the impression he had told her about what happened earlier. I looked from Pam to Eric and went to sit next to him. He put his arm around me as if I was made of glass and he might break me.

"Well Sookie, you never cease to keep it interesting my telepathic little friend." Pam was smiling at me.

"I personally have much to do," Pam stated very matter of fact. "_I_ have a Baby Shower to plan! I have always wanted to go to one. When is the child due?"

"Pam, I think it is a little soon to plan a baby shower. We are not even married." I felt Eric's grip tighten a little.

"Humph. According to Vampire law, you are wed. If you would like a wedding say the word and I will plan one. Did you know that Martha Stewart has an _entire_ magazine dedicated to such things? It will be an evening wedding of course, and in your um _condition_ we should do it as soon as possible if you truly desire the Human custom. What is your favorite color Sookie?" Pam was pulling a pen and note pad from her purse. I could feel that my face was beet red.

"Now just wait a minute there Pam." I sighed. "Eric and I have not discussed this." Did he even _want_ to have a wedding? I felt him give me a squeeze. "I am really feeling overwhelmed right now, can we talk about this later?"

"Whatever, don't take too long. I don't think Vera Wang makes maternity wedding gowns. Well, I will leave you two to it." She stood up and nodded to Eric and then to me.

"Master. Mistress." She said that with a smirk, and left.

Eric and I sat in silence for a few moments and then my stomach growled loudly.

"You need sustenance," Eric stood up and went to the kitchen. "Sit there, I will prepare you something, unless you would like to go out?"

"I can make myself something."

"No, I will do it. You rest and tell me what you would like." He had his head in the refrigerator reciting its contents. "Lover," he said casually, "DeCastro has planned a Gala and insists that you come. He wants to publicly announce his protection of you." He busied himself rattling pots in an obvious attempt to avoid my reaction.

"When?" I asked.

"We leave in two days."

"Eric."

"Yes Lover?"

"I'll have a steak. Rare. _Very_ rare."

A/N* Thanks so much for your kind reviews and encouragement. I will be posting Chapter 11 soon. Please forgive any mistakes I am Beta-less and lost in a sea of fiction.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N The SVM characters are property of the lovely Charlaine Harris, I'm just borrowing them

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**Ordinary Miracles**

**SPOV**

I woke up this morning in the spare bedroom alone. Eric was close I could feel him, but he wasn't in bed next to me and I missed him. I could not believe he cooked for me last night. There are few people who can say that they have had a meal prepared by a thousand year old Viking Vampire. It was good too. I struggled for so long with my feelings and our bond. I didn't know whose feelings were whose, but I am starting to think it doesn't matter as long as we feel the same. Everything has changed so quickly. I am going to be a mother, and most likely moving to Shreveport permanently. I never thought of leaving my little farmhouse, but something tells me that Eric would never tolerate being apart from his child. It makes me sad to know that it is gone, but lots of things have changed and are gone. I'm still here, I am going to be a mother, and I am in love with a Vampire. That is my present reality and I have to work with what I've got right?

I got out of bed and went to take a shower and dress. I noticed that Eric put some clothes out for me. I think he felt really bad about what happened in the lair and doesn't want me to do down there until it is fixed. He said last night that Bobby his day man would come and handle it. I really do not feel like dealing with Bobby today so I think I'll make myself scarce.

I ate a bowl of cereal and some juice. Checking my phone messages I decided to call Amelia back. It's already 11 a.m. so she should be up.

"Hello?"

"Amelia, its Sookie."

"SOOKIE! Oh my God, are you okay? Where are you? Sam called and said that the house burned, I've been trying to call you."

"I am ok, I guess. Considering. The house is completely gone so I am staying in Shreveport with Eric." There was a pause on the other end.

"_Really_, well I am surprised." I could _hear_ the smirk on her face.

"What do you mean?" I deadpanned.

"Well I am just surprised you are letting Eric take care of you that's all."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I had not called her to argue, but she was pissing me off.

"You're independent and pig-headed to a fault. He obviously loves you as best he knows how. He has _shown_ you _over_ and _over_ and _over_ again, in return you constantly shut him down. So, I am surprised."

I didn't know what to say to that. Do I really shut him down? "I am very aware of the way Eric feels about me, thank you so much Amelia Broadway."

"Does he know how you feel about him? Have you told him you love him?"

"Amelia this is not what I called to talk to you about." I was not having this conversation right now, and I really did not want to tell her about the baby at this point. "I just wanted to touch base and see how things were going." She started to tell me about New Orleans and the repairs to her place, the new tenant. She seemed happier. I think getting out of Bon Temps did her some good. She mentioned having her father send someone to look at what was left of my house, but I told her not to worry about it. We said our good byes and I hung up feeling a little irritated.

Maybe Eric and I should clear the air about our relationship; I mean we _are_ having a baby. I cleaned up my dish and decided I needed get some Sun. I lay out on the patio until around lunch and I felt ravenous. I decided I needed to get out of the house. Eric had given me the gate code so I could come and go as I pleased. I decided to take the Escalade again. I went to downtown Shreveport and grabbed a bite at a little place called The Blind Tiger. Eric would find that amusing. I had a burger, rare. I normally prefer medium, but lately something about a bloody burger really did it for me. I walked around with an ice cream cone and window shopped. I came upon a little bookstore. The sign read Magnus Magic Shoppe. Hmm. It was tucked away and I almost didn't see it. I walked in and the little bell rang to alert the woman at the counter that a customer had come in. The woman behind the counter turned to greet me, I let my shields down for a second. Her brain just sort of hummed. I could hear murmurings, but no actual thoughts. She gave me a half smile. "May I help you find something?" She looked about seventy with long grey hair falling down her back. She wore an array of beads and bobbles.

"Um, I am just looking around." I told her. She eyed me suspiciously and busied herself around the store. There was a large book section with lots of magic related books. I perused the titles and came across a book called _Witch Craft for Dummies_ and I laughed out loud. The store clerk who had made her way to where I was standing busied herself putting away books trying to eye me discretely. I reached up to take a closer look at a book of medicinal herbs when she spoke.

"Would you like for me to read your palm?"

I really didn't, but what would be the harm? So I told her okay. She led me to a little table in the back corner of the shop smiling she sat across from me and asked for my left hand. She studied it for a moment and her face went white as a sheet. She looked up at me and her eyes narrowed.

"What game are you playing at?" She hissed, "Why have you come?" I stared at her dumbfounded.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." She held my hand tighter. "I know what you are," she leapt to her feet. "Did they send you for me? I will not go back!" She was shrieking and I was ready to shit myself I was so scared. I stood up making my way to the exit.

"Look Ma'am I think there has been some sort of misunderstanding. Thank you for your time." I fled from the store as fast as I could. I kept going until I got to the car.

'_What in the world was that about?' _I thought about the magic store lady on the way home. Part of me thought I should have stayed and tried to figure out what exactly she thinks I _am_, but I have a child to worry about now and refuse to put myself in danger if I have a say in the matter. I pulled into the garage went into the house and set my stuff on the table. The clock read 4:30 p.m. Eric would be up soon so I thought I would take a nap so I could go to Fangtasia with him tonight. I curled up on the sofa with Gran's afghan that I had saved from the fire and dosed off.

**EPOV**

Eric awoke in the safe room of the lair. He could feel Sookie near and that she slept. He lay there on the bed for a moment thinking and plotting. He was not sure what would happen in Vegas if anything happened at all. He prided himself on anticipating the unknown. Pam referred to them as 'known unknowns.' Whatever happened he would protect Sookie at all costs. He rose and exited the little room. The lair was intact again. The bed was sleigh style and a rich Mahogany. He'd chosen 1200 count sheets in tan, a comforter in burgundy satin and a cashmere blanket in the same color. He was pleased that his day man had removed all evidence of the previous night's events. He smirked to himself at what his human day man must have thought of the sight. He showered and dressed in black denim, a black t-shirt, a leather vest and a pair of black flip flops. He wore the flip flops to annoy Pam. She had mentioned on numerous occasions that his choice of footwear left much to be desired, and she especially despised flip flops. He ran a brush through his blonde hair and put it in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. He was thinking of cutting it.

He went upstairs to find Sookie in the living room sleeping on the sofa wrapped in that hideous blanket. He thought of how she had cared for him when he was under Hallow's curse and wrapped him in the very same blanket. Then he noticed something else about her. Her skin had a slight glow to it. The lights were out so it was actually very noticeable. He went to her and kneeled next to her inhaling her scent, she smelled intoxicating. His hand reached up to move a golden strand from her neck and then he saw it.

Her ear.

Eric shook himself a little and leaned closer, this could not be right. Very subtly her ear formed into a point. She shifted and in his shock at this discovery he had not noticed her stir.

"Hi Honey," she smiled groggily. She sat up a little kissing him on the lips. Eric returned her kiss hesitantly. He was uneasy as he was not completely sure of what was happening to Sookie. He would call Dr. Ludwig. He thirsted for her, but dared not feed from her until he knew what was happening.

"Are you hungry?" Sookie was nuzzling his neck and moved her hair to expose her neck. Eric felt himself stiffen in excitement and he groaned. He pulled back from her and stood.

"I must go to Fangtasia tonight. There are matters I must attend to before we leave for Vegas." He could feel that she was feeling rejected through the bond so he stroked her face with affection.

"Do you mind if I come too? I will just hang out at the bar. I don't want to sit here alone tonight."

"Of course Lover." He smiled at her. He would rather she stayed safe at home until they knew more, but at least he could see how other Vamps would react to her before going to Vegas.

"Okay, I will go change really quick." Sookie went upstairs to change, and Eric heated himself a True Blood. He took a deep swig and grimaced.

"Vile." He doubted after having Sookie's blood if anything other than her blood would satisfy him. She appeared in the kitchen wearing a black strapless dress with a flared skirt and little flowers throughout the boned bodice. She was a vision, his fangs ran down.

"Do I look okay?" She asked him nervously smiling.

"Lover, I will be surprised if I am not forced to kill several people tonight you look so delicious." She smiled at him and he thought that really may literally be the case in the next day or so.

**Alpha Omega POV**

Eric and Sookie climbed into the Corvette and headed for Fangtasia. They stopped to get Sookie something to eat on the way. They rode silently both deep in thought. Eric finally broke the silence.

"We leave for Vega tomorrow at 8 p.m. We will stay for two days. I have explained to Felipe that you are still healing from…" He did not finish the sentence.

"Being tortured." Sookie said blankly.

"Yes, so we will not be required to stay long."

They arrived at Fangtasia and Eric parked in back and they entered through the employee doors. They entered Eric's office and Sookie put her purse on the couch. Eric turned on his laptop and began to busy himself. There was a knock at the door and Eric gave the okay to enter. Pam walked in wearing a black leather cat suit with a neckline that plunged nearly to her navel and spiked heeled Christian Loubuitins and blood red lipstick her golden hair parted down the middle and falling pin straight down her back.

"Hello Master. Sookie, you look delicious as usual."

"You too Pam." This made Pam smirk.

"Pam," Eric addressed her, "I have much to do before we leave tomorrow evening, please escort Sookie to the floor and keep her company until I am finished."

"My pleasure, Sookie shall we?" Pam gestured for Sookie to exit first.

Eric smiled at Sookie, "I will be with you as soon as I can Lover." And his attentions went back to the paperwork on his desk.

Sookie smiled at him and followed Pam. The crowed parted like the Red Sea as they crossed the floor to Eric's booth. Sookie had her shields up, but she could feel the hate filled glares of the jealous fang bangers staring at her. They sat down and Yvette one of the new waitresses sauntered over.

"How may I serve you Mistress?" She was looking at Pam and completely ignoring Sookie.

"Bring me a True Blood AB-," Pam turned to Sookie, "What would you like Sookie dear?"

"I'd like a cherry coke please." Sookie smiled at Yvette and was met with a smirk. Yvette went to get the drinks and Pam began to speak.

"So, have you decided if you are doing a human wedding ceremony or not?"

"No Pam, I have not had a chance to think about that since I spoke to you, what _last night_."

"Tick, Tock." Pam smirked eyeing Sookie's abdomen. Pam was distracted by one of the waitresses trying to get her attention. "I will be right back," Pam said standing. "Be sure not to get killed in the time I am away."

Sookie was glad to sit alone. She really just wanted to people watch a little and maybe do a bit of dancing. The DJ was playing Lady GaGa's Love Game song and bobbed a little when Yvette returned with the drinks. Sookie did not notice her right away and caught a glimpse of her thoughts.

'_Enjoy it while you can you silly Bitch, I'll have him if I have to get rid of you myself.' _Yvette's malicious thoughts startled Sookie and she looked at her. Yvette smiled at her and asked her if there was anything else she needed. Sookie felt a rage burn in her that made her want to jump over the table and yank out a handful of Yvette's red hair.

"No Thanks," Sookie practically sneered. Yvette looked taken aback and made a hasty retreat.

Sookie sipped her drink trying to calm her anger when she noticed that several of the local Vamps were staring at her, some of them had their fangs down a bit. Sookie shifted in her seat and thought it good that they all new she belongs to Eric as much as she hated the possessive term. Thalia, a Vampire who Sookie found particularly scary and mysterious even for a Vampire began to approach her. Thalia had never said more than three words to Sookie and so she felt unnerved at her approach. No one really knew much about Thalia other than that she was from Greece, and that was a maybe as she never confirmed or denied it.

Thalia paused in front of the table and greeted her in what Sookie thought was an unusually melodic voice. Sookie nodded that she may and Thalia sat never taking her eyes from Sookie's.

**THALIA POV**

Thalia detested the humans that patronized Fantasia. Their desperation for a tryst with death truly was disgusting, and she felt that enduring their advances was really beneath her. She tolerated it only to remain in the area, she respected the Northman. He was fair and yet ruthless, more importantly other than her expected presence here twice a week he let her be. She thought of how it had taken her nearly three thousand years to decide that is exactly what she wanted, to be left alone. She saw Pamela and Sookie the telepath enter the bar. Thalia had never paid too much attention to Sookie. She was Eric's pet and from what she understood a great deal of trouble with seemed to amuse Pamela to no end. She thought that the little girl must be delicious in addition to her telepathy to put up with her constant inconveniences.

Tonight however, Sookie caught Thalia's eye. She could not believe her eyes.

"By The Lady of Lórien it's not possible," Thalia murmured to herself. Thalia continued to observe as Pamela and Sookie sat down. She saw the one they called Yvette take their order and walks away. Pam got up moments later and Sookie was alone. She observed the little girl for a moment and then the whore waitress returned with their drinks. Thalia did not catch what was said, but she did see the look on Sookie's face. Her normally polite Southern Lady demeanor was replaced with a look she recognized immediately. _'This little girl has no idea what she is'_. Thalia thought to herself.

Thalia approached Sookie after the bar wench departed.

"Hello Sookie, may I join you?" Thalia said making an effort at human civility. Sookie nodded nervously, _'I am the one, who should be nervous,'_ Thalia thought to herself.

"I see Pamela and the Viking have left you to your own devices this evening," Thalia thought to attempt a smile when she said this, but it seemed to unnerve Sookie so she ceased. She really had no desire to talk to her she just wanted a closer look. She had to be sure.

"Eric has a lot to do before we go to Vegas and Pam just stepped away for a minute. I am okay, just people watching ya' know," smiling uneasily Sookie moved a lock of her flaxen hair behind her ear and Thalia saw it. Sookie's ear had a slight point.

"I don't believe it." Thalia said aloud.

"Believe what?" Sookie asked looking puzzled. The red haired one returned with another drink for Sookie. Thalia watched her glare at the barmaid a sneer on her lips. Setting the drink down the girl said something humanly conversational and Thalia watched as Sookie's skin began to glow a little brighter. Her blue eyes shone an eerily and the waitress looked as if she might soil herself.

"That will be all wretch, be gone!" Thalia said loudly to Yvette. She grabbed Sookie's hand and with Vampire quickness dragged her toward Eric's office.

"Ow, Thalia! Let go of me." Thalia threw the door to Eric's office open just as he was about to open the door himself it appeared. Thalia shoved Sookie into Eric's arms who gave her a murderous glare that would have frightened anyone else. Thalia stepped in and shut the door behind her.

Sookie stood behind Eric rubbing her wrist.

"Thalia," Eric practically roared, "What the _fuck_ do you think you are doing?"

"I am preventing your little Sookie from tearing one of your barmaids to bits in a room full of witnesses."

"WHAT?" The Viking looked down at Sookie who gave him a bewildered look shrugging her shoulders.

"I caught a thought from Yvette that upset me, but I hardly intended to 'tear her to bits'." Sookie was smirking girlishly when she said this. _'Neither of them knows!'_ Thalia thought to herself.

"Excuse me little Sookie, but Elven Bloodlust is nothing to scoff at." Thalia spat indignantly. Something seemed to click in the Viking's head and stared at Sookie who looked from him to me.

"What?" She said.

"Sookie," the Viking spoke staring at Sookie, "We need to call Dr. Ludwig. Now."

**A/N –Thank you all so much for your reviews! Please keep letting me know what you think! **


	12. Chapter 12

A/N- THE SVM folks are property of Miss Charlaine Harris- No infringement intended.

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

**Show Me Your Teeth**

**Sookie POV**

"Excuse me little Sookie, but Elven Bloodlust is nothing to scoff at." Thalia spat indignantly. Eric was staring at me like I had just sprouted horn-which would so_ not_ be okay right now.

"What?"

"Sookie," the Eric said staring at me like I might explode, "We need to call Dr. Ludwig. Now."

"Wait a minute! Thalia what are you talking about? What the _fuck_ is going on?"

Thalia looked at me almost thoughtfully, "Sookie," she took a long completely unnecessary pause and continued, "First, I think Eric needs to call Dr. Ludwig immediately and tell her what has happened." With that Eric went for the phone.

"Why don't ya'll tell me what the fuck happened, cause I have no clue as to what ya'll are talkin' about."

Thalia stared blankly at me. "You have no idea what you are do you?"

"I'm pissed off is what I am! What the fuck are you talking about?" I just yelled at a really scary Vampiress, maybe I was crazy too.

"I am very old Sookie, older than your Viking. There are things of this world that Humans are just beginning to know about. This reality that you live in, this time this place is a something of a cross roads between realms. An out-post of sorts, causing this realm to become quite a mixture of beings and creatures. When you came in tonight your skin had a glow that I recognized, you see Elves have not been seen in this realm for two thousand years. I came to speak with you to get a closer look."

"ELVES! I am like an eight Fairy and all human after that so you must be mistaken." The room was spinning at this point and I went to sit down. Thalia remained by the door and I could hear Eric talking on the phone.

"I do not know _what_ you are Sookie, but you are far _less Human_ than you imagine yourself to be." Thalia walked out of the room after she said that the door closing behind her with a click. I sat with my head in my hands trying to calm myself. I moved my hand to put a stray hair behind my ear and. My _ear_. I jumped up and ran to the mirror in Eric's office yanking my hair back. My ears had a slight point. Not as pronounced as Nial or Claudine's, but they were surely more pointed than they had been yesterday. _I think? _I had not made it a habit to check my ears every morning so I really couldn't say when this happened.

"Oh my God," I gasped looking at myself in the mirror. "What _am_ I? What is happening to me?"

"Lover, we will find out it will be fine. I spoke with Dr. Ludwig and she is on her way." Eric picked me up and carried me to the couch.

Dr. Ludwig 'popped' in looking concerned. _'Not good.' _I thought to myself_._

"Sookie, what has happened?" Dr. Ludwig asked.

"I don't know! The day was going really well, I had a little altercation in Shreveport. Other than that my day was going fine until Thalia started man-handling me going on about Elven Bloodlust!" Now I was crying.

"What altercation?" Eric boomed.

"Quiet Viking, get Thalia." Dr. Ludwig ordered. I heard Eric make a phone call and Thalia walked through the door.

"What happened Thalia?" Dr. Ludwig was still staring at me when she asked the question.

"I noticed it when she entered the bar. She had a glow I have seen before. I wanted a closer look to be sure, I was curious. The barmaid came to take her order and I saw something I have not seen in two millennia. I fought with the Elves at the battle of _Laurelindórenan_ during the Third Age," Thalia puffed up a little at this. "I know Elven Bloodlust when I see it, and I know what it is capable of. I have no idea what brought it on as the girl only brought her a drink. I assumed it was not what she ordered. I recall Elves being of a mercurial temperament." Eric chuckled at this, and I failed to see the humor.

"I noticed the glow tonight, and I also saw her ears but decided not to mention it." Eric chimed in.

"You noticed my _skin __**glowing**_ and that my _**ears**_ where _**pointed**_, but you decided not to mention it?" I wailed.

"You may go Thalia," Eric dismissed her and then came to sit by me, "I did not want to upset you Dear One, I was going to call the doctor and ask her later. What upset you earlier?"

"I heard Yvette insult me."

"Aloud?" I could feel his anger through the bond.

"No with my telepathy."

"Well," Dr. Ludwig huffed, "This explains the origins of your telepathic ability. That is an Elven trait, not Fae. Being pregnant may intensify your emotions, and Elves are by nature emotional. This may complicate your pregnancy far more than I anticipated. I must speak to Nial Brigant, it is imperative that I know more about your lineage to treat you properly."

"The portals to Fae are closed." I sniffed.

Dr. Ludwig guffawed, "Child, there are ways around these things. I will contact you after I have spoken to the Prince and I know more. Until then, please try to keep your tempter." And with a 'pop' she was gone.

Eric rubbed circles on my back and kissed the top of my head, "It will be fine Lover. I have much to do this evening. I will have Pam take you home and keep you company. "I nodded and he stood and summoned Pam.

Pam entered Eric's office with a smirk on her face. "Yes Master?"

"Pam, Sookie is not feeling well. Take her home and stay with her until I arrive." Eric really was so sexy in Sherriff mode.

"I am going to go to the Ladies' room before we go Pam." I had to go bad.

"Go with her Pam," Eric said nodding his head toward the door.

"Um excuse me, I am pregnant not disabled. I can go to the washroom by myself." I stormed past them through the door. I went into the employee restroom and went into the stall. I heard two people come in. one went to sink and the other went into the stall next to me.

"Did you see what that bitch Sookie had on tonight?" It was Yvette in the stall next to me.

"Yeah, she is going to have to do better than that if she is going to hold on to that sweet hunk of Vampire." Onya laughed from the sink. I could see from the little crack in the stall she was fixing her frosted pink lipstick.

"She isn't. I just need five minutes with him and he will forget all about her white trash ass." The toilet flushed and Yvette left the stall and joined Onya at the sink. I could feel my eye burning with tears a little ball of rage in the pit of my stomach. I finished up and flushed. I walked out of the stall with my head held high and over to the sink to wash my hands. Onya and Yvette looked at me, then each other and laughed. I washed my hands dried them and turned to Yvette.

"Stay away from Eric," I spat through gritted teeth. She was much taller than I am so she looked down at me with a perfectly arched eyebrow in the air and said, "Or you'll do what bitch?"

I felt that little ball of anger growing and I felt my fist clench, "I'll rip your fucking throat out you slut."

I heard Onya laugh. Yvette leaned down so she was inches from my face, "You and what army cunt."

Something in me snapped. I felt it.

**Alpha Omega POV**

Sookie turned and punched Onya in the nose. She went down like a ton of bricks. "You fucking crazy bitch!" Yvette yelled she went to hit her, but Sookie grabbed her hand and bent it in the wrong direction, "Owwww!"she shrieked.

With her free hand Sookie grabbed her by the throat pinning her against the wall. She leaned in so that she and Yvette were nose to nose. "I don't need an army." Sookie growled.

At that moment Eric and Pam bursts through the door. Eric had felt Sookie's emotions and they had come to see what the matter was.

**EPOV**

I was not prepared for what we found in the ladies' room. Onya was writhing on the floor gripping her bleeding nose wailing. And Sookie had Yvette by the throat pinned against the wall. Sookie's skin was glowing a bright white, her hair was alive with electricity, and when she turned to look at Pam and I her blue eyes were grey and glistening and her fangs were down._ FANGS_!

"Oh my, this is new." I heard Pam quip.

Yvette was making chocking noises, and I knew Sookie would never forgive herself if she killed human.

"Sookie," I think Yvette is chocking. I heard Pam chuckle.

"Sookie, let the bitch go before you kill her." Pam said brusquely, "I won't spend the next twenty years listening to your guilt over ending the tramp."

Sookie seemed to be regaining herself and so I approached her putting my hand on the hand she hand on the girl's throat and I felt it release. Her body relaxed and before she passed out I pulled her toward me. Yvette slumped to the floor and Onya moaned.

"Pam I will take Sookie to your van. Glamour these two and fire them." Pam tossed me her keys and I carried Sookie to the van and buckled her into the passenger side of Pam's Town and Country. Her head slumped to the side and I kissed her nose and smiled to myself.

"I love you Sookie."

Pam came out with a smirk on her face and I tossed her the keys and went back into Fangtasia. My guests would arrive soon and I wanted to have enough time to brief them on the situation.

**PAM POV**

After glamouring Onya and telling Felicia to glamour Yvette when she came around, and to fire them both after their shift was up. I went out the back door in time to hear him say it. 'I love you Sookie.' Of course he would tell her while she was passed out. He threw me the keys and I got in.

Halfway to the lair Sookie began to come too. She was rubbing her head and looked more confused than usual.

"Pam? What happened?"

"You tell me." I glanced at Sookie and she looked as if she would hurt herself if she thought to hard about it so I let her off the hook.

"Well, you said you were going to the restroom. The next thing I know Eric says you are in trouble and we kick in the door to find you had broken Onya's nose and were in the process of chocking Yvette."

"WHAT?" The look on her face was priceless; this really is my favorite human.

"Oh don't fret. Onya's nose will heal and Yvette will live."

"Good to know." She frowned and crossed her arms. She looked sullen.

"I glamoured them so they will not remember you beat them up if that makes you feel better."

"It doesn't." Well now she was just pouting.

"Que será, sera. We are here." I could not help myself, "Sookie?"

"Yes Pam?" she sighed.

"Can I see your fangs later?"

"My WHAT?!"

A/N* I couldn't help the girl fight. Tomorrow night Off to VEGAS! Please review I read them all!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N~SVM Characters are the property of Charlain Harris.

~~ Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, and or added my work to your Fav's and story alerts. This is my first FanFic and I am overwhelmed by the reception of my little tale.~~

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

**-Watch Your Mouth**

**Alpha Omega POV**

They pulled up to the gate and Pam deftly entered the code and the iron gate sprang to life with a clang and parted for them to enter.

"Can I see your fangs later?" Pam teased Sookie laughing.

"My WHAT?!" Sookie's hand unconsciously went to touch her teeth sending Pam into a fit of laughter.

"Not _funny_ Pam," they pulled up the drive way and stopped in front of the house Sookie opened the door and got out of the van stomping towards the front door. Pam was next to her in a blink unlocking the door.

"Oh Sookie, lighten up. Dear Abby says it is important to be able to see the humor in one's life."

"_Fuck_ Dear Abby," Sookie snorted walking through the foyer toward the kitchen. Pam stopped in her tracks and sucking her teeth, this gesture amused Sookie in its humanness.

"Sookie! Do _not_ speak of Dear Abby that way. She is only trying to help." Sookie rolled her eyes washed her hands in the kitchen sink and pulled a blood from the fridge to put in the microwave for Pam and began to make herself a sandwich. Pam slid gracefully onto one of the stools at the kitchen island.

"Really Sookie, life is full of changes. You must learn to adjust. Trust me I know." The microwave beeped and Sookie got the True Blood out shook it and turned to slid it in front of Pam. Startled by the unusual sight of Pam in her leather cat suit with its plunging neckline working on knitting what appeared to be a pair of sage green baby booties.

"Pam," Sookie slowly "What are you _doing_?"

"I am knitting a garment for your child," Pam looked at her then went back to her work "Martha Stewart says that this is an appropriate color when one does not know the child's gender."

Sookie felt touched at this gesture Pam was such contradiction she thought, "Thank you Pam that is very sweet of you." Pam huffed a little in acknowledgement. Sookie sat across from Pam and ate her sandwich watching her knit with impressive speed. She thought of how nice it was that Vamps could just sit in silence without feeling the need to chatter about nothing to fill the silence. Pam thought the same about her. After Sookie finished and cleaned her dishes she decided she needed a bath.

"Pam, I am going to go get ready for bed. We can watcha movie or somethin' after I am finished. If you want."

"Do not feel that you need to entertain me Sookie. If you are tired, sleep." Sookie started toward the 'master bedroom' when Pam spoke again.

"_What to expect When You are Expecting _says that you must rest now, because you will be very busy when the baby arrives. It is a very interesting book. I will get you a copy"

Sookie shook her head and smiled continuing to the bedroom. She sat on the bed and fell back in exhaustion running her hands over her still flat belly smiling to herself despite the bizarre circumstances. She found herself excited at the thought of a baby. _'I can do this,_' she thought to herself then she thought better of it, _'WE can do this._' She smiled to herself and decided to go down to the lair to bathe. Sookie went into the closet and entered the code to open the hidden door to Eric's day room. She was amazed that he had not only cleaned up all evidence from the carnage of the other night, but had also gotten a new bed. She ran her hand on the softest blanket she had ever felt, _'Cashmere.'_ She thought to herself and smiled and Eric's lavishness. She took her clothes off and went to run a bath. She looked at herself in the mirror and opened her mouth to examine her teeth. Her canines looked a little sharper than usual, but she did not think they looked like fangs at all. _'That Pam,_' she thought to herself shaking her head with a smile. Sookie pinned her hair up and added some jasmine and sandalwood bath oil to the tub. She turned the water off and slid into the massive tub with a sigh, feeling the tensions melt from her body. She soaked until she felt the water begin to chill. Drying herself with a fluffy towel and slathering herself with lotion then wrapping the towel around herself she went to the bedroom to put on a pair of pajamas. Sighing at her choices she decided that she needed to go shopping and purchase something that was not lace, and or see through to wear to bed. She put on a pink lace thong and went to Eric's drawer for a t-shirts to put on. The clock on her side of the bed read 11:59 she knew this to be early by Vampire standards and decided to go into the living room and sit with Pam.

Sookie entered the living room to find Pam sitting on the sofa in down time. She noticed that Pam had completed the little booties and had the beginnings of a little sweater in the same color on her lap. Sookie sat on the chaise and pooled her gran's afghan over her legs.

"Oh good," Pam said coming out of her down time, "I was contemplating coming to made sure you had not drowned."

"I'm not going out that easily," Sookie was joking and quite serious all at once.

"I should think not," Pam smirked "You have more lives than a cat." They both laughed at that little truism. Pam continued to work on the sweater. Sookie turned on the television and started flipping channels she settled on 'Snapped' when Pam objected to her turning the channel.

"Do not turn it, I love this show! It is a show about women who kill their husbands and or lovers. It is hilarious."

Sookie did not find this show nearly as funny as Pam did and found herself getting drowsy rousing from her haze of sleep every now and then when Pam cackled at the demise of some cheating spouse.

Sookie awoke to Eric gently rubbing her back and kissing her cheek shifting her to position her on his lap.

"Lover, wake up. Dr. Ludwig is here. She has news." Sookie saw Dr. Ludwig sitting on the chair near the sofa where Pam sat.

"Sookie," Dr. Ludwig began "I have spoken with the Prince and have more information on your condition. Please pay attention I know you are tired."

"I'm awake." Sookie was nervous about what Dr. Ludwig had to say, but she was tired of being left in the dark. She deserved to know what she was in for. She took a deep breath.

"Let's hear it Dr. Ludwig."

A/N- The next chapter Is already FIN I just need to edit. Stay tuned


	14. Chapter 14

A/N-SVM Characters are property of Charlaine Harris. Also I am a HUGE Tolkien fan and have borrowed a little of characterizations of Elves.

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

**Girl, You Have No Faith in Medicine**

**SPOV**

"I'm awake." I was nervous about what Dr. Ludwig had to say, but I am tired of being left in the dark until it's too late. I deserve to know what I am in for. I took a deep breath.

"Let's hear it Dr. Ludwig." I felt Eric give me a little squeeze and Pam actually looked excited. I could tell she was trying not to smile. I thought of telling her to leave, but who am I to deny her fun. Actually, I considered Pam a friend, and of those I felt in short supply.

Dr. Ludwig took a deep breath and began," I was able to speak to your Great-grandfather this evening. He was reluctant to give me any information of use until I explained your condition to him. He became more forthcoming after that. What do you know of the Elves?" She was looking at me. Unless she was talking about those cute little Keebler elves on the commercials, so not m

"I know Thalia mentioned a little to you about them." She sighed, "To say that Elves have a mercurial temperament is putting it mildly. Some say they are simply mad."

I heard Pam chuckle and Eric shot her a look of warning. Dr. Ludwig continued, "They are sensitive and emotionally volatile, but also prolific artist and some are very skilled healers. The Prince explained that long ago there was a dispute between the House of Brigant and one of the royal houses of the Elves. It was decided that in order to maintain peace a union should be formed between the royal houses. To my knowledge before and after this there is no record of the _mixing_ of these beings in that way."

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Generally, Elves consider the Fae to be a diminished version of themselves. Elves have no allergy to lemon, or Iron while Fae do. Elves are naturally immortal, and remain unwearied with age. In addition to their immortality, Elves can recover from wounds which would normally kill a Fae or a mortal man. Not unlike Vampires." She looked at Eric when she said this. "Also, like Vampires their skin is incandescent. However, Elves can be slain, though it is no easy task to kill an Elf I assure you. They are also telepathic and can die of grief and weariness. Both beings are linked to nature, but Elves more so than the Fae. The lives of Elves only endure as their world endures so their aesthetics of preservation cause them to seek realms 'out of time', some attribute this to their lacking social skills. Who can say?" We sat in silence for a moment. "Anyway," Dr. Ludwig went on, "Nial was the chosen son of the Brigant house to solidify this union. He was wed to an Elven Princess, though he would not say which. Theirs' was not a union of love which is uncommon amongst the Elves. Two children were spawn from this union, Dermot and Fintan."

To say that I was shocked would be an understatement. "Thalia said that Elves left this realm, is that true?" I wondered if some Elven kinfolk were going to pop up and try to kill me. Nice huh? At one point extra family would have made me happy.

"For the most part the answer is yes. There are so few of them left in this realm and the natural untouched landscapes of this realm have been so diminished and polluted that all Elves who would have remained have become invisible to mortal eyes, except to those to whom they wish to manifest themselves. Most would seek very remote locations to habitat. Your pregnancy may prove to be difficult." I felt my body tense and Eric kissed the top of my head.

"The genetic composition of your child will be Vampire Fae, Elf and Human. With the two of you exchanging blood, the ratio it is hard to say without testing them, this is just a hypothesis. I will need to monitor you closely to even attempt to determine when you will be to term within the pregnancy."

"Lions and Tigers and Bears, oh my," Pam mumbled I shot her a look and Eric growled.

"Fae are born at thirteen months of gestation, Humans at nine, Elves at sixteen, and Vampire are normally sterile. Twinning is also common amongst Elves and Fae, which would effect the length of the pregnancy as well. Then there is the matter of the child's development after it is born, but we will cross that bridge when we come to it." Dr .Ludwig paused. I think she saw how nervous I looked at that last statement and decided I couldn't handle it. She was right.

"So you don't even know how _long_ I will be pregnant?" I felt like puking.

"No. I can tell you that some aspects of pregnancy are universal. The baby consumes what you consume, that includes Eric's blood."

"Should we stop exchanging blood?" Eric asked what I was thinking. I felt guilty and jealous at the thought of him feeding from someone else.

"I will leave that to your discretion. However, since you are biologically the father I cannot see the harm."

I breathed a little sigh of relief at this. I couldn't think of Eric feeding from anyone else, he felt my relief and hugged me a little tighter.

Dr. Ludwig continued, "You both should understand that Sookie's body is changing. Considering recent events in your behavior it would appear that the influx of hormones from pregnancy has activated dormant characteristics in your genetic makeup. Theses may have manifested eventually weather you became pregnant or not."

Well I guess it's a good thing my baby's daddy is a vamp; I would have had a hellofa time explaining this to a human man.

"Then there is the matter of your bond. The two of you can feel the other's emotions, and I estimate the pregnancy will only heighten this. Especially when you both are feeling the same emotion, the events of the previous evening are an example of this."

"What about the _FANGS_?" Pam piped in grinning.

Dr. Ludwig seemed to be thinking for a moment. "Neither Elves or Fae are known to have fangs so I imagine this may be one of the child's traits or a result of the amount of Vampire Blood she has ingested combined. I really am not sure."

"Your certainty is encouraging." Pam scoffed. I think Eric thought the same thing as he did not admonish her.

The little Dr. frowned at Pam, "This is uncharted territory in more ways than one. We are fortunate to know as much as we do. That being said I have brought some items to assist you Sookie." She reached into her bag and got out a bottle that looked like the one she gave me the other night and another bright yellow bottle. "You will need to take four drops of this daily no less," She held up the purple bottle "This will help to mask your scent, and this" she help up the yellow bottle "you are to take two drops daily. It will help your body cope with the hormone fluctuations and stabilize your moods."

"Like Fae Prozac!" Pam was enjoying this _waaay_ too much.

"Pamela!" Eric scolded.

"That is all I have for now. I will have my secretary call and schedule a follow up appointment. I will contact you when I know more. Be well." And with a 'pop' she was gone.

I just sat there holding the two bottles staring at them. Eric took them from me and handed them to Pam. "It's like Alice in Wonderland" She mumbled on her way to the kitchen.

"Lover, I know you are felling overwhelmed. Know that I will protect you." He was nuzzling my neck and rubbing circles on my belly. "Our baby will be fine, and we will be a family."

I sighed. His closeness was such a comfort; no one has ever made me feel as safe as I do with Eric. I cuddled into him and wrapped my arms around his neck, tuning my body so that I straddled him. "Let's go to be Eric, I'm tired." I wasn't _that_ tired, but I knew Pam could hear me.

"Do not worry about me," Pam yelled from the kitchen. "I will let myself out."

"Take me to the bedroom," I whispered in his ear. I felt his body become tense, and I felt apprehension from the bond. I began to rock my hips into him; I knew that he was feeling uncertain because of the other night. But I needed him. I needed to know that we were in this together; I needed to _feel_ that we were going to do this together. Eric picked me up and carried me down to the lair. He walked at a very human pace, and I felt his want through the bond. When we got to the lair Eric lay me on the bed, and went into the bathroom. I sat there for a few moments waiting for him to return when I heard the shower turn on. I could feel him fighting his desire for me through our bond. I got up and went into the bathroom. Yup, he was in the shower. I started to join him, but thought better of it. I hoisted myself onto the counter next to the sink and watched as he lathered his chiseled chest.

"Eric?"

"Yes, Lover?"

"What's wrong?"

"I do not think it is a good idea for us to be intimate tonight Sookie." His rejection hurt me even though I knew the reason for it.

"Honey, last night was not your fault. You heard what the Dr. said, about my scent and our emotions through the bond. I wanted you as much as you wanted me and we got carried away." He turned the shower off and opened the glass door, and I jumped down and grabbed him a towel. He took it and began to dry himself. I just stood there in awe of his magnificent physique trying not to lick the droplets of water from his perfect chest. He wrapped the towel around his waist. _'Oh to be that towel.' _I thought to myself licking my lips.

"Sookie, I nearly _drained_ you. I could never forgive myself if I hurt you." He looked into my eyes and I was lost in them. The corners of his beautiful mouth turned up, "You should be _afraid _after last night, instead you stand here inviting me to take you." I stepped toward him my heart beating rapidly.

"You would never hurt me; it is the one thing I am sure of." I touched his defined waist running my finger along the muscle that formed a 'v' at his sides. I slid my fingers into the towel and leaned in to kiss his chest. He kept his hands to his sides and let the towel fall to the floor. I moved my hands to his prize winning backside and squeezed. I heard a little rumble of laughter and pleasure in his chest. I licked a droplet of water from one of his nipples.

"Sookie," he moaned. I bit his nipple a little and felt his gracious plenty stir. His hand slid up under the t-shirt I wore stroking my back. Still gripping his bum I started to walk backward hoping I was heading toward the door. He let out a chuckle and lifted me up I wrapped my legs around his waist and he carried me to the bed. He sat down with me straddling him. I could tell he wanted me to lead. He lay back propping himself up on his elbow never taking his eyes from mine. I lifted the Fangtasia shirt over my head. We sat for a few moments just looking at each other. God I loved this man or uh Vampire-whatever. I began to move my hips in a circular motion he licked his lips and I leaned forward until my lips were next to his ear. The sensation of my nipples grazing his chest set my lady bits on fire.

"Don't be scared," I whispered in his ear using my best sex kitten voice, "I've done this before, and I won't hurt you." I kissed his earlobe his neck and along his jaw until I came to his lips. I kissed him tenderly on the lips slowly parting my lips and licking his bottom lip. I smiled into his mouth, "Kiss me baby or I may change my mind and hurt you anyway." He let out a growl and kissed me passionately, our tongues wrestling exploring every inch of the other's mouth. His hands grabbed onto my ass kneading my cheeks. I let out a moan, I could feel wetness pooling between my legs. I lifted myself onto my knees in a kneeling position with my left hand tangled in his golden locks I reached down with my right and guided him to my entrance. I sat down onto his erection letting out a feral moan and he hissed. I began to ride him fervently, his hands moving to my breast caressing and pinching my nipples. I felt my fangs extending.

"Sookie..ungh..Sookie." I felt his hips begin to thrust meeting my movements.

"Oh Eric..Oooh..my Gawd! Eric..BITE ME." I felt his apprehension through the bond, but I was coming and this was no time to be squeamish so I did what any modern take charge type a gal would do I leaned down inches from his face opening my mouth showing him my fangs running my tongue across them, and bit him in the shoulder. He let out a moan and I sucked the wound drawing his blood into my mouth. He bit into my neck and I felt myself release at the same time he did. I released his shoulder and licked the wound while he did the same. We lay on each other riding out the last tremors of our orgasms languidly (finally I got to use that in a sentence) licking the other's bite mark. I climbed off of him and crawled to the head of the bed intending to get under the covers. Eric grabbed me by my ankle he looked at me like a hungry cat and scooted up until his face hovered above my curls.

"Ah ah ah," He play chastised me, "Waste not want not Lover." With that his mouth was on me lapping at my center sending my body into a convulsion of ecstasy. When he was done he slid himself up next to me bringing the cashmere blanket over us. I scooted into him and he wrapped his arms around me his finger drawing circles on my- for now- flat tummy.

"Sookie," his cool breath in my ear gave me chills of desire. "I love you." I knew from the bond that he meant it, and that it was true.

"I love you too Eric." It was easier to say than I thought.

"Oh and Sookie," his face buried in my hair.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for not hurting me." We both laughed. "By the way, your fangs.." he paused.

"Yeah?" I was hoping he wasn't weirded out.

"..are almost as sexy as your gorgeous breasts. _Almost_." I could feel him smiling. At this point I was tired and I let myself drift off to sleep in Eric's arms.

**EPOV**

Eric lay there holding Sookie in his arms. He replayed her words in his mind over and over, 'I love you too Eric'. When he said it he had expected her to do something typically Sookie like over analyzing his profession of his love, or running off to the bathroom to hide. But she hadn't, she simply replied in kind. His decision was made.

**A/N-MUAH! THAnk you all for your wonderful reviews, they really encourage me to keep going. And let me tell ya' I got plans ya'll! GREEN **_**IS**_** LOVE! **


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

**Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Northman**

**EPOV**

_Eric lay there holding Sookie in his arms. He replayed her words in his mind over and over, 'I love you too Eric'. When he said it he had expected her to do something typically Sookie like over analyzing his profession of his love, or running off to the bathroom to hide. But she hadn't, she simply replied in kind. His decision was made._

……_**Earlier that night at Fangtasia**_

Eric walked back into Fangtasia after Pam and Sookie drove away. He thought of the scene between Sookie and the waitresses in the lavatory and smiled to himself. Eric could feel himself hardening just thinking about it. Eric went into his office and waited for his guests to arrive. This visit was unexpected and could mean nothing but trouble. '_As if I need any more of that.'_ He thought ruefully. He knew that Sookie was a liability, a weakness. And now a baby, well they may as well be born with a bull's eye on their foreheads. _'I should really just end her._' The truth is he loved her and his unborn child. After Vegas he would isolate Sookie as much as possible. He sat behind his desk deep in thought his slender fingers pressed into a steeple, he felt someone approach his door and knock.

"Enter.

Thalia opened the door, "Your guests are here, shall I show them in, or will you see them in the bar?"

"Show them in," Eric caught himself hoping this did not go poorly, as he felt a desire to get home to his Bonded.

He stood to greet his visitor. For most he would have remained seated, but he respected this Vampire more than most. He was a warrior in his Human life and a great ruler.

"Hello, Saladin," Eric nodded and motioned for his guests to be seated.

"Viking, it has been many seasons. I trust you are prosperous?" Saladin sat down on the couch across from Eric's desk. Motioning to the beautiful woman standing near the door Saladin said, "This is my child, Shaima." Eric nodded in her direction and she did the same. Eric noticed that she carried a Shamshir sword; her hair was black as coal and hung to her waist. Her skin appeared golden despite her Vampire paleness. Her eyes were rimmed in kohl which accentuated their Amber color and a small golden hoop glinted from her left nostril. She wore an Emerald green sheath on luxurious looking brocade. Eric could see that her beauty was matched by her deadliness.

"I am well, Thank you. To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

Saladin smirked and let out a chuckle, "You have not changed. Shaima and I are en route to Las Vegas for the 'celebration'. I fear this is not a social call, but business." Saladin rubbed his black beard thoughtfully as he studied Eric with his penetrating dark eyes hooded by his strong brow. "I will not beat around the bush as they say. I have information that you may find useful."

"I am listening," Eric found his curiosity peaked. Saladin was as respected as he was feared in the Vampire world.

"De Castro and his second that cretin Victor Madden, are boastful. De Castro's possession of a very valuable asset has arisen much interest in our world, as you must know. The stories of her gifts are matched only by the tales of her heroics." Saladin paused to ensure he had the Viking's attention, he did.

Eric could feel his rising anger rising, but suppressed it. "She is indeed an asset to Area 5, but I am afraid rumors of her powers are exaggerated." Eric noticed Saladin's eyebrow raise in question then a knowing smile spread across his face.

"It appears the other rumors are true as well."

"And what would that be?" Eric was hardly able to control his anger at this point.

"That the Telepath, the _human _has captured the attentions of one ancient Viking." He continued smirking triumphantly, "It is also rumored that said Viking holds her in _very_ high regard, and has not only _bonded_ to the woman, but indulges her whims audaciously." Eric sat in silence while Saladin continued.

"Some whisper that this human woman is his Achilles' heel, his greatest if not his only weakness."

"Make your point quickly Saladin, my patience grows thin." Eric's fangs had come down a bit.

"Be still Viking, I mean neither you nor your bonded harm. I for one do not find _love_ to be a weakness or a burden to carry. Love is a _motivator_. I am hoping that whatever the feelings you hold for the human motivate you to ally with me against De Castro." Eric raised his eyebrows at the last part.

"What exactly are you playing at?"

"It is simple, De Castro is not just untrustworthy, he is a coward. He is greedy and he has no honor. He attacked Sophie-Ann in an ultimate moment of weakness unprovoked." Eric could see Saladin's anger and wondered what his true motivations were.

"Why does this concern you?"

"Why_ I_ am concerned is not pertinent, I am here to tell you why this is of concern to _you_. At the time that dog De Castro attacked my dear Sophie-Ann the state of Louisiana was suffering the effects of Hurricane Katrina, as you well know. Many wondered why he would bother with a kingdom that was in such disrepair. The _kingdom_ is not the asset he coveted; it is the _telepath_ that he desired. I have it on good authority that he plans to _secure_ this asset thoroughly. Since your _attachment_ to the human is widely known I can only imagine how he plans to obtain this security." Saladin sat back into the sofa and crossed his leg casually waiting for the Viking to respond.

"What is it you hope to accomplish coming here Saladin? What you speak of is treason. Surely you are aware that I have sworn fealty to De Castro" Eric had no intention of expressing his disdain for De Castro just in case this was some sort of trick.

"My _hope_ is that the rumors of your affection for the human are not an exaggeration. My _hope_ is that you will see that securing the kingdom of Louisiana for yourself is the only way you will attain autonomy and the safety of your Human. Do you enjoy the tyranny of that coward De Castro and his vile pet Madden? While you have sworn fealty, he plots your final death. The _Viking_, the _Warrior_ that I once knew would not stand for such things."

Eric smirked, "Do not try to goad me old friend. What exactly would you stand to attain from this?"

"Satisfaction! I want his filthy head on a spike for the crows to pluck," Saladin spat. He calmed himself and continued, "Of course, I will take Nevada. I am not asking you to declare war just yet. I want an assurance that we are allies and of the same mind where De Castro is concerned."

Eric relaxed into his chair and put his feet up. "I will need to mull over what you have said of course."

"Of course," Saladin rose from his seat. "I will see you in Nevada. I hope to have an answer from you then." With a nod Shaima and Saladin left his office.

Eric thought about what Saladin said. He really had no desire to be king, but he was really growing weary of De Castro and Victor. Autonomy and the safety of his bonded and child, could they have a life under the rule of De Castro? Eric took out his cell phone and dialed.

"Hello Eric," a deep voice answered in a thick Cockney accent.

"Richard, I require your assistance. How soon can you get to Louisiana?"

"One week. I have some affairs that I will need to tie up, shall I bring the gents or am I the only one invited to whatever mischief you have brewing?" Eric smiled to himself.

"Bring the gents."

"See you in a week ol' chum." Eric hung up and slid his phone into his pocket.

Eric remembered one more task he had to complete before he went home. This, He would enjoy. Smiling to himself and humming a little tune he went down into the basement. He could hear the moans and smell the blood before he got to the bottom, Eric felt himself harden with each step into the dang basement. The liquor delivery person had been foolish enough to think that he could steal from him and not be discovered. Pam had already been to work on him and he lay on the floor chained to a post. Eric walked over to the man still humming his tune.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. Well, Pam did a number on you didn't she?" Eric smiled at the man grabbing his bloody shirt to read his name tag, "Jake, is it? Well Jake, My name is Eric Northman and I would like to ask you a few questions."

"Please," Jake moaned tears streaming down his face. "I have a family." He was openly sobbing at this point.

"Then we share something in common," Eric smile squatting to be at eye level with Jake. "I also have a family that I would really like to get home too, so I will be brief. DO NOT STEAL FROM VAMPIRES!" Eric roared and Jake wet himself. "It is ill advised and not mention foolhardy," Eric said in a very conversational tone.

"I am so sorry, please don't kill me," Jake pleaded.

"I'm not going to kill you, but I do have a reputation to maintain and I cannot just let you steal from me and not punish you. Lucky for you I am going to be a nice guy and cut you a break." With that Eric grabbed Jake's hand and ripped off three of his fingers. Jake wailed and then passed out form the pain.

"Sweet dreams."

He rose to his feet and left the bar anxious to get home to his bonded. Eric felt the vibration of his cell as he stood to leave.

"Northman."

"Viking, it is Ludwig. I have news that you and Sookie need to hear. When can we meet?"

"My home, in 20 minutes."

"I will see you then." The line clicked. He rushed home and made it in 15 minutes. When Eric arrived he found Pam sitting in the living room watching the television cackling at the humans. The grouchy little Dr. popped into the living room.

"Viking," She nodded. I went to go and wake Sookie so that we could hear the information Ludwig had gathered.

……_**.The next morning**_

**SPOV**

I woke up entangled in Vampire and a little sore, but in a good way. Hehe. I managed to get myself loose so I could go take care of my morning routine. In the shower I thought of everything that Dr. Ludwig told us last night. I felt scared out of my mind, but being honest with myself I also felt really excited. After drying my hair and putting on a pair of khaki Bermuda shorts and a pink polo shirt I remembered that tonight we leave for Las Vegas. Argh. To say I am not in the mood for vamp politics is an understatement. I looked at the clock to see it was 11 o'clock so I had some time to do a few things. Eric lay sprawled on the bed and I gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. I peeked under the blanket before I covered him up. I know its pervy, but I couldn't resist. Searching through my closet I picked out two evening gowns to take from the assortment that Eric had purchased.

'_I am really beginning to feel like a 'kept' woman.' _I thought to myself a little sourly. Well, I would not looka' gift Viking in the mouth. I choose a slender black beaded lace dress with spaghetti straps, and deep godets inset all around the hem, creating a mermaid silhouette. A beaded mesh inset at the bodice added drama to the low neckline. I tried it on and could not believe how sexy it looked. The fabric underneath made it appear that I wore nothing but strategically placed lace and beads. It was also pretty much backless. _Perfect_. Next I chose a soft pink strapless chiffon dress with a plunging sweetheart neckline studded with crystal beads. I put my khakis back on and my polo and hung the gowns to the side. I grabbed a coup0le of sundresses and a pair of jeans and a blue tank top with a matching cardigan. There was a garment bag and a suitcase towards the back of the closet so I packed it all up. I threw in a strapless bra and couple of thongs. I went to the bathroom and packed up my toiletries. '_There we go ready to roll.'_ I thought triumphant at being packed in all of twenty five minutes. I felt my tummy give a growl and went upstairs to get something to eat. I made myself a turkey sandwich since it was already 11:30 in the afternoon. I sat in the breakfast nook and looked out of the window. I imagined chasing a little golden haired child around the yard and it made me smile. I thought of last night, he said loves me. I had known it, but I know he does not like 'feelings' so it means so much to hear him_ say_ it.

Washing my dishes I noticed the two little bottles Dr. Ludwig gave me last night. I took the medicine according to her instructions. Taking medication would take some getting used to. I got out my cell phone and dialed Alcide. There was no answer so I left him a message to call me. I needed to get going on figuring out what to do about my house. I decided to sit outside by the pool for awhile. My cell phone rang before I even set it down. Tara.

"Hey Girl! What are you up to?" I chirped into the phone, my attempt at normalcy.

"Hey Sook, you sound chipper for someone who's house burned down. I just called to check on you. You know JB and I are here if you need anything." She went on to tell me about the latest Bon Temp gossip. She mentioned that no one had seen or heard from Arlene in days, and I felt bad. We said our good-byes and I headed to the pool. I dipped my feet in the cool water and listened to the calming sound of the waterfall feature. '_Shit my tan._' I looked around to make sure the coast was clear. I rolled up my shorts a little more and I took off my polo shirt and moved the straps off of my shoulders. I leaned back onto my elbows and worshipped the Sun. I know it's bad, but I do love the Sun. It was so quiet with the exception of the falling water that I almost missed it. The crunch of gravel under foot to my right. '_Shit!_' I opened my eyes and sat up; I hadn't put on sunglasses so my eyes needed a chance to adjust. I could see a figure cloaked in black coming toward me at an alarming pace. I shrieked just as the figure reached for me. A bolt of energy shot from behind me and hit the black figure just as it's hand gripped my throat. It let out a sharp cry clutching at its throat releasing me and knocking me into the pool as the hood fell back. I bobbed to the surface and scrambled to the edge of the pool. I stared unable to scream, it was the most frightening creature I had ever seen. It was completely hairless with very large pointed bat-like ears. It's skin mottled and scared as if it had been burned; the mouth opened in an 'o' of pain and revealed rows of rotten looking razor sharp teeth it's red eyes glazed over in pain and fury. It fell backward to the ground and shook a few times before it lay motionless.

I felt a hand grab my arm pulling me from the pool. I looked up to see the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life. She spoke in a language I have never heard before; flowing and melodious. She laid me on the ground and I suddenly realized that I was in my bra and shorts soaking wet. I crossed my arms over my chest in embarrassment. Her beautiful face looked perplexed and then a knowing smile crept across her face. She grabbed my polo shirt and handed it to me. I slipped it on quickly feeling my cheeks flush. She stood and walked over to the hideous creature lying on the ground. She gave it a kick with her foot, I assume to make sure it was dead. I could see now that an arrow protruded from its throat. She looked at me and smiled. She wore a grey cloak with a hood pinned at the neck with a broach that looked like a leaf, but it glistened with shades of amber and emerald. Underneath she wore a chamois bustier and fitted pants of the same material. She also had a little pouch attached to her back full of arrows like the one in the throat of the monster. She strode over to me and lifted me to my feet. I had to look up at her she looked to be over six feet tall. Her skin looked like fresh cream and her eyes sparkled the color of a cloudy day; grey blue. Her raven hair braided intricately around her beautiful face glistened in the daylight.

"Thank you," I sputtered. I stared mesmerized by her beauty.

"You are welcome, I am Artanis." She beamed at me revealing perfectly straight white teeth her voice like a song.

"I'm Sookie. Sookie Stackhouse, nice to meet you." I tried to smile, but honestly I was just too shaken to give her anything, but my 'crazy Sookie' smile.

"I know who you are. I am chagrined that I allowed the Grolm to get that close to you. Forgive me I was distracted; it has been so quiet that I grew complacent. Forgive me." Artanis bowed a little her beautiful face apologetic.

"S'okay. Um, I am really confused as to what is going on right now" I walked over to the patio chair and slumped onto it.

"I am an Archer from the Royal Guard of Lórien. It was rumored that there was movement in the darkness. I was sent to watch over you." She walked toward the creature, "They are a smelly lot aren't they?" She wrinkled her nose nodding toward the creature. "I will dispose of him." And with that the two of them disappeared. I sat motionless staring at the ground where the monster had been. I noticed that there was a patch of dead grass. It looked like the Earth had been scorched. Looking around I suddenly felt very _exposed. _I ran into the house and straight for Eric's day room making sure all of the safety doors were closed behind me. I went into the bathroom and stripped off my wet clothes. I turned on the shower and got in; enclosed in the glass shower in the safety of my Vampire's lair I let my fear grip me. I shook and wept until I was just a heap on the floor. I lay there as the water became cool. All I could think of was my baby, how would I begin to protect it from what is out there? I stood to my feet and turned off the shower. Drying myself in the mirror I caught a glimpse of myself, there was a red angry hand print on my throat were that creature had grabbed me. I sighed and went to my dresser for a night gown. I slipped it on and crawled into bed with Eric, scooting into him as close as possible. At this point in Eric's arms is the only place I feel safe.

Eric woke with a jolt. I felt him grab onto me and hug me tightly. I lost it; sobbing into his chest I relayed the events of the afternoon. I felt his anger through the bond, he coddled me stroking my hair and murmuring words of love into my ear. When we are like this I cannot help, but wonder if I really know Eric at all. There is the Eric I feel so safe with, whom I entrust with my life and my heart, the Eric that I love, the tender, gentle loving Eric. But I know there is an Eric that I do not get to see. I can see the reverence and often the fear in the eyes and sometimes the minds of others. I know his reputation, I know that he has killed and will kill again for me. Lord help, if that makes me a bad Christian but it makes me feel safe and loved. The more I thought of the fury of his love the wetter I became. I wanted him inside of me. I wanted him to take hold of me. I know he felt the wave of lust because he raised his head to look at me with his eyebrow raised.

"Lover?" He cooed.

"Yes Eric?"

"I can feel a shift in your emotions Dear One." A sexy smirk graced his face.

I felt a bit of a _shift_ from him as well. He began to lick the tears from my face and I ran my fingers along his chest down to his rock hard abdomen to his golden curls. He moaned when I began to stroke him his kisses moving from my cheek down my neck to my chin and finally my lips. Eric sat up bringing me with him. I slid down onto him and we rocked in a soothing and soft rhythm looking into the other's eyes. It is in these moments that I forget what he is, and all the dangerous things that are out there, waiting. I can feel myself on the edge, he is close to I can sense it. I begin to nuzzle his neck and he does the same, I feel him licking my jugular vein his cool tongue giving me goose bumps. "Do it." I murmur. He bites and I feel my body quake as I sink my teeth into his shoulder. We hold each other shaking from the sensation. "I love you Eric." I need him to know it to feel that it's true.

"And I you." We sit for awhile embracing one another. I did not want to let go. He lay us down and we just snuggled smiling and caressing each other. He may be a villain, but golly he's _my_ villain.

"Are you packed for our trip Lover?"

"Yes, do we really have to go? Is there any way out of this?" I knew there wasn't but I had to ask.

"No, it will be easier for us if we go. We will not stay long. There is a reception tonight, a meet and greet if you will. Tomorrow evening is the Gala and we will leave from it as soon as we can."

Eric stood up and held out his hand walking toward the bathroom. We showered and dressed I went upstairs to grab a bite while Eric packed. Eric came up with his bags and he looked drop dead gorgeous. haha. He wore a steel grey suit, which I imagined cost more than I make at Merlotte's in a year and a slate blue dress shirt.

"You look beautiful, Lover." Eric kissed me on the lips and then started to load our things into the Escalade. We rode to the little air strip in silence. I could see that Pam was already there waiting for us near the private jet. Eric stopped the car and turned to me taking my hand.

"Sookie, in light of recent events I think that it would be best if you did not leave the hotel room during the day while we are in Las Vegas." His face was calm but I could feel his anxiety through the bond. I felt tired and scared and I really just did not have the energy to argue, "Alright Eric." I could feel his relief and surprise at my compliance. He got out and came over to open my door while someone began to load our bags into the plane. As we got into the plane and settled into our seats Pam and Eric began to speak in low voices in a foreign language. I was too tired to object to the rudeness of this, and I just did not care. I looked out of the little oval window into the darkness. I really did not want to go to Las Vegas.

_**A/N- This was a rough chapter for me to write. I would up condensing two chapters from my outline, because I feel like it gave the story a better flow and would take it to where I am going a little faster. Plus, my muse has been on vaca the last few days. Hope you like it.-Let me know what ya'll think. **___


	16. Chapter 16

A/N-SVM Characters are property of Charlaine Harris

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

**Viva Las Vegas**

Sookie got up to use the restroom before the plane took then settled into the plush seats buckling her seatbelt. Eric and Pam were now speaking in English about some Fangtasia business when she returned to her seat. The pilot announced that they were ready to take off and asked that everyone take their seats. Sookie hated this part; she clutched the arms of the seat until her knuckles turned white. Eric sat in the seat next to her. Leaning over his cool breath in her ear he whispered, "Relax Sookie, everything will be fine. Perhaps, you need a distraction," He licked her ear lobe at the last part. Sookie turned to look him in the eye giving him an undeserved death glare. "You cannot be serious right now. My family home was burned down, I am PREGNANT with what may or may not be a VAMPIRE BABY, I am barely in control of my emotions 'cause apparently I am part Elf and they're PSYCHO, and a MONSTER attacked me today! Now I am on the way to Las Vegas for a healthy dose of bullshit vamp politics! I'd say I am plenty distracted." She folded her arms across her chest and huffed.

"I think this may be one of those mood swings the little troll doctor mentioned. Please tell me you packed her medication." Pam sniggered flipping through her 'O' Magazine casually.

"Do not fret Lover, I am sure we will have a little fun while in Las Vegas," Eric leered at her with a smirk.

"Is sex all you everything about?" Sookie was really feeling cranky the more she contemplated her situation. Eric pretended to ponder her question shrugging, "and blood. Mostly sex and blood, not necessarily in that order." He chuckled at his little joke and Pam smirked. "Besides, you are not in such a bad way. If you like I will build you another house though your _home_ is with me. I will allow nothing to harm you, and I have Compton researching what you saw today by the pool."

"And you have always been a bit testy, I for one am hoping Motherhood mellows you out," Pam interjected and they both chuckled.

"Are you two finished?"

"What happened today by the Pool?" If Sookie did not know any better she would think that Pam was _concerned_, and said as much. Pam practically snorted, "Sookie, we are friends are we not? Dear Abby says that sharing one's day is an integral part of maintaining a friendship, plus I am curious as to what or who is trying to kill you _today_. If I believed in such things I would say you are working off some _really_ bad Karma." Sookie proceeded to tell Pam about the monster that attacked her by the pool.

"It would have killed me I am sure of it!" Sookie felt queasy just thinking about it.

"What stopped him, your _FANGS_?" Pam could not help but get excited, _'the fun never stops with this one'_, Pam thought to herself.

"No, _PAM. _someone shot an arrow into his neck. She said her name was Artanis. I was so scared; I don't remember much else of what happened after that I just wanted to get inside." Sookie slumped a little finally allowing herself to feel as exhausted as she felt. Sookie dosed off and tried not to think of the horrible face of the monster from the pool.

**SPOV**

"Sookie, wake up we have arrived," Eric whispered into my neck. "I hope your nap has put you in a better mood."

"I'm sorry I was snippy, but I am just really NOT in the mood for this right now." I felt bad for being so awful earlier, but I really did not feel well at all. We got off of the plane and got into the limo that awaited. The lights were so bright! I felt like a goofy tourist pressed against the window trying to take everything in, I had a feeling I was not going to get to do much sightseeing. We arrived at one of DeCastro's hotels La Beijo, and let me tell you it was as over the top as that cape wearing nut-job. The driver circled around the massive fountain to drop us off at the door. The entrance looked like a Spanish villa there were huge palm trees flanking the entryway and a huge marble staircase. Eric got out and then took my hand to help me out of the car. We walked inside and let me tell ya' it was absolutely palatial. Eric checked us in and we headed to our rooms. Pam's rook was next to ours and there was a door linking them. Our room was huge and done up in white and a really pretty champagne color .It had a sunken sitting area bigger than my living room, and a little bar. The bathroom was marble wall to wall in the champagne color. The bellboy brought our bags up and I began to put our things away. There was a knock on the door and Eric went to get it.

"Hello Viking." Victor Madden. _'Super just the person to get this party_ started' I thought.

"Madden." Eric stepped in front of the door to block his view and Victor side stepped him. What a shit-head.

"Ah! Miss Stackhouse, lovely to see you again." He picked up my hand and kissed it, I heard a growl from Eric.

"Thank you, so nice to see you as well." I lied.

"Sookie is tired from the flight and needs to rest, what can I do for you Victor." Eric's voice was calm, but I could feel his rage.

"I'm sure," Victor gave a leer. "I have come to deliver your itinerary." He handed Eric an envelope and walked toward the door with a creepy smile and a nod he exited the room.

Eric opened the envelope and read it aloud.

"11:30 p.m. Social Hour." I rolled my eyes, _it's already 10 o'clock_.

"Midnight, presentation of the King." Oh boy I can't wait.

"Presentation of Royals, It goes on from there Dear One. It would appear that we will need to be present until around two and then we shall excuse ourselves."

The look on Eric's face revealed nothing, but I could feel his unease through the bond. I am starting to wonder why I even bother to leave home. Every time I do something bad happens. "I'd better go shower so I can get ready."

"I'll join you in a moment." Eric was dialing his cell phone looking more serious than usual.

I had already washed and was in the process of rinsing the shampoo from my hair when the shower door opened and Eric stepped in.

"Let me do that for you Lover." He began to run his fingers through my hair rinsing out the shampoo. His hands moving to my shoulders then down my arms as he kissed my neck. I felt myself becoming aroused and his arousal was folded against my back. I gave a little moan signaling him to continue. His long fingers made the decent to my lady parts and I shuddered in the anticipation of the pleasure I was about to receive. When he could feel I was ready for him he bent me foreword my hands pressed against the warm tile and he entered me in one thrust. I moaned in satisfaction, I really do love showering with Eric. I met him pound for pound until we both reached our release, Eric bit into my neck as he held his wrist to my mouth for me to drink. I felt my knees buckling and he held me up while he lazily licked the bite on my neck. Normally, he is more discrete about bite marks, but I knew he wanted to make a point about my 'ownership', _possessive_ Vampires.

We got out of the shower dried off and started to get ready. I blew out my hair and put a couple of curls in it. I went to go put on some gloss and mascara while Eric used the blow dryer.

I was already dressed in the little black number when Eric came out of the bathroom. He stopped cold, fangs extended.

"Lover, you look good enough to eat," He smirked devilishly as he walked toward me.

"Eric, stop. We'll never make it if we get started now."

"Damn, DeCastro and his theatrics. You are right Lover." He turned to get dressed giving me one last lustful look. I sat on the couch in the living area. I had to admit I felt particularly lousy at the moment I leaned back onto the soft cushions and felt myself drift to sleep.

Soft kisses from my Viking woke me from my little cat nap. Hmmm.

"Lover, we must go. Wake up." I opened my eyes to see Eric standing in front of me looking like two million bucks. His black suit fit perfectly and the blue silk shirt with a matching tie brought out his sapphire blue eyes. He grinned seductively and I knew he could feel my lust through the bond. He took my hand helping me up from the couch and kissed it. "Min kjære, let us go enthrall the vermin." He said with a wink, and I felt myself tingle all over. Pam came in through the joining door dressed to

Her blonde hair swept up into a chignon, she wore a steel grey cocktail length dress. It had little spaghetti straps set with black crystals and a pair of sky high stiletto pumps.

"You look delicious as always Sookie; I knew you would look fantastic in that little number." She appraised me fangs down looking very smug.

"You picked this out?"

"I did. If it were up to the Viking you would have nothing in that closet but thong panties, though I am sure you would look divine in nothing but, I informed him that your Southern Lady values require more fabric in public."

Eric kissed my hand and wiggled his eyebrows at me.

We left the hotel room and got into the elevator. Oddly there was not music and it was very quiet. Pam took the liberty of humming Girl from Impanema the whole way. That Pam.

The ballroom where the reception was taking place was gorgeous, decked out in gold and ivory. There was a blood fountain and a Champagne fountain, which I assumed was for any humans in attendance of which there were few. Aside from all of the voids I could read a few human minds most of them were scattered throughout the room. I noticed a large concentration of them near the blood fountain and I assumed they were 'donors'. Ick. I noticed that many of the Vampires were blatantly staring at me nostrils flared some of them even had a little fang showing. I felt my face flush with embarrassment. Eric and I mingled and he introduced me to various vamps as they came up to greet him. Midnight finally arrived and De Castro made his grand entrance. He wore a black suit and of course that ridiculous cape. He really did look like a Spanish Count Dracula. I tried hold in my giggles. He went to the front of the room and greeted everyone. The rest of the Royals already seemed to be in the room, he proceeded to acknowledge them individually. I zoned out a little until I felt Eric running his fingers along my spine. When the King finished the mingling continued. De Castro made his way toward us with Victor and Sandy in tow.

"Ah Meez Stackhouuuse, you look lovely as always." He took my hand and kissed my wrist and inhaled, a gesture I found very intimate and wildly inappropriate. I could feel Eric's anger though the bond.

"Nice to see you again as well your Majesty, please call me Sookie." Ick. This guy is a creep.

"Northman." He gave Eric a nod. "Meez Stack..Sookie, it appears you have recovered well from your incident with the Fae."

"Yes, I am feeling much better, thank you."

De Castro gave me a look that made me very uncomfortable. "Yes, I can see that. Well do enjoy yourselves. I must see to my other guests." He bowed a little before he walked off and I felt relieved. "Would you like a drink Sookie?" Eric leaned into my neck sending a shiver of lust through my body. Suddenly I felt hot, and felt myself beginning to perspire. I felt light headed and stumbled, but Eric caught me by the waist. "What is it Lover, are you alright? You look flushed."

"I'm okay I think I just need a little air and some water" I really just wanted to go back to the hotel room and lie down.

"I will find you refreshment and Pam will escort you onto the balcony for a little fresh air." With that Pam was next to me in an instant her delicate hand gripping my elbow and leading me through the crowd.

"Sookie," Pam whispered into my ear. "I do not mean to alarm you, but have you noticed that you seem to have the attention of every vampire in the room?"

I nodded.

"Well, as much as I would like to believe that it is my incomparable styling that has elevated your appeal..I must concede that it is your _scent_. Sookie, you smell as if you have been dipped in honey and baked in sunshine. I myself feel compelled to lick you right now, but I wouldn't want to start a feeding frenzy. Did you take the potion the little doctor gave you?"

_Shit_. "Umm, I forgot. It's in my purse in the room" I remembered Eric's reaction the other night and felt a sudden wave of terror.

"Fear is like a cherry on top so please get it together. Stay here on the balcony the air should help. I will go and get it. Eric will be here in a moment, DO NOT MOVE." Pam was gone in a blink. I grabbed the ledge of the balcony to steady myself. I really felt like throwing up. I leaned against the cool stone and took in a deep breath of the night air.

I felt a hum in my ears and I felt tense. Immediately I noticed a mist surrounding me hovering to the ground.

"Are you ill child?" The melodic voice startled me. I spun around to stare into the shadows at the source of the sound. I could make out the figure of a woman. I suddenly felt very uneasy.

"I'm okay, I just needed some air." As the figure stepped into the moon light I could see that she had very long blonde hair that shimmered in the moon's light, her gown looked like a mixture of silk and chiffon in shades of white, it covered her and showed no skin. He hands at her sides she took another step toward me. I gasped when I saw her 'face'. A beautiful golden mask covered her face; it was carved into the features of a beautiful woman with what looked like rubies adorning the mouth into a full pout. I was captivated by her beauty, and suddenly I felt afraid, no _terrified_. Her beautiful mask left a space to reveal her eyes. They glowed red like the dying embers of a fire. I instinctively took a step back.

"Do you fear me child?" She cooed in a voice so soothing I felt a part of me relax while all of my other instincts were telling me to run.

"I don't know. Should I be?" I knew it was no time to be flip, but better to get to the point right?

She let out a mirthless chuckle, "Yes, you have reason to fear me. However, in this moment you are safe from me. I merely came of out curiosity, I had to see with my own eyes." Her eyes were vicious and frightening and I felt as if she would stare a hole right through me

"Who are you?"

"I am called Albäid."

I was distracted by a familiar voice that I normally would not be in the mood for.

"Hey Babe, everything okay?" Quinn.

"Hey Quinn," I managed a Crazy Sookie smile. He approached me stopping short when She turned to face him and began to glide toward him. I noticed that his pansy colored eyes suddenly looked glazed over Albäid leaned in close to him and whispered something to him. Quinn started to stalk toward me I heard her cackle evilly as her form faded and I knew this did not bode well for me. Quinn stopped inched from me and inhaled deeply.

"Quinn?" He did not even blink. '_Maybe he is in shock'_. His huge form embraced me into a very uncomfortable bear hug while he inhaled deeply. I lightly hugged him back and then tried to push a little when it became clear he was not letting go.

"Hmmm. I've missed you Babe." He growled running his nose down my neck and his hand snaked down my sides and one of them squeezed my ass. Had he lost his mind?

"Quinn! Let me go!" I hissed.

"Don't fight it Babe, I know you've missed a warm blooded man holding you. Come with me. I won't let him hurt you. What we had was so good, and he _stole_ it, you were _**mine**_. But its okay I still want you like I have never wanted anyone else." This little confession was followed by another squeeze of my ass.

"John Quinn let go of me NOW!" At this point I could feel that my fangs had come down. _Damn it_, but I really felt pissed off.

"I do believe the lady has asked you to release her _Tiger_." Came a deep baritone with an accent I could not place. Quinn let go of me and turned toward the voice.

"This is a private discussion," Quinn growled. Faster than I could blink Quinn had the business end of a sword to his throat. The person wielding the sword was unexpected; a beautiful and very petite girl with skin the color of honey, long black hair, and glowing amber colored eyes rimmed in black liner with a little golden hoop through her nose smirked at Quinn. The baritone came from the man behind her to her right. He was not as tall as Quinn, but his presence radiated power and authority. His skin looked as if it had been browned by the sun before he became Vampire; he sported a full black beard meticulously groomed. His piercing dark eyes glared at Quinn from beneath the hood of his strong brow. His black pin stripped suit white shirt and gold silk tie made him appear as elegant as he was intimidating

"Heed my warning Tiger. Unless, you need Shaima to give you a lesson in chivalry." Shaima outright grinned. I could see her muscles twitching for a fight underneath her fitted gold sheath dress.

"Quinn, just leave okay." I lisped a little. _Damned fangs_. Quinn's eyes shot me a look.

"Jesus! Babe, what have you let the bloodsucker _DO_ to you?" Quinn's eyes had changed to a yellow color.

Shaima , apparently taking offense to the 'bloodsucker' comment pressed her sword into his neck causing him to growl. She growled back. '_Well shit.' _Suddenly I felt a wave of fury through the bond.

"I think the Tiger may indeed need a lesson in manners from Shaima, and after she is finished I will make bedroom slippers of what is left." Eric stood behind the mystery man looking absolutely murderous. Pam rushed from behind Eric and grabbed me by the elbow pulling me out of the way. Quinn's hands began to change and the one that had remained on my hip tore my dress exposing my right cheek, for God and everyone to see. Eric hissed and took a step toward Quinn, but the man held his arm in front of him.

"Kneel in defeat or retreat Tiger less I take your head." Shaima hissed in a deep voice that did not match her slight frame.

Our little party had attracted attention at this point and none other than Felipe De Castro himself appeared in the door way. "What is the meaning of this?"

"The Tiger was just leaving," The bearded man made it sound like more of a command than a commentary on the situation.

Quinn let out a feral growl ripping off his shirt taking a step back from Shaima and I could see the shimmer of him beginning to change. Not good. Suddenly a silver net dropped over him and he howled in pain and slumped to the ground. Two of Felipe's very large guards began to drag Quinn away. He was growling obscenities and thrashing. They dragged him from the balcony and De Castro was right behind them. I sighed and sank onto the stone bench jumping at the cold stone on my bare cheek.

"Never a dull moment with you my Telepathic friend. I was hoping to see him as a Tiger," Pam sighed. "He would make a lovely throw rug."

I heard Eric and the others chuckle at this, but I was just too shocked and exhausted to comment. What had come over Quinn? Was it the pregnancy or had that woman done something to him? I had to remember to take that elixir the doctor gave me, of that I am certain. Eric crouched next to me, "Are you alright Dear One? Did he hurt you?" I could feel his rage through the bond. I really don't think I can stop him from seriously hurting if not killing Quinn this time, he had gone too far.

Eric stood lifting me to my feet, I felt a cool woosh of air on my bottom and I head Pam snicker. Eric took of his jacket and wrapped it around me with vampire speed. I must have stood too fast, because I immediately felt dizzy. I felt a cramping in my stomach hugging myself and grimacing in pain I felt Eric grab hold of me. "I'm okay." I felt like hell. "Eric do you think we can just go back to our room?"

"Of course, Please excuse us." He nodded toward the bearded man and he and Pam flanked me on both sides escorting me through the ballroom. I felt nauseous, and I was sweating like a sinner in church. Apparently, even sweat does it for Vampires cause I could hear the fangs and sharp intakes of breath as we walked by. Eric just kept growling in warning. Finally we made it to the elevator and back to our room. Eric laid me down on the bed and Pam handed him a cool damp cloth. I heard some moaning and realized the sound was coming from me.

"She did not take the elixir that he doctor gave her," and with that Pam presented a small glass and held it to my lips. The cool water felt like Heaven on my burning throat. After a few moments I began to feel better, but I just wanted to sleep. Eric sat next to me on the bed patting the cool cloth to my head.

"Go to sleep Lover, you must rest." I was so tired all I could do was exactly as he'd instructed. Sleep.

**EPOV**

Sookie's body feels as if it is on fire. Pam gives her a glass of water with the potion from the healer and after a few moments it seems to help her. I can feel her heartbeat begin to regulate and her breathing slows as she falls into slumber. I watched her for a moment, and consciously walled off my side of our bond.

"Pamela, you are to stay here with Sookie. No one is to enter this room until I return. Is that understood child?" I had business to attend to and I know that Pam would not allow Sookie to come to harm. I stood up to exit the room. I could feel the beast within me thirsting for blood and battle.

"Master, where are you going?" I know my child could feel my anger.

"I have a _cat_ to skin." Propelled by my fury I exited the bed chamber leaving my child to guard my bonded. Storming through the sitting area I fought the urge to destroy the room in my fury, I would save all of my wrath for that miserable Tiger. How _dare_ he touch what is _mine_. In my fury I did not feel the presence of another as I swung open the hotel room door nearly tearing it off the hinges. I was struck dumb by the sight before me.

"The Tiger's slaying will have to wait Viking."

"Ancient Pythoness." I tried to remain composed, but to say her appearance was a shock would be an understatement.

"I have come to see the Telepath." Her voice revealed the rasp of age. Two handmaidens and three ancient vampires stood behind her as her guard.

"Are you going to take me to her or stand there until dawn?" She was known for being impatient.

"Of course, she has fallen ill and is in the bed chamber. I will tell here you are here." My first instinct was to turn her away until Sookie felt better, but how could I turn away the Pythoness?

"Do not disturb her. I will go to her. Lead the way Viking." She spoke to her entourage in a language unknown to me, I assume instructing them to wait outside. Reaching out to me with a wrinkled and withered hand I took a hold of it and led her to Sookie. Though Vampire the Pythoness was turned at an old age, her mortality was given at a time of frailty so she remained as such. I slowed my pace and we walked through the sitting room to the bed chamber. Pam sat in a chair near the bed crafting another of her garments for the baby. Sookie lay in the middle of the bed with the blanket pulled up and her golden curls splay across the pillow like a halo. _'Min ängel._' I let the Pythoness to the foot of the bed, she released my hand and walked to the head where Sookie lay sleeping. The Pyhtoness stood looking at my bonded as if she could see with her opaque blind eyes. The room was still and silent except for the sound of Sookie's breath and the steady rhythm of her heart. The Ancient One reached out to touch Sookie and before she made contact my lover's body began to glow. You could feel the energy and I heard a gasp from the Pyhtoness. Her head jerked to face me, those _eyes_. They bore into me as if they _saw_ me.

"What have you _done_?" She hissed. She reached out and grabbed Sookie's hand still staring at me. Her eyes turned black as pitch as the grayness of her blind eyes faded.

"You can not protect her alone, and _She_ will come for the unborn. If the unborn are lost so shall we all be lost." She released Sookie's hand with a gasp and I caught her before she could fall to the floor. I carried her to the couch in the living room and instructed my child to stay with Sookie. The eyes of the Pythoness returned to the grey of their blindness.

"Inara." She croaked. The door opened and her handmaiden entered the room taking her mistresses hand helping her to her feet. I stood dumb as they walked toward the door. The Pythoness stopped at the thresh hold and without turning around spoke to me.

"Heed my words Viking. Protect them and you protect us all." She walked out of the room and her guard closed the door behind her. I sat on the couch trying to decipher what had just happened. The _'unborn'_, _my unborn_ child. In _danger_, but who is _She_? I felt my child enter the room and sit down next to me.

"Master?"

"Yes, Pam?"

"What the fuck was that about?"

"I do not know Pam. I do not know."

************A/N***Thank you so much for all of your reviews! So sorry this chapter took me so long. I struggled with it for a bit, then I got sick and you know how that goes. Anyway let me know what ya'll think. Forgive my mistakes, I beta less in a sea of is Love and welcome! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

**What Happens in Vegas Stays in Vegas**

"_Sookie, Sookie wake up you must wake up. SOOKIE!" Sookie opened her eyes to see her cousin Claude knelling down next to her. Her eyes fluttered open. "Claude?" As her eyes began to adjust she looked around and saw that they were in some sort of forest. "Where are we Claude?" She asked as he lifted her to her feet. "There is movement in The Darkness, we have to go." She could see that Claude looked agitated and afraid. "What do you mean? I don't understand." Claude gasped and she turned to stare at her cousin's shocked face as the front of his blue t-shirt began to soak with his blood around his stomach were the tip of an arrow protruded. "Sookie, run." He gasped clutching the wound. "Omigod! Claude!" He fell to his knees looking around frantically. "SOOKIE RUN! RUN NOW!" She backed away from him and turned to run. She ran gasping for breath stumbling here and there only vaguely noticing that she was barefoot. Her heart pounded, she could hear a war shrill cry in the distance that chilled her soul. Tripping over an exposed root Sookie fell to her knees, the fall bringing it to her attention that she is ripe with child. Her stomach begins to cramp and she cries out. She looks up to see a woman standing before her. She is beautiful. Her eyes are the color of spring grass and her hair the color of sunshine cascading over her shoulders and down her back. The lady smiling reaches out her hand and Sookie feels a sudden warmth. The woman embraces her and Sookie feels safe and loved. "Be at peace child, you are not unprotected. Know that the Lady watches over her children."_

I woke up feeling like death eatin' a cracker. Had an awful dream. My head ached and I had a bad case of yuck mouth. I sat up and realized I was no longer in the Hotel room in Vegas. Part of me still hoped this was all just one really bad dream, so much for hope. I felt disoriented and a little panicked before I realized where I was. Eric's. I looked around and saw Eric's massive frame in the door way blocking my line of sight to Pam's smaller frame. I could hear Eric and Pam mumbling heatedly, but I could not make out what they were saying. I sat up in the bed and realized that I was naked as a Jay bird. _'Geez, what did that man have against pajamas?' _Eric stepped into the room with a look of consternation (old word of the day habits die hard) that I rarely bore witness to.

"How are you feeling Lover?" He walked toward the bed and sat next to me cupping my check with his large hand.

"Like Hell. How long have I been asleep?" The look on Eric's face was really starting to make me nervous.

"Three weeks." He said flatly.

"WHAT?!" This has to be some sort of joke. "What do you mean 'three weeks,' what the heck happened?" I suddenly felt hysterical and really wanted to go home to Bon Temps. Then I remembered there was nothing left there for me. I felt my eyes begin to sting and I let the tears fall freely.

"You fell ill while we were in Vegas. DeCastro wanted to keep you in Vegas until you awoke, but Dr. Ludwig and I persuaded him that it would be best to bring you home. I still had duties to attend to and I refused to leave you there." He was stroking my cheek at this point and it really did soothe my nerves. Even though I got the distinct impression that Eric was not telling me the entire story. "I will call the Healer and tell her you have awakened, would you like me to bring you anything?" He stood and dug his cell from his pocket and began to dial Dr. Ludwig I assume. Pam walked in and stood at the foot of the bed.

"Can I get a glass of water?" I really did feel unbelievably parched. Pam walked out and returned with a glass of water and handed it to me. "We did not have fun in Vegas did we Pam?" I really felt like crying.

"Speak for yourself." She smirked and rose and a meticulously groomed eyebrow at me. Eric clicked his phone shut and stood staring at me for a few really awkward moments before he spoke.

"The Healer is on her way, she says that you should remain in bed until she has had a chance to examine you. Pam, leave us." Pam gave me a little smirk as she exited the room. Eric sat next to me and gathered me into his arms stroking my hair.

"I have been concerned for you Lover. Many things have happened to you in the last few weeks, and I want to know how you are feeling?" Was he serious? How am I _feeling_?

"Well Eric, I _feel_ like shit. I want to go home, but I have no home to speak of. My Gran is dead, I have been beaten up, raped, shot at, blown up, staked, tortured, and someone or thing is constantly trying to kill me. To top of that fucked up little sundae I am pregnant by a Vampire. Yeah, I am fucking peachy keen." I know I am being a bitch but really he asked. He stopped rubbing my hair and sat stone still. We were still sitting in silence when Dr. Ludwig 'popped' into the room.

"Glad to see you are up young lady. How do you feel?" I heard Eric give a chuckle and I decided to give her the Reader's Digest version.

"All things considered, I guess I feel fine physically." Eric stood up and the little doctor came over and began to examine me. "Lay back." She commanded gruffly. I lay back and she closed her eyes and placed her hands over my stomached which I suddenly noticed did not seem as flat as it did a few weeks ago. "Hmmm, this is interesting."

"What? What's the matter?" I felt tense, it never bodes well when a doctor 'hmmms'.

"Well, the good news is the babies seem to be maturing nicely, though faster than I had expected. The bad news is that with their aggressive growth you will need to be monitored carefully and I cannot really say at this time _when_ you will deliver."

"Wait, did you say _babies_ as in _more_ than one?" This is not happening.

"Yes, you are having twins. I believe I mentioned that this might be a possibility." She seemed so calm, and I know doctors are supposed to be that way but I really had to fight the urge to slap her. I looked over at Eric who did not looked shocked. I am not sure how I will care for and protect one child, now there will be two! Jesus Christ Shepherd of Judea what am I going to do? I lost it right there. Normally, I avoid the poor pitiful Pearl route, but at this moment I decided it is my right to embrace it. I let the tears fall and cried my eyes out.

"Now, now. No need for hysterics, you will be fine. You are not the first to have multiples." The little doctor looked at me like I was over reacting.

"I know that, but I will be the first person to have Fae-Elf-Vampire baby multiples!" The little doctor smirked at my description of the babies and Eric looked chagrined, I did not mean to offend, but I was in the middle of my second meltdown in a matter of weeks and frankly was not feeling very polite.

"Would you like me to sedate her?" Dr. Ludwig addressed Eric and he looked as if he was seriously considering it.

"That will not be necessary. If you are finished you may go."

"Suit yourself. I'll check on you in a day or so Ms. Stackhouse. Please try to relax." And with a 'pop' she was gone.

I could feel Eric watching me as I sat with my head in my hands and cried. The bed sank with his weight as he sat next to me and began to rub circles onto my back. I climbed onto his lap and let him wrap his arms around me. He began to hum a tune I'd never heard and I felt my body begin to relax. I buried my tear stained face into his chest.

"Eric, what am I going to do?"

"Nothing without me Lover."

Well Hell. That was just the sweetest thing he could have said.

"Sookie, I thought you finally understood my intentions toward you, but your previous statements make it clear to me that we still need to come to an understanding."

"Eric, I just don't think now is the time. I am really feeling overwhelmed right now." I sighed and rolled over onto my back looking at the ceiling.

"Sookie, now is as good a time as any. I love you, and I know that you love me. I can_ feel_ it. We have denied our _feelings_ toward one another for too long. I do not like having them, but I have accepted them. Now that you are carrying my children I will not hide my love for you and I will not allow you to deny me yours. Stop running, stop fighting. Let me take care of you, let me love you as I wish to love you and allow yourself to love me. What do you want? Tell me. Do want to leave Shreveport, the United States? What will it take for you to accept us and stop doubting?" I could feel him staring at me. I had no idea what to say. I wanted ask him where he was when I was tortured, I wanted to ask him if it was me he wanted or if it was just because I was in a family way? I wasn't sure I really wanted to know the truth or if I could_ handle_ it right now. A part of me knew that he loved me and had for quite some time, but even though we loved each other what did that mean for _us_? Could there really _be_ an us? I needed to think about that some more.

"Eric, I need time. I know it's a lame answer, but it's true. I just feel overwhelmed."

"Fortunately, I have plenty of time." He leaned over me and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips then pulled back and looked into my eyes. I could feel myself being just engulfed by him. It would be so easy to lose myself in him, to let him become my everything, and that scared the daylights out of me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips to his. I opened my mouth and felt his cool tongue enter my mouth. His hand caressed my breast and tweaked my nipple and I groaned into his mouth. I reached down fumbled with his belt buckle until it clicked open and he lifted up a little to slide his jeans off. I felt his cool hand glide down my body to my wet center. I shuddered when his fingers entered me. I felt consumed with desire and need. "Eric, I need you." I just wanted to feel him inside me. He slid into me and I felt full and safe and whole with every stroke. My mouth began to water, I felt _thirsty _for a taste of him. I licked his chest and I felt ravenous. He moaned my name and I sank my teeth into his flesh his blood filling my mouth. I could barely stop myself, but I released and licked the wound as it healed. "Eric, Eeeric, ERIC." His name rolled from my lips as he sank his fangs into my neck and the orgasm shook my body. These moments, moments like this that I think I could spend the rest of my life with this man. In his arms, loving him and letting him love me. I am just not sure that the world will let that happen and it makes me afraid. If I give myself completely and something would happen to him I _know_ it would break me. But looking into the sea of his blue eyes I know that it has already happened. I am his and he is mine. We lay there in post coital bliss and I held on to him for all I was worth. If I was really an honest woman or less of a coward o would admit that I never wanted to let him go.

"Sookie."

"Yes, baby?"

"What happened between you and the Tiger in Las Vegas?"

I told him about the events that happened on the balcony. About the strange woman and how odd Quinn behaved. Eric was unmoved and I think irritated by my defense of Quinn's actions. I could feel that he was still angry about the incident.

"Do you know who that woman was Eric? I really couldn't tell if she was a Vampire or what she was really."

"I have no knowledge of this person you describe, but I do not like her interest in you. And whatever part she played in the Tiger's behavior will not fetter my wrath if I ever set an eye on him. I am concerned for your safety Lover. I believe there are forces at work that mean us harm that we must prepare for."

"Well, someone always seems to mean me harm." I gave a mirthless chuckle, but Eric was not amused. He looked dead serious, no pun intended. "Eric, do you know something I don't?"

"Lover," He began to nuzzle my neck, oh this man is trying to distract me.

"Eric?" Despite my efforts my resolve to interrogate him was dwindling fast.

"Yes, Dearest?" His ministrations graduated to wet kisses and licks along my jaw line.

"I want to know what happened while I was out in Las Vegas." I managed to pull away so I could look him in the eyes, though it was not in my best interest as I became putty in his hands under his heated leer.

"Nothing that you need to concern yourself with at the moment." He wasn't telling me something, but I could tell that I was not going to get more than that out of him. So for the moment I conceded to his attentions. For the moment I would leave whatever happened in Vegas, in Vegas.

A/N- I did not really edit this chapter very well-sorry. I have a couple of them done, but am struggling with the flow right now. Show some LUV hit the Green! Thanks to all the reviewers ya'll motivate me to keep going!


	18. Chapter 18

_THE SVM characters are property of C. Harris. No infringement is intended_

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Put Your Faith in Us**

It had been one month since Las Vegas and no one had burned anything of mine, tried to kill, me or anything. With the pregnancy I thought it would be best if Sam found someone else to take my job at Merlotte's. Since I had no idea when I would have the babies I thought it was fair. No one knew about the pregnancy except Dr. Ludwig, Eric, Pam and Myself. I pretty much had been keeping myself out of sight. I could still get into my clothes, but my breasts were huge to Eric's delight. I am getting bored sitting around working on my tan, but there are worst fates right? I called Alcide to talk about removing the debris from what was left of my house in Bon Temps, but he was not returning my calls. Which I found irritating 'Friend of the Pack' my ass. I had really started to get mopey and weepy and lonely during the day. The mood swings were manageable but I really had not had much reason to go off with the exception of my brother Jason calling to ask about the insurance money again and wondering if I was going to use it to rebuild.

Eric had seen to it that I was never left alone at night and I woke up so late during the day now that I only had a few hours of day light before he rose anyway. I let him buy me an iPhone and spent a shameful amount of time downloading applications. I felt safe, even during the day when I seemed to be alone though knowing Eric there were unseen guards hanging around the property. With things quiet like this I could really envision a life with Eric. Not the traditional life of my fantasies, but a life.

Thalia and Pam had been keeping me company in shifts, and I had really come to like Thalia. Tonight I am going to go to Fangtasia with Eric so I am a little excited to get out. I feel like dancing. I had already showered washed and curled my hair and put on my makeup. I decided on a red empire waist babydoll dress with a sweetheart neckline with spaghetti straps and a pair of open toed Betsy Johnson pumps in black with little cherries on them. I sat on the couch watching and episode of Wendy Williams that Pam TiVo'ed. Pam loves her talk shows. I felt it when Eric woke up, we had exchanged so much blood at this point plus the pregnancy that our bond had become very strong. I was even beginning to catch random thoughts from him every now and then, but I hadn't mentioned it.

He came into the living room dressed in black boots, jeans and a black t-shirt that hugged every glorious ripple of muscle. My mouth began to water at the sight of him and when I caught his scent I felt a tingle in my lady parts. He gave me one of his signature grins and I nearly came undone. I could not get enough of him lately.

"Good evening Lover, you're looking delicious this night." He sauntered over to where I sat and sank down to kneel between my legs so that we were at eye level. He kissed my forehead, my nose, my lips, my jaw and then began to nuzzle my neck. "Eric, don't we need to get to Fangtasia?" We had to leave now or we'd never get out of here.

"Hmmm. I am hungry my Lover. Feed me." His nose buried in my cleavage while his hands snaked up my legs to my thighs. I shuddered when I felt his thumb rub my center. All I could do was moan.

"Lay back," His voice dripped sex and I obeyed. I leaned back while he spread my legs , I heard my thong snap off and grimaced a little at the loss of my pink LaPerla panties that I would never replace, because the cost was ridiculous (I looked up the price on the internet). He gave a fangy grin before he disappeared under my skirt. I gripped the sides of the couch while he went to work on me, all I could do was moan in pleasure. When he sank his fangs into my femoral artery I came screaming his name. He was grinning like a loon licking his lips when he finally surfaced and I could not help, but blush. He took my hand lifting me to my feet.

"Shall we go?"

"ERIC! I need to get some underwear on, and I think I should wash up a bit." With Supes and their sense of smell I had become hyperaware of these things. Eric pulled me against him. "I want you to go as you are." I could feel his erection pressed against me. "For easier access later." He winked and gave my ass a squeeze.

"Mr. Romantic."

Eric laughed and we left for Fangtasia. His phone rang on the way and I could tell it was Pam. He was really quiet for the rest of the ride and I felt apprehension from the bond. When we pulled up to the back of the club Eric turned off the car and we sat in silence for a moment.

"Sookie, there is something I have been meaning to discuss with you." Oh shit, now what?

"We will have some guests staying at the house. They are trustworthy and I have known them for centuries. I asked them to come and they have arrived. That was Pam on the phone earlier telling me they are here."

"Eric, I can't tell you who you can have in your house. I don't mind really." He let out a sigh.

"Sookie, it should be of concern to you who stays in OUR house. I thought I would get more warning before they arrived. Especially since they should have arrived weeks ago." I kissed his cheek, "Let's go in baby."

He was at my side of the car opening my door and helping me out of the car. We went in through the employee entrance and Pam was waiting. She made a show of inhaling deeply.

"Hello Master. And how are we this evening Mommy Dearest?"

"Fine Pam how are you?" I could tell she was in a teasing mood.

"Pam, where are they?" Eric actually seemed eager.

"The gangs all here." Pam was absolutely beaming and frankly it was disturbing. We walked toward the front and it sounded as if there was a very lively crowed tonight. _King of the DanceHall_ by Beenie Man was blasting from the Dj booth and it looked like everyone was on the dance floor. I felt the beat and felt like heading straight to the dance floor, but I knew Eric was anxious to meet his friends. The crowd parted for us to walk through and I could not believe how much energy was buzzing tonight, it was palpable. There was a couple dancing on the bar! The guy was a really handsome Vampire with blonde curly hair he was doing a very provocative dance with a petite Asian Vampiress and a fangbanger who hoped they could all continue the dance later with less clothing. I quickly put my shields up. We approached Eric's booth and there they sat. Eric's friends. They all stood when we got to the table, I know that vamps usually do not shake hands, but they each shook his hand gripping one another at the elbow.

"Sookie Stackhouse, I would like you to meet some colleagues of mine. Richard Blacke, Ian, Jean-Paul, and Boris." They all gave me a respectful nod. The slightest of them who Eric introduced as Richard stepped toward me. The words that come to mind in describing him would be 'dapper.' He looked like an English gentleman straight from a Jane Eyre novel. He bowed deeply taking my hand and kissing the top in a respectfully lewd way if you can imagine it.

"Enchanter, Miss Stackhouse." I felt myself blush.

"Please call me Sookie." I looked into his deep brown eyes and immediately felt at ease with him. I smiled and so did he releasing my hand. He studied me for a moment and turned to Eric and spoke in a thick English accent.

"Viking, I have known you for centuries and have never coveted a thing you possessed. In this moment ol'chap. I covet." He gave me a wry smile. Oh Lord have mercy this fellow was a charmer for sure. Normally something like this would have Eric growling, but he just beamed. "Indeed." He replied and I thought his head would explode with self satisfaction. My thoughts were interrupted by a booming voice.

"ERIC the FUCKING NORTHMAN!" Eric and I turned to see the blonde curly haired vamp and the little Asian vampires that had been dancing on the bar approaching. The man was shorter than Eric, but stocky. He gave him a bear hug and the expression on Eric's face made me want to laugh. When the man released Eric he introduced us.

"Johnny Depblum this is my bonded and pledged Sookie Stackhouse."

"Eric you old dog!" Turning to address me, "Mademoiselle the rumors of your beauty and," sniffing the air around me, "allure have done you no justice."

"Thank you." I was really suppressing a bout of the giggles at this point. These were the liveliest vamps I had ever met.

"And this," Eric said gesturing to the beautiful Asian woman, "is Lin Mai. Lin Mai, Sookie Stackhouse."

"A pleasure." He voice light and airy like tinkling bells. She looked as if she may have been fifteen or sixteen when she was turned. She had dark almond shaped eyes and skin like butter tinted porcelain, pin straight jet black hair hung to her tiny waist. She reminded me of a little doll. At this point I recognized the 'characters' of the group were Richard and Johnny. We joined the group and one of the waitresses brought over my usual Gin and Tonic.

"Um, can I get cranberry juice instead?" She looked at me and I could hear that she was embarrassed so I felt bad, but I did not want to drink while pregnant. She hurried back with my drink and I settled in taking in the scene before me. Johnny was animatedly telling a story about some escapades of his involving a Gypsy a prostitute and a dwarf. I noticed that Ian was very quiet, I caught him staring at me a couple of times, and each time I looked away before he did. He really was a sad looking man or boy rather. He looked to be about nineteen. His hair was cut very close and he looked a little gaunt. Ian had the biggest brown eyes, they were beautiful and sad all at once. Jean-Paul's skin reminds me of bittersweet chocolate silk it was so smooth. He is by the far the darkest black man I have ever seen, and his dread locs fell to his shoulders in meticulous ropes. Lin Mai had inched over to settle on the lap of Boris. A bear of a man I had never seen anyone so huge. His dark hair fell to his ears in loose curls and covered his forehead almost to his hazel eyes. My mind began to wander and I thought of how crowded it was going to be for awhile at Eric's. I really wished I had a home to go to. I let out a sigh and Eric squeezed my hand. One of my favorite songs came on and Eric excused us and we went to dance. I can't sing, but I can dance and I love the fact that Eric is a good dancer too. We danced and danced! I danced with everyone except Ian, who did not leave the booth but looked amused at everyone else's enjoyment. LadyGaGa's LoveGame song came on and Lin Mai, Pam and I danced together and had every fang in the place down. At about 2 a.m. Eric said he and I were leaving and that Pam would take our guests to the house and get them settled. When we got outside to his car he pressed me against the passenger side door and gave me a kiss that made my knees weak. He pulled away from me and looked into my eyes. "I have a surprise for you, let's go." He grabbed me around the waist and I shrieked when we ascended into the night sky. Enjoying the view from above it took me a few minutes to realize where we were going.

"Close your eyes Lover." Eric whispered into my ear. I closed my eyes and felt the excitement bubbling through the bond. Usually Eric's surprises made me nervous, but tonight I was having so much fun that I decided to just enjoy it. I felt our decent and Eric placed my feet on the ground. "Open your eyes."

"OH MY GOD! Omigod! Eric!" I felt the tears streaming down my face as I looked at an exact replica of my ancestral home.

"For the most part it is the same. I had Alcide make a few modifications to accommodate me and the children. There is also a vampire friendly guest quarters off the back near the kitchen."

That's it. I love this man. I grabbed his hand and ran to the house he picked me up and carried me bridal style over the threshold. "I did not furnish it, except for the bed room, and there is a little surprise from Pam. I thought you would like to pick out the furnishings yourself. I have an account set up for you at Haverty's in Shreveport, you can go pick out what you want whenever you like." The rooms were all completely finished minus furniture. I couldn't believe it. My bedroom was perfectly my taste, in soft yellows and blues with a gorgeous four poster bed. It reminded me of something out of Antropologie, the closet was bigger and had a trap door that Eric showed me led to a panic room slash lair. There were also light tight shutters on the windows. My bathroom was done in marble with a huge claw foot tub. I was speechless.

"There is one other room that is furnished," He said taking my hand leading me to the room across the hall. He opened the door and I gasped. It was a nursery. It was beautiful and soft and perfect for any baby. There were two cribs and a rocking chair, changing table and a beautiful armoire. The furniture was an antiqued white and the walls were painted a pale green. The ceiling had the mural of the daytime sky. "Pam picked everything out. I thought we should have done it in red and blue, but Pam would not hear of it."

"Oh Eric, How can I ever thank you?" I wrapped my arms around him I can not believe he did this for me. He looked into my eyes and I could feel his love through the bond.

"Marry me."

**A/N- Thank you for all of your reviews! I can't respond to them all, but I read them all. I started to feel bad for our heroine so I decided to cut her a break, and this so felt like something eh Viking would do **


	19. Chapter 19

All the SVM characters belong to C. Harris.

**Chapter Nineteen**

**La Familia**

"Marry Me."

I felt my breath catch as Eric got down on one knee and held up a powder blue box. I felt like I might faint I couldn't move.

"Lover, I believe this is the part where you take the box and say 'yes Eric, you sexy Viking I will marry you.'"

I looked at him on one knee and then to the box. I'd be a liar if I told you that a small part of me, the coward in me wanted to turn and run. But the part of me that loved Eric more than any man I had ever met and wanted to be with him won out.

"Yes Eric, you sexy Viking I will marry you." There I'd said it. I felt a wave of joy through the bond as Eric stood to his feet and opened the box sliding the ring onto my finger, and it was perfect. A platinum band with alternating baquettes of diamonds and rubies, simple elegant, beautiful. We stood there for a moment looking into each other's eyes. Eric had said once that this was right. And for the first time I believed it with every fiber of my being. He kissed me and it was so tender and loving I thought I might cry. Picking me up and carrying me to the bed Eric made love to me, it was gentle and sweet and perfect.

The next day I woke up and felt like a new person in my comfy new bed with my beautiful fiancé sprawled out next to me. The clock read 2:45 p.m. Geez, I slept most of the day away. I lay there staring at him caressing his face enamored with his beauty. I thought of what a contradiction he is. In one moment brutal and savage and deadly. In the next funny and sweet and gentle. I lay on my back rubbing my belly, naked it was pretty obvious I was pregnant at this point but with clothes on it was not so obvious. Unless of course you were a Supe then you could smell it, which will never not gross me out. I got up to go to the bathroom and take a shower. Of course it was fully stocked with all of my favorites and white fluffy towels. _'Is there no end to his thoughtfulness?'_ At one point I thought he was the most high handed person I had ever met, but I liked to think of it as aggressively thoughtful inn moments like these. I ran a bath instead and soaked in the tub for a bit letting my mind wander. I thought about where we would live. Would Eric want to live in Bon Temps? He built me this house surely he wants me to live in it. I made up my mind that I would compromise and work with Eric as far as our living arrangements were concerned. If I was honest with myself the truth is that I was scared to death and I felt safe with him and would follow him where ever he went. I toweled off and went to the closet, last night I noticed that Eric had taken the liberty of hanging some of my clothes in the closet. I opened the drawer and sure enough, panties. Yay! I got dressed and went to the kitchen and once again my Viking has outdone himself. The fridge is stocked and I have dishes and pots and pans. There are a few items that I need, but I can pick them up when I go pick out furniture. I poured myself a bowl of cereal and stood at the counter to eat it. After I finished I went outside to survey the house. It looked great, the best I had ever seen it look. Eric had put a porch swing on the front porch and I sat down to relax. I had always wanted a porch swing. I sat on the swing listening to birds and the familiar sounds of home when I saw a figure in the distance approaching. I immediately felt alarm, but I realized it was just Jason. Why is he walking? The closer he got I knew that it was not Jason, it was Dermot. He walked up to the porch and smiled.

"Hello child."

"Hello Dermot." I actually felt happy to see him. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"No, thank you. Your Vampire has outdone himself. Does this please you?"

"Yes, yes it does." I couldn't help but grin.

"Good, I am glad. I have news for you, may I sit?"

"Oh I am so sorry of course please sit." I scooted over to make room for him on the swing.

"I want you to know that I have warded the property, I do not know if it will be enough but it is something. You should know that Claude is dead."

I felt numb. I had no idea what to say, then I thought of my dream. I felt my eyes begin to burn with tears.

"There are things that you need to know in order to protect yourself. I will do what I can for you, but the forces at work are stronger than I am." He looked afraid.

"I'm pregnant." I said more to myself than him.

"I know. I assume the healer informed you of your ancestry?"

"Yes." I could not help but think that for every good thing something bad always seems to happen.

"I am unable to tap into some of my Fae powers with the portals closed and my Elven powers have never been very strong, but I will do what I can to protect you. My sources tell me that there has been movement in The Darkness.."

"That is what Claude said to me in my dream." I blurted out not meaning to interrupt so rudely.

"I am sure he was trying to warn you. As you know Nial and I are estranged and I have not seen or spoken to my Mother since I was a child. The agreement between the Elves and the Fae stated that any male children produced from the union would go to Fae and the females would go to be with the Elves. Elven society is matriarchical."

"What does that mean?" I felt stupid asking, but I wanted to make sure I understood what was happening.

"It means that their royal houses are ruled by the females. My mother is the First Daughter of the house of Lórien, she rules the Elves. Fintan and I are the only product of her union to Nial when it became her time to rule her people she honored the agreement and allowed him to take us." He looked sad I know what it's like to lose your Mother.

"I am sorry."

"Do not be, she is proud and strong and self willed. She did what was expected of her." He sat for a moment in thought I let the silence sit between us. "My Mother is not the one you should fear. The beings that you carry will have great power, it has been foreseen and _She_ wants them."

"Who?" I felt a sense of dread envelope me.

"The Dark Empress. Her forces are many and she will stop at nothing. Her goal is to kill my Mother and claim her Queendom. I trust the Viking to do all he can to protect you and I want to help. In a few days you will have a visitor her name is Erzulie Dantor. She will stay with you and help you with the children." He stood up. "I can do no more than what I have done to protect you." He kissed me on the forehead. "Be well child, I must go." And with that he stood and walked away. I stared after him until he vanished, I knew having a baby under these circumstances was not going to be easy, but I had not expected this. I got up and went into the house and back into the bedroom. I took of my clothes and climbed back into bed snuggling up to my Eric. I felt vulnerable and scared, but next to him less so. I inhaled his scent and let myself relax. Eric and I would worry about what Dermot told me when he awakes, for now there is nothing but this. Me, Eric, and our future family.

**EPOV**

I will never tire of rising with Sookie next to me. I felt her distress earlier, but now she slept peacefully. I studied her beautiful face, running my fingers along her hairline, her eyebrows, her now slightly pointed ears. All I could think of was how glad I felt to have her back. I still had not told her what happened in Las Vegas, and frankly am surprised she has not pressed harder for the information. After she hadn't gotten up the next night I called Dr. Ludwig and the healer explained that Sookie was in a coma, she had no estimate as to when or IF she would wake up. All I think about lately is her and how to protect her, which has actually become a full time job. I hugged her a little closer and thought of what The Ancient Pythoness said to me about not being able to protect her alone. When Saladin had come to speak with me before Las Vegas I called my colleagues to insure that I would prevail when the trouble hit with Saladin and DeCastro, but now. Now the danger was much greater. Sookie began to stir at my ministrations and for the moment I put the trouble to come out of my mind.

**SPOV**

I could feel Eric's worry through the bond. I pretended to be sleeping while he stroked my hair, I could feel he needed to think. When I opened my eyes I nearly gasped at the thoughtful expression on his face. Sometimes his expressions were so _human. _He gave me a smirk and I smiled back.

"Morning Baby, I missed you." I snuggled up and kissed his smooth chest. He kissed the top of my head as his hand began to migrate from my shoulders to my hip and his kisses to my ear and neck.

"Tell of your day Lover, I felt that you were upset earlier." He kept up with his attentions and I have to say my awakening libido started fogging my brain a little. I told him about Dermot and what he said; he stopped for a moment to look at me.

"The Dark Empress." I could tell that this was actually more of a statement than a question. I rarely saw a look of worry on his face, but I could swear I noticed a tinge of it at this moment. He stopped his attentions and lay onto his back staring at the ceiling.

"Eric what do you know about her?" I was getting really agitated at this point. Eric sat up and looked at me. I felt him sending calm through the bond while his hand rubbed circles on my no longer flat stomach.

"Sookie, she is not a foe to be taken lightly. Do you remember me telling you that at one time the Fae and the Vampires were at war?

"Yes.

"There were Elves amongst the ranks of the Fae Armies. The Dark Empress is an Elf and was known to be a fierce warrior amongst her kind. I have never encountered her in battle, but I have heard the tales. She is known as a brilliant tactician and equally merciless even by Vampire standards. She was not known to take prisoners which made surrender futile. To encounter her meant final death. Towards the end of the War it was said that her armies became erratic and would go berserk on the field at the shedding of blood sometimes turning on one another. It is rumored that she and her armies drank the blood of their victims and it _changed_ them. To what extent I am not sure, but I do know that after a truce was established she was not heard of again I do not know if she went into hiding or was exiled. I do not know much about Elves, but I _know_ she is dangerous."

I thought about this for a moment before sighing heavily, while I am all for woman who kick ass I am not too keen on them trying to kick mine. Things had been going so well the last few weeks and I was not going to get worked up. I decided I would live in the present, and presently I was happy. I felt bad that Claude was dead, but I had to keep pressing on. Right?

"Okay, well let's talk about something else. Tell me about your friends." Subject change! I think Eric knew what I was doing and he gave me an easy smile. He leaned over to press his lips to my neck.

"First, I need breakfast." He was practically purring. I sighed feeling myself becoming aroused while Eric's hands explored the planes of my body his cool breath on my neck. His long talented fingers made their way to my wet center as he kissed and licked my neck and earlobe. I ran my hands along his muscled back and squeezed his prize winning ass and he groaned. He pulled us into a sitting position with my back to him, and I could feel his Gracious Plenty against my back. Lifting me up he slid into me and I moaned at the sensation. After several minutes his rhythmic rocking and messaging my breast he brought his wrist to my lips. I felt my fangs extend and I bit into him, his cool blood filling my mouth. He moaned in pleasure and then bit into my neck; we fed like this until we both reached our climax together. He languidly licked the puncture marks on my neck as I licked his wrist. We settled back onto the bed in a spooning position and lay for a moment enjoying the sensations of post coital bliss.

"Now what were you saying Lover?" I giggled at that and asked him to tell me more of his friends.

"What would you like to know?"

"I want to know how you met them, and what they are like. I am curious."

"Well, Johnny and I have the same Maker. So we are brothers so to speak, though he is younger than I am."

"Really? Wow, what is he like? He seems..um, lively."

Eric laughed, "That he is. Appius found him in London in an alley outside an Opium den, I wasn't there but the story goes that his wife caught him with a whore and stabbed him. Appius was attracted to the smell of blood. His wife had killed the whore and was about to finish him off, but Appius got to her first. He was so amused by the situation that he turned Johnny."

I sat up and turned to lay and face him, "That's awful."

"Only for the wife and the whore." Eric said this in a matter of fact way that reminded me of his propensity for being callous. "Go on, and the rest?"

"Richard I have known for a few centuries, he was a Knight and is a loyal and trustworthy man. When Johnny left Appius he traveled with Richard and me for many years. They stayed together when I left them. Pam and I nested with them for periods over the centuries. Ian is Johnny's child; he was a Jew and a victim of Hitler's madness. Richard and Johnny fought against the Germans and found Ian in a mass grave, alive. Barely. Johnny had pity on him I think and turned him. Though I think it was a bad idea."

"That is so sad, why do you think it was a bad idea?"

"Because, when you are turned you stay as you were. Ian was frail and half starved and so he will remain as such for eternity. I doubt he will ever leave Johnny's side even if he could survive alone. Though his talent is most interesting." Eric seemed lost in thought, but this was getting interesting.

"Ooh what is it?" I felt excited to hear his little secret as most vampires kept their abilities hush hush.

"He is an Empath, he has the ability to feel and influence the emotions of others. This ability extends to Vampires so you must never speak of it."

"That explains why the atmosphere at Fantasia felt so different last night. Do you think he did that?"

"I am sure he had a part in it." Eric was caressing my nipple with his thumb and I could feel him revving up for round two.

"And the others?" I was feeling ready too, but I really wanted the skinny on his friends.

He let out a mock sigh of suffering, "Jean-Paul, we met in the Congo. He is ancient though I am not certain of his age. He and Ian have a close friendship and he has traveled with and nested with them for many decades now. He is quiet, but a vicious and efficient warrior. Lin-Mai and I are about the same age. Pam and I met her in during our trip to China decades ago, they were lover for a long time and Lin traveled with us. She was with us when we met up with Richard and Johnny again, and when we left she stayed. Boris is her child, I believe she found him in what is now called Russia but I do not know the details." Eric began to kiss and caress me in earnest signaling that the talking portion of this interaction was over.

After we finished round two, we showed and dressed. "Would you like to go with me to pick out furniture?" I wasn't sure if this was something he would be interested in, but I thought I would ask.

"If you wish it, I will go."

"What does that mean? Do you want input on how our home will be furnished or not?" I realized what I had just said when I saw the grin on his face.

"OUR HOME, I like that, and yes my Lover I would like some input. Shall I arrange for it tomorrow night?"

"Sure." I could feel myself blushing at my little slip, but we were going to be married and have a family so it would be our home. "Eric, how long will your friends be staying?" I suddenly realized that time to Vampires means nothing. A short stay for them could be my lifetime.

"As long as it takes." We were getting our jackets on because it was sprinkling outside.

"As long as it takes for what?" We were out on the porch at this point and I saw that his Corvette was in the driveway. Eric turned to me and I could feel the love humming through our bond.

"As long as it takes ensure that you and our children are safe." The love and devotion on his face contorted into a look of pain, confusion, and rage as he looked down. My eyes followed his and I screamed when I saw an arrow protruding from his stomach.

**A/N-Thank You Thank You! To every one who has reviewed or added my little tale to your Fav's. It warms my heart and encourages me to press on. Green is Love **


	20. Chapter 20

ALL SVM CHARACTERS are the property of the Divine Ms. Charlaine Harris.

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

**Always Running Out of Time**

"ERIC! OH MY GOD!" Sookie shrieked as Eric went down to his knees with a moan. She heard a war cry coming from the direction of the forest that sent a chill down her spine. Sookie grabbed Eric and dragged him back into the house tears streaming down her cheeks adrenaline fueling her. _'This is not happening, oh God please don't let it be silver.'_ Sookie was shaking all over. Eric moaned and she helped him to a sitting position.

"Sookie, calm down listen to me." He steadied himself and sent her calm and reassurance through the bond.

"Eric there is so much blood, Omigod what do I do?" Sookie was frantic, she felt him sending her calm and she was grateful that one of them seemed to be calm and confident about this. She watched in horror as Eric broke of the front of the arrow with a grunt. He cursed himself for allowing himself to relax and not paying closer attention to their surroundings, he would not make that mistake again.

"Sookie grab the end of the arrow and pull it out." He could feel that it was not a silver tipped arrow and thanked the Gods for that, but he was in a great deal of pain. He sent Sookie all the strength and calm he could. He knew this was not a fatal wound, but it had been close. Too close. He could hear her whimpering as she crawled behind him gripping the end of the arrow and started to pull slowly.

"One swift pull, Lover." He instructed her and she complied. He could feel the wound beginning to heal, but knew it would take some time before he was at full strength. He listened and could hear a war cry and a corresponding cry coming from the woods outside. He reached into his pocket and got his cell phone he knew that Pam could most likely feel his distress, but he sent her a text to confirm that there was a problem. He felt Sookie's arms wrap around him as he tried to stand, they needed to get to the panic room. He groaned and fell back to his knees when he tried to stand.

"Oh God Eric baby you're hurt bad." She was sobbing now and as a reflex reached out to touch the wound on his abdomen. What happened next surprised the both of them. Sookie's hands began to glow a bright blue over the wound Eric's eyes grew wide as he stared at her. Sookie could feel power radiating in her middle and flowing through her body she brought her hand to touch him and his body jerked with the influx of power. Eric could feel himself healing faster than even his Vampire blood was capable of. She felt the power dissipate and they sat for a moment on the floor looking at each other neither of them knowing what to say Eric broke the silence giving her the smirk he knew made her smile, "Well, Lover that's a new one."

"Oh Eric." She grabbed him and felt like never letting go. She realized in that moment that she loved him more than she had ever loved anyone or anything. Eric hugged her back shushing her and trying to console her as she wept.

The knock at the door brought them out of their reverie. Eric jumped to his feet ready to decimate whoever or whatever was behind that door.

"Who is it?" Sookie said with a squeak. Eric gave her an incredulous look and raised an eyebrow at her, she just shrugged.

"It's Pam."

Sookie gave a sigh and stood to open the door. Pam stood on the porch looking damp, but no worse for the wear she was flanked by Richard, Johnny and Jean-Paul stood at the bottom of the stairs behind a woman Sookie had never seen before. She looked to be about 40 with almond colored skin and large eyes the color of sea glass. Her simple blue sheath dress was torn damp and appeared to be burned in several spots at her feet lay one of the creatures that Sookie recognized from her attack by the pool when Artanis saved her.

"Sookie, this woman says you are expecting her." Pam was not convinced and not only intended, but was looking forward to torturing whoever this woman was to get the information needed. The woman spoke up before Sookie had a chance to answer.

"My name is Erzulie Dantor. Your Uncle Dermot sent me."

Sookie stood for a moment when recognition hit her, "Omigod! Yes, he told me you were coming. They didn't hurt you did they?" The woman crossed her arms over her ample bosom and gave Jean-Paul a once over. "Hardly," she sighed. "I am afraid I lost my luggage in pursuit of the Grolm in your woods, I was trying to catch one alive, but your comrades made a mess of most of them."

Sookie noted that she sounded both apologetic and irritated at the same time.

"Whatever they are they taste fucking terrible! Got any True Blood to wash the taste out little Sister?" Johnny stepped forward wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

"Oh, where are my manners I am so sorry. Ya'll come on in out of the rain." She stepped back so they could enter. "Um leave the Grolm outside will you?" She really did not want that thing in her house. "Is it dead?"

"As a Doornail," Johnny grinned.

Sookie put a Tru Bloods in the microwave and went to get towels for everyone.

"I am sorry there is no place to sit," Sookie apologized blushing. She noticed that all of the Vampires were on one side of the room eyeing Erzulie suspiciously on the other. "I didn't realize you would be here so soon."

"Do not worry my dear girl. I am on time." The woman answered as she dried herself. They stood in an awkward silence. Eric was the first to speak, "Has the area been secured?"

"Yes, Master." Pam answered still eyeing Erzulie.

"Okay, so um…what now?" Sookie looked at Eric. What she really wanted to do was go back to Eric's lair and inspect every inch of him to make sure he was okay and then hold onto him for dear life_. 'Maybe we can just stay in the lair until the babies are born.' _She thought to herself.

"Sookie and I are going to my home in Shreveport. Pam, you and the others will take Miss Dantor to the house on Baker's Street and meet us at the house." Eric was in Sheriff Mode.

"No Sir, I am afraid that s unacceptable." Erzulie spoke and every eye in the room snapped to her. Eric tried to keep his composure, "What did you say?" Though they all knew with his Vampire hearing he knew exactly what she'd said.

"I have been instructed to stay with the Young Miss. I have taken a vow to protect her and her unborn.."

"UNBORN?" Johnny and Richard both exclaimed and Jean-Paul just raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Sookie is pregnant." Eric said flatly giving Erzulie what can only be described as a death glare.

"Well, that explains a lot now don't it?" Richard said staring at Eric_. 'I had been surprised at Eric's commitment to a human girl, but a pregnant human girl at that? Something is amiss.' _He thought to himself.

"Well _Bloody_ Hell! How did _that_ happen?" Johnny exclaimed breaking the silence. Sookie giggled and everyone turned to stare at her.

"I can give you a lesson on the birds and the bees later Johnny dear." Pam quipped smirking at Sookie.

"You know very bloody well what I mean! Whose child do you carry?" He was addressing Sookie at this point and she thought he looked rather put out.

"She carries _MY_ child brother." Eric spoke up standing in front of Sookie instinctively.

Eric's friends just stared at him in disbelief. Richard began, "If you claim the child it is your choice my old friend, but you must see that the child will be a target, and a weakness."

"I do not _claim_ anything. I am biologically the child's Father." Eric spat indignantly.

"Actually, she is carrying _twins_ so …." Pam interjected.

"TWINS!? Well this just keeps getting better. When did you plan on telling us about this _Brother_?" Sookie thought Johnny looked as hurt as he was irritated.

"Perhaps we should discuss this at another time," Richard said flicking an eye toward Erzulie.

"No need to mince words on my account_, I_ am aware of the situation."

"Eric, Dermot told me she was coming he said I could trust her." Sookie looked at Erzulie and tried to take a dip into her mind_. "'Trust your instincts child I mean you no harm.'"_ Sookie remained stoned faced at the woman's mental communication. "I trust her I think we should bring her with us."

"Very well, let's go then." Eric put his arm protectively around Sookie and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

They all walked out to the cars. Sookie and Eric rode in the Corvette and everyone else pilled into Pam's Town and Country.

"Eric, are you feeling okay?" Sookie was still concerned about his injury, it hurt her to see him in pain that way.

"Min Älskare," He looked over and smiled at her taking her hand and kissing it, "Min ängel, I am fine. I am more concerned for your well being."

"Well that's sweet and all, but I was not the one shot in the gut with an arrow." She looked at him wide eyed, and honestly shocked at how calm and flip he was being about this. He kissed her hand again and smiled.

"I believe with the arrival of Erzulie we will finally have some answers. She knew what that creature was, and she is not human.."

"She isn't?" Sookie was a little taken aback, which was ridiculous when she really thought about it considering that Erzulie had perused and _killed_ one of the creatures.

"Hardly," Eric continued. "At any rate whatever information she can give us is more than we had and will be of help in how to proceed against our enemies." Sookie could feel that Eric was genuinely pleased at this new development. "Tell me Lover, how did you heal me back there?"

"I don't know. I was so upset. I felt the power here," she touched her not so flat tummy, "and I felt it build and move to my hands. Do you think it was the babies?" She began to rub her belly unconsciously, thinking of how powerful these little beings might be and it scared her.

"Possibly, the healer said that Elves are healers. It could be that you had the ability all along." Eric noticed her hand rubbing her belly and smiled to himself. '_She is finally beginning to accept this._' He thought.

Behind the Corvette Pam had a white knuckle grip on the steering wheel, _'Sookie's close calls are getting too close I fear her nine lives may be running out. I fear my Master would not survive her death.' _Pam eyed Erzulie sitting in the back seat with Jean-Paul_. 'I hope this woman, who or WHAT ever she is can protect my Master's bonded.' _Sitting beside Pam in the frontseat Johnny grimaced at the bad after taste the creature left in his mouth.

"Whatever those things are they really do taste bloody awful."

"What possessed you to feed from it anyway?" Pam hissed.

"I planned on killing the bloke and I hadn't fed, so it seemed like a good idea at the time." He really fought the urge to spit out of the window.

"Your tastes never were terribly discerning ol'bean." Richard laughed from the middle seat.

"Perhaps our lovely Pamela will be able to relieve my sufferin during our 'birds and the bees' lesson." Johnny smiled at her when he said this and Richard laughed.

"You smoked entirely too much Opium when you were human." Pam said haughtily.

In the rear Erzulie sat next to Jean-Paul who was pointedly staring at her. "Is there something you would like to say Vampire or do you just plan to stare at me the entire trip?" She stared back at him waiting for a reply when he began to lean into her personal space until his face was inches from hers.

He bent his head to her neck his cool breath giving her goose bumps as he inhaled deeply his lips grazing her ear he whispered so that only she would hear, "I KNOW what you are." Smiling he returned to his side of the seat he could hear her heart pounding and smelled her arousal.

"Animal." She murmured indignantly.

When they all arrived Eric and Sookie parked in the garage and entered through there, the rest went in through the front door. Sookie showed Erzulie to the guest room and gave her something clean to put on. "We can go into town and get you some things tomorrow. I'll have Eric pay for them since you lost your things protecting me. It's the least we can do for you." Sookie said.

"Thank you, I appreciate it."

Sookie closed the door behind her and went to the lair to get cleaned up. She still had Eric's blood on her shirt and smeared on her arms. She could tell Eric had already cleaned himself up because he left his wet towel on the floor. _'Men.' _Sookie thought to herself as she picked his towel up before she got into the shower.

Upstairs I the living room Eric stood before his friends and cohorts explaining everything about Saladin's visit and Sookie's pregnancy to them. He told them about Las Vegas and the things the Ancient Pythoness said to him. He told them that Sookie was unaware of what happened in Vegas and wanted to keep it that was as she was alarmed enough as it is.

LinMai was the first to speak. "So you have summoned us here just to help you protect your human, or do you plan to join Saladin in removing DeCastro?"

"I have not intentions of moving against DeCastro unless provoked. Currently the safety of my Bonded and unborn children are my top priority." Eric waited for a response.

"I will stay and help you and yours Viking, you have my word," Jean-Paul stood and approached Eric shaking his hand at the elbow. Richard , Johnny and Ian also agreed to help. Boris sat motionless next to LinMai, "Boris follow LinMai."

All eyes were on LinMai expectantly. Eric knew her to be a very pragmatic and cautious vampire, she was as old as him and did not get to be that way by making hasty decisions. Eric hoped that she would join him. He knew her tactical skills as well as her combative abilities were rivaled only by his own. Sookie had finished cleaning herself up and waited around the corner catching the last part of thre conversation. All of the vampires in the room knew she was standing there of course, but ignored her presence awaiting LinMai's decidion. Sookie took a deep breath and came from around the corner.

"LinMai," all eyes turned to look at Sookie. "I thank you for coming when Eric called, I understand that you do not know me and to you I am just a human so I will understand and hold no fault against you if you decide not to help us. Frankly, we have Gumbo pot full of shit going on and it seems someone is always trying to beat me up, kidnap me, kill me or all three. And I will feel awful terrible if something happens to one more person while they are trying to protect me." Sookie figited a little never breaking eye contact with LinMai.

LinMai thought for a moment of the fate of her own children over a thousand years ago, and she felt a sadness that she had long forgotten. She decided then that she would help this little human girl protect her children. She would do what could not be done for her or her children when she herself was a young human girl.

LinMai broke into peals of laughter that reminded Sookie of tinkling bells, "You amuse me Sookie Stackhouse. I will help you defend your young."

**A/N- So we have a band of merry Vamps to help Sookie and Eric battle their enemies. Hit the green and let me know what you think. GREEN IS LOVE **** I am Beta-less so any mistakes are my own**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

**You're Not the Only One**

I felt like lingering in bed today. I could see by the clock on my night stand that it was already 11:30. I knew all of the vamps would be dead still, but Erzulie would be up. I had promised last night that I would take her downtown to replace her things. I thought about the events of last night and snuggled closer to my sleeping..okay dead Eric. The thought of losing him is unthinkable bond or not I don't think I could go on. I thought of his friends agreeing to protect me, and I just hate to think of someone else dying because of me. I wish I could protect myself better. After everyone went their separate ways for the evening Eric and I picked out furniture at Haverty's online. Not as fun as going in person, but I know he has lots to do at Fangtasia. Nature called so I untangled myself from my Viking and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day. I tried to put on jeans but they were too snug. _'I could have sworn these fit a few days ago.' _I gave Eric a quick kiss and went to face the day, which I would do right after my coffee. I went into the kitchen to find that the coffee was made and there were fresh cinnamon rolls waiting for me along with bacon, eggs, and grits. Erzulie gave me a warm smile, "Good morning Sookie, did you sleep well?"

"Um, good morning. Wow, you didn't have to do this. It smells fantastic." I grabbed a plate, coffee and saddled up to the kitchen island to dig in.

"Don't mention it. You need your nourishment; here is your tincture from Dr. Ludwig." She handed me a glass. _'How did she know about that?'_

" '_I know lots of things Sookie dear.'"_

I choked almost spitting my coffee all over the place. "Did you just read MY MIND?" This was beyond unsettling.

"Well if you do not put a block up what do you expect? If that is something you need help with I can teach you." Erzulie was being very nonchalant about this.

"You're telepathic?" I wondered if Dermot knew this when he sent her.

"Yes, I am and yes, he did."

"Um, Erzulie could you not answer my thoughts before I say them? It's unnerving." I tried to say 'knock it off that's creepy as polite as I could.

"So sorry dear, I forget that you are not accustomed to being around other telepaths." Erzulie hummed a tune while she cleaned up breakfast and I ate slowly trying not to think of anything in particular. Now I know how everyone else feels. I need to ask her to help me shield in the opposite direction.

"So do you still want to go shopping? Eric wants me to call my friend Alcide to go with us if we leave the house today. Do you mind?"

"Whatever makes you comfortable?" Erzulie fluttered about like she hadn't a care in the world. So I called Alcide and he said he had already spoken to Eric and would meet us at the house I hung up and told Erzulie who honestly I think just plucked the plan from my head.

"Um Erzulie?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think you can teach me to block people from reading my thoughts?"

"I will teach you that and much more." She gave me a very warm smile along with what I thought was a typical Supe cryptic answer. I went to put on a light jacket and I opened the garage for Alcide. We decided to take the Escalade and Alcide drove.

It was a decent day a bit of overcast, but not too rainy or cold. Erzulie and I actually had a nice time shopping. She picked up a few things and I bought some really cute onesies made for twins, with little pea pods on them. We passed a maternity store and I decided that I should get a pair of maternity jeans. They had some really cute ones that made my butt look good so I bought them. It felt so strange to shop and not really worry about what things cost, but I didn't want to go crazy with Eric's money. We were leaving the maternity store and walking down the street towards the car when a white van came barreling up the street and drove onto the sidewalk directly in front of us. Everything happened so fast. Alcide grabbed me as four huge burley guys jumped out of the van. I could tell by their minds that they were Weres. I heard a loud crack and Alcide's body shook for a second and he hit the pavement with a thud. The Were in the passenger's seat had shot him. One of them came charging toward me and I threw up my hands in a defensive posture screaming, I felt a rush of energy flow through my body and the Were plus the one that was behind him went flying backward. I stood there with my mouth open catchin' flies as Gran would say. '_Well Hell! What was THAT?' _I looked over to my right and saw that Erzulie had her hands up and with it the other two Weres and the VAN! The air between her and them shimmered and with a flick of her wrist everything went flying through the air crashing into the side of a brick building. Alcide groaned and I bent to help him Erzulie appeared next to me and I noticed she grabbed the bags before she hoisted him up and we ran toward the car. Erzulie barely grunted when she tossed Alcide and our purchases into the back seat like a rag doll and yelled for me to get in. She jumped into the driver's seat and we sped off. We ran a few lights and were well out of Downtown Shreveport heading toward home when my heart finally started to beat semi normally. I was sweating and scared and confused as to what the Hell just happened back there. Alcide moaned in the back and I opened my cell phone to call Dr. Ludwig to have her meet us at the house, it's never a good sign when you have a Supe Dr. on speed dial. I eyed Erzulie in the driver's seat and noticed her disturbingly casual posture; she seemed completely unmoved by what just went down.

"Erzulie?"

"Yes, Sookie?"

"What the Hell are You?"

**A/N GREEN IS LOVE. Thank you for all of your reviews and suggestions. I am Beta-less and lost in a sea of fiction so any mistakes are my own.**

**ALL SVM character belong to .**


	22. Chapter 22

SVM Characters belong to Charlaine Harris

**Chapter Twenty Two**

**Giving Somethin' Up**

Erzulie looked at me as if I had asked a stupid question; I should have felt embarrassed for being so rude but after what I just witnessed it was a valid question.

"I could ask you the same thing," she said casually.

"I'm serious what the Hell was that back there? You tossed a van and four huge Weres with the flick of your risk and I want an answer, or you can go back to where you came from." I folded my arms across my chest and glared at her. I am tired of always being in the dark about things and I am tired of cryptic answers and avoidance.

"It appears that someone just attempted to abduct you, and as far as what I did, well Sookie you did the same thing minus the van." She smirked and I thought my head was going to explode. I took a deep cleansing breath and tried to reign in my temper.

"You know what I am talking about don't play games. You sent me a thought the night you came to my house, you KILLED whatever that thing was outside my house.."

"Grolm."

"What?"

"Grolm, they are called Grolms."

"I do not give a damn what they are called right now! I want to know WHAT YOU ARE RIGHT NOW." I shrieked as she hit the brakes with a skid and pulled the car over to side of the road. I heard Alcide groan as his body rolled of the seat and onto the floor of the backseat. She turned to look at me and her sea green eyes suddenly looked very serious.

"I am a Guardian Elf." She said flatly.

"A what?"

"Guardian. Elf. I watch over and protect Elven women when they are with child, and when the children are born I watch over the children. I was Dermot and Fintan's Guardian before they were taken to Fae."

"So you're an Elf Nanny?"

She laughed a little at this and threw the car into drive, "I suppose you could say that."

"Oh." I really could not think of anything more intelligent to say and I felt silly at the simplicity of her answer, until I thought about her display of powers. "What about your powers?"

"What of them?"

Her flip attitude about all of this was really starting to get on my nerves.

"How did you do those things? Just give me a straight answer. If you are going to be around me and my babies we need to be honest with each other. I need you to be straight with me." I looked at the side of her face as she drove on towards the compound.

"All Elven women are telepathic, that is where your ability comes from. As far as the kinesis it is an extension of telepathy. Based on your reaction I assume you have never been able to do what you did today?"

"No, I haven't."

"Well, it could be that your powers are undeveloped. That is something we can work on. Or it could be that the pregnancy has allowed you to tap into the children's abilities and magnified your own. Under the circumstances it is hard to say. Either way we will find out soon enough."

Well Hell. "Thank you. For being honest with me."

"You're welcome."

So good ol' Uncle Dermot sent me an Elf nanny, normally I would be put out at such a high handed gesture but under the circumstances I just felt grateful.

We pulled up to the gate and Erzulie asked me the code, which I appreciated since I knew she could have just plucked it from my mind. The Sun had pretty much gone down and I could feel Eric's tension. As soon as we started up the drive toward the house the front door flew open and Eric, Richard, Johnny, Jean-Paul and Boris came running out. Eric opened my door before his car even stopped and pulled me out of my seat into his arms holding me to him tightly. With his vampire speed we were in the living room in seconds, and I noticed Dr. Ludwig standing in the middle of the room. Eric sat me down on the chaise, "Are you hurt Lover? I sensed your anxiety and then Dr. Ludwig showed up and said you called her to meet you here." He was prodding and examining me for injuries as he spoke.

The others came into the living room and Boris carried Alcide with his nose all scrunched up like something stunk. Vampires.

"We were attacked, they shot Alcide. They were Weres, it all happened so fast."

They laid Alcide out on the couch and Dr. Ludwig walk over to him opening his bloody shirt and gave him a once over.

"I need to get him to my Hospital, right now."

"Is he going to be okay?" I felt like crying, another Sookie Stackhouse casualty of war.

"The bullets were most likely silver and there's no exit wound so I need to get it out." With that she put both of her hands on Alcide and with a 'POP' they were gone.

"What the fuck happened today?" Eric was glaring at Erzulie and all eyes were on her.

"Well, it would appear someone tried to abduct your bonded. The attempt was amateurish at best and the creatures appeared weak. Purely a nuisance, they did not have much information and their minds were very foggy. Sookie dear would you like a snack?" She started to head toward the kitchen while we all just stared after her. Eric turned to look at me with his eyebrow raised practically to his hairline.

"She is telepathic." I said meekly.

Eric stood and took his cell phone from his pocket dialing as he walked into the other room. I sat on the chaise crying with all of the other vampires staring at me like a Zoo exhibit. I noticed through my tears that LinMai and Ian had joined the chorus. I didn't care that they were looking, I felt shameless and exhausted and I needed a good cry. I put my head in my hands and let it out. Suddenly I felt a wave of calm and serenity and it was not coming from the bond. I looked up to see Ian sitting across from me staring at me intently. The waterworks stopped and I felt better, refreshed.

"Did you just do that?" I asked Ian.

"Yes, I do not enjoy your tears. It vexes me. Are you finished weeping now?" He deadpanned and continued to stare at me.

"Yes. I am. Um, thank you." He nodded and got up and walked away. I had really had enough Supe parlor tricks for the day. Erzulie brought me a turkey sandwich and a pickle with chips on a plate and set them in front of me on the cocktail table.

"What would you like to drink Sookie?" She stood looking at me expectantly.

"A Coke."

"How about water or juice? It's better for the babies." With that she turned on her heels and headed off to the kitchen returning with a big glass of apple juice. I thanked her despite my desire to bitch about the apple juice and she went back into the kitchen. I sat on the chaise eating my sandwich thinking of the afternoon's events. Did I really have untapped abilities? Maybe I am not as defenseless as I had thought. LinMai walked over to the couch where Alcide had been laying and made a face.

"We will need a new couch the smell of dog will never come out." And she opted to sit in the chair as she began to channel surf.

"Like feline urine!" Johnny called from the kitchen then laughed his fool head off. Eric returned to the room and sat next to me on the chaise putting his arm around me.

"Lover, you will refrain from leaving the compound during the day until further notice. There will be guards on the premises round the clock. Anything you should need call Bobby and he will get it for you" He picked up the glass of apple juice and sniffed it turning it in his hand examining the contents.

"_Eric_, I don't want to be a prisoner. I'll go nuts here all day alone with nothing to do." I was trying to keep my voice and tone in check since we were not alone and I was trying to be conscious of our interactions in the presence of other vamps.

"Until I find out who was behind today's attack I want you close to me. Besides," he set the glass back down, "you will have Erzulie to keep you company."

I could feel my temper flaring, "_Eric_, can I talk to you privately _please_." I stood up and started toward the lair making a conscious effort not to stomp. I heard snickering as I left the living room and punched in the code to the hidden door, I was ready for a fight and I wanted privacy. I felt Eric following as I descended the stairs. Once I heard the door close I spun around to face a smirking Viking.

"Now you listen here BUDDY," that got an eyebrow raise; "I refuse to be a prisoner in my own home! I understand that what happened today was crazy and scary, but if I start holding up in the house they win, and I will NOT live in fear. I know what that's like and I don't want to live my life like that. You can hire and army of guards to watch me if you like and I won't say a word, but I will not be a prisoner." I stood there glaring at him waiting for his response. With his vampire speed I found myself pressed against the wall his body pressing into mine and his lips claiming mine with so much lust and passion that I thought I might hyperventilate. He really makes it hard to argue when he acts like this. He broke the kiss and looked into my face with_ that_ smirk on his face, "You consider this your home that pleases me."

"Did you hear a word I just said?" I felt absolutely indignant. I would not be betrayed by my traitorous body that was responding to his advances. "Eric, please listen to me." His open mouth kisses on my neck stopped abruptly and I felt a rush of anger through the bond. He took a step back turning his body away from me running his hand through his hair. He turned to face me and I felt my resolve weaken.

"No Sookie. YOU. LISTEN. TO ME. You infuriating stubborn woman! This is no longer just about you, it's about OUR unborn children, and it's about me and it's about US. Your blatant disregard for personal safety was bad enough when it was just you, but NOW you are pregnant with MY children. I won't allow it to continue."

"You won't ALLOW it?" I felt my temper fire up.

"That is correct; I will not ALLOW you to endanger yourself or my children so that you can continue your notions of modernity. It's getting ridiculous. Your idea of independence has led the way to Death's door more times that I care to count." He was looming over me and I should have been scared to death, but they don't call me 'Crazy Sookie' for nothing I am mad as Hell.

"Eric Northman, you do not own me and you are not the boss of me!" I know it sounded more mature in my head.

"Grow up Lover! This is not a game, you have become part of a world that you have just grazed the surface of the cruelty and malice that lies beneath. I have been around for ONE THOUSAND YEARS! Give me some credit; maybe if you had trusted my judgment in the first place those goddamn faeries wouldn't have gotten to you!"

I felt my body tense up, he had hit a landmine and it was about to blow. "Are you saying that being tortured by my Great-Grandfather's psychotic enemies is MY FAULT? Are you saying I had it coming?" I could feel my face turning red and my fangs had run down.

"That is not what I am saying," his tone softened and he took a step toward me and I shook his hand off and began an angry march toward the bathroom. "I am saying that it possibly could have been avoided, and that we need to learn from that mistake and be smart about the dangers that face us."

At this point I am crying and mad, I swing around to face him, "FUCK YOU ERIC!" And I slammed the bathroom door in his face sat on the edge of the tub and cried. I cried because I am overwhelmed, because I didn't ask for any of this and most of all because he is right. I ran myself a hot bath and decided to soak for awhile, I think it's time for me to rethink my ideals of what it means to be a 'modern woman', and what being a mother especially the mother of Eric Northman's children really means for me.

**EPOV**

As I stand outside the bathroom door it takes every ounce of self control I have not to rip the door from the hinges turn Sookie over my knee and spank her. She is undoubtedly the MOST infuriating human woman I have ever met. Ever. I will not back down this time her childish and reckless behaviors have gone on long enough I refuse to indulge her any longer. I love her too much to lose her. She won't stay mad for long and even if she does I have nothing if not time. I can hear that she has run herself a bath and though I long to join her I know she needs time to herself. I head upstairs to make some calls and establish the new world order of things. I can sense that everyone has left the house with the exception of Erzulie, who is in the kitchen chopping vegetables. As I approach the microwave beeps and she retrieves a Tru Blood shakes it and sets it on the counter with a sly smile on her face. I sit down and take a swig of the vile concoction. She returns to her chopping before she speaks.

"May I offer a word of advice?" She puts down the knife and wipes her hands on her apron turning to face me.

I nod indicating that she should continue.

"Sookie is young, stubborn and fiercely independent. When you order her even when it is in her best interest she feels as if you are _taking_ from her, you must make her feel as if she is _giving_ freely or she will always fight it."

I know she is right, but who is she to tell me how to deal with my bonded? "Why are you here?" It is time she and I had a chat.

"I was sent to protect Sookie and her unborn." She answers matter of factly.

"I realize that, but WHY?"

"Sookie is a direct descendant of an Elven family that I have taken care of for centuries. It is what I am, it is what I do. I am a caretaker and protector of their line. I can assure you that I will ensure her safety and the safety of her unborn by any means necessary. We have a common goal Viking." With that she turned and went back to her chopping. I finished my blood and went into my office to make some calls. I could feel Sookie's frustration through the bond. Perhaps Erzulie was right; I would change my approach with her. I would bend her to my will, but make her _think_ she chose to obey.

**A/N**

**Thank you! For all of your fantastic reviews. Hit the green and let me know what you think. **


	23. Chapter 23

ALL SVM characters belong to Charlaine Harris

A/N- Thank you all for your reviews. They keep me motivated.

**Chapter Twenty Three**

**Say You Want It All**

**SPOV**

I sat in the tub soaking and sulking. Eric was right; I have to start thinking of the bigger picture. But I can do that without being ordered around, can't I? I just feel unsure of myself at the moment and it makes me want to cry some more, but I refuse. I have cried enough for one evening and my toes are staring to prune so it's time to get out and face the music. I towel off and rub lotion all over myself in hopes of offsetting dryness from the hot water. I look at my profile and rub my baby bump. I had given up on the idea of having a child, _children._ I wish Gran was here. After pinning my damp hair up I unlock the door and peek into the room to see if the coast is clear and it is Viking free at the moment. I go to my dresser and put on a light pink baby doll nightie that would be staying on tonight by golly. I made a mental note to get some respectable pajamas tomorrow. I crawled into bed and snuggled into the plush blankets thinking of my fight with Eric earlier this evening until sleep took me.

The next morning I woke up with Eric's arms wrapped around me with his hands cupping my breast. I smiled despite myself and wriggled out of his grip to handle my human needs. I brushed my teeth and put on some velour sweat pants and a t-shirt, I felt comfortable but looked pregnant. I kissed my Viking on the nose despite myself and went upstairs to get some breakfast. I could smell the deliciousness long before I got anywhere near the kitchen and started to salivate. Erzulie had fresh fruit, orange juice, milk, grits, toast, jam and sausages all spread on the table. I slid into the breakfast nook and she smiled at me. "Good morning Sookie, sleep well?"

"Good morning, everything smells delicious. Thank you!" and I started to load my plate.

"How do you like your eggs?"

"Scrambled," I mumbled with my mouth full of cantaloupe. "You know you don't have to do this." I waved my hand motioning to the spread.

"It is my pleasure, and your nutritional needs need to be met for a healthy pregnancy. Me cooking will ensure this." She smiled warmly and placed the fluffiest scrambled eggs I had ever seen in front of me.

"Sookie, would you be interested in me helping you with your telepathy? I would also like to explore any other abilities you may have. After the children are born you may not have much time to devote to these things at first. And considering what happened yesterday, I think it would be prudent that you learn to defend yourself and the children any way you can." Erzulie said all of this very nonchalantly as she wiped the counter. Now that I knew what she was and the reason Dermot sent her, the ease and confidence with which she carried herself made me feel comfortable and in good hands.

"That would be great!" I finished my breakfast and helped Erzulie clean up breakfast. I put on a pair of tennis shoes and we went outside into the back yard to sit on the deck. The air felt cool, but the Sun felt warm on my skin.

"Alright, we will begin with meditation. Sit down child." She sat cross legged on the warm wood and I did the same. "Close your eyes and listen." We sat for what felt like twenty minutes.

"I don't hear anything, but birds and crickets, am I listening for anything in particular?"

She let out a sigh, "You need to listen with your _mind. _Elves are elemental creatures as are the Fae. Concentrate with your mind, listen with your mind. Give me your hand and close your eyes, I want to show you something." She held out her hand and I clasped them in mine, we sat for a few moments before it happened. I could SEE everything except my eyes were closed. It looked like a photo negative or a clearer ectoplasmic reconstruction I also noted something else. I could hear everything; blades of grass being moved by the tiniest ant, a bird flying overhead it's wings flapping in the breeze, leaves rustling in breeze that I did not feel on my skin. I could hear whispering all around me, it was startling at first and then it just felt natural. _'What are they doing?' 'Damn she is hot, wonder if she likes Weres?' 'I'm starving I shoulda' packed another sandwich.' _And it went on and on like that, I counted thirty different voices in all. My eyes snapped open and I looked at Erzulie who was already staring intently at me.

"Who is out there?" I asked her feeling a little alarmed, but I had an idea.

"Your bonded values your safety above all else, I believe those are Weres in the forest surrounding the property to guard you. Did you hear anything besides them?" She seemed unmoved by the army of strangers patrolling the woods.

"I could hear everything, and there was whispering." I looked around feeling a little nervous and exposed suddenly.

"Excellent! That is a starting point. Let's go have a snack shall we?" She stood and held out a hand to help me to my feet. She walked ahead at her usual brisk pace and I trailed behind her I felt like someone was watching me (aside from the Weres) I turned quickly and I thought I saw the face of a woman near a tree at the edge of the wood, I blinked and she was gone.

I thought of my argument with Eric last night as I ate the celery peanut butter and milk, I felt like a five year old but I had to admit it was hitting the spot. I would talk to him when he rose tonight, if he could just quit being so high handed about everything. Is it too much to want to be _consulted_ about one's life than _told_? I don't think so. Erzulie asked me if I was up for one more exercise after I finished and I told her I was. I told her I needed to use the toilet and I would meet her outside.

When I walked outside Erzulie was standing on the open lawn, there were three glass bottles and two aluminum cans lined up on a log a few yards away.

"Where are the BB guns?" I asked her with a chuckle.

"Excuse me?" She looked perplexed.

"Never mind, what are we doing?"

"We are going to practice kinesis. With your mind I want you to crush the can and then levitate the glass bottle." She smiled at me and I know it was because I was looking at her like she had lost her mind.

"Um, that sounds pretty advanced, I don't know if I can do it."

"How do you know unless you try, I will go first." She turned to face the log, "You will look at the object and focus, think of how you differentiate between voices when you are using your telepathy. You must learn to isolate and harness the energy." With that she crushed the tin can completely flat and the bottle next to it rose several feet. When she was done she turned to me and smiled, "You're turn."

I stared at that damned can for thirty minutes and nothing happened, and I was getting really frustrated. Erzulie told me to relax and not to focus on the can itself but the energy surrounding the can. Geesh. My head is really starting to ache and I want a nap _bad_. I took several deep cleansing breaths and focused, the can began to shake softly and then furiously like it was having a little seizure, but I could not crush it. I felt defeated, but when I looked at Erzulie she was grinning like a loon. "EXCELLENT!" She clapped.

"But I didn't crush it," I felt a pity party coming on.

"Dear, I did not expect you to on the first try. I did not expect anything at all to happen to be honest. This is _very_ encouraging. Try the bottle."

I felt better after her little pep talk and turned my attention to the bottle. It popped like it had been in the freezer full of water and I was glad it was so far away. I looked at Erzulie and shrugged.

"Well, that will come in handy if you are attacked again I suppose." She turned on her heels and started toward the house, "come on Dear, I will start dinner while you take a nap, your Vampire will be up soon."

I followed behind her into the house, she went straight to the kitchen and I decided to nap on the chaise. I was really tempted to go down into the lair and lay with Eric, but my pride would not allow it as much as my body protested, I would go to him after he wakes.

**EPOV**

A small part of me hoped she would be next to me when I rose, but I knew better. My Sookie. Stubborn, infuriating Sookie. I lay there for a moment thinking of our argument and Erzulie's words to me, and then I heard her felt her drawing near. She appeared in the doorway and leaned against it her hip cocked. The sight of her subtly rounded belly carrying my seed made me hard instantly. "Good evening Lover, how was your day?" I patted the spot next to me on the bed and gave her a smile I knew would piss her off, but I could not help myself.

"Fine, thanks. We need to talk about last night." She crossed her arms over her bosom and I felt myself begin to salivate. I needed to smooth things over and fast. She walked over and sat on the end of the bed.

"Eric, I want us to talk about things. I don't want to be ordered around, I'm not a child." She pouted a little after she said this and I could barely contain my laughter, but I knew if I did it would be Tru Blood and my right hand for a week. "Your safety and the safety of our children is a concern to me Sookie. I need to know that you take it seriously. Do you not care about the safety of our children?" I paused for dramatic effect; I would play on her need to protect those she loves as she seems more diligent about that than she does her own safety. She stared at me for a moment and I felt anger, shame, and then calm through the bond.

"Of course I do Eric, how can you ask me that?" She practically whispered.

"I just need you to promise me that you will let me keep you safe. I am not trying to rule you Sookie; I am trying to protect you and our children." I could see her face soften and I moved from my position so that I was seated next to her and moved in for the kiss to solidify my position. I ran my finger up her warm bare arm and I felt her shiver, leaning into the curve of her beautiful neck I nuzzled the spot behind her ear that I knew drove her mad with passion. The result was as I hoped and she leaned into my ministrations. She made a lovely mewing sound and I knew that things were going to go my way this evening. As I inhaled her intoxicating scent I congratulated myself on having the foresight to tell everyone to make themselves scarce this evening.

**SPOV**

Eric is a master in the arts of war. He knew my weakness and was in the process of using it against me, namely that spot behind my ear. I knew that I should be furious at his little guilt trip, but I really just did not want to fight tonight. I'd had a productive day and I was hoping to have a satisfying evening. I leaned into him and moved my hand to his thigh after he positioned himself behind me. His large hands rubbed up and down my bare arms giving me goose bumps as he nuzzled my neck and planted wet kisses on my jaw line. I could feel his _manhood_ as my romance novels called it pressing against my back. Lord have mercy he was shakin' the tree and I have no choice but to give him the peaches. I moaned a little when his hands went from my arms to my sides caressing the sides of my tender breasts. I moved my hands to his thighs and rubbed up towards the Promised Land and I heard him growl with pleasure. I raised my arms when he began to slide my shirt off, the bra quickly followed relishing in the support of his cool hands palming them I felt my nipples stiffen in gratitude. His left hand slid down to my lady bits and his cool talented fingers dipped into my hot center, while his right hand tweaked and kneaded my breast. I felt his fangs graze my shoulder and I moaned, "Ungh…Erric." I had always prided myself on being a good Christian gal but I just want to be bitten and fucked to within an inch of my life right now. I felt myself growing closer to climax with every movement of his talented fingers sliding me forward so that I was on all fours I felt filled to capacity when he entered me. Gasping at the sensation he paused for a moment for me to adjust, before we began a rhythm of movement. My name left his lips in a growl and I threw my head back towards him as he leaned into me licking the pulse of my neck. I was coming undone with one hand stimulating my nub he grabbed my hair with the other. "Ungh...now Eric do it!" He moved his wrist from my lady bits to place his wrist at my mouth. I moaned before I licked the vein on his wrist and as I bit his cool blood began swirling on my tongue and I felt both of our bodies become frantic with ecstasy as he bit into my neck. Our bodies shook and convulsed until we were slumped on to each other riding out the aftershocks of coital bliss. I rolled onto my side and Eric lazily licked the puncture marks on my neck.

"You have cast a spell on me my Lover; I will never let you go. I want to make you happy."

I looked into his eyes and saw that it was true. His hand caressed my slightly rounded belly.

"Good thing, cause I'm not going anywhere."

"Tell me of your day Lover was it pleasant?" His other hand toyed with a strand of hair and he kissed me tenderly on the tip of my nose.

"Very, it appears that I am not as defenseless as I thought." I gave him a mischievous smile and he raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Do enlighten me Dear One. So that I may avoid your wrath." He said feigning a meek tone.

"Well," I sat up on my elbow to match his position, "It appears I can blow things up with my mind." I beamed at him and he actually looked surprised which was a reward within itself. He got up and walked over to his jeans that were on the phone and grabbed his cell from his pocket.

"What are you doing?"

"I am calling Pam." He was dialing, "She has been preparing a surprise for you."

"Eric, I hate surprises." I folded my arms over my chest and scowled at him.

"I know, that is why I am warning Pam." He said this with a devilish grin. Pam must have answered because he spoke to her in what I think was Swedish. Oh I hate when they do that. He hung up and crawled back into bed beside me. I stared at him and he just laughed. Leaning into me he pressed his lips to mine in a searing kiss that made me tingle. He picked up my hand with the engagement ring and kissed it. "Are you still willing to marry me by Human custom Lover?"

"Of course. Eric, I love you."

"As I love you min ängel, and I am glad that you are still willing," He kissed my hand again and got up to walk toward the bathroom he peeked from behind the door and winked, "because Pam has planned the wedding for tomorrow." He quickly shut the door and I heard his laughter as the shower turned on.

I sat on the bed speechless.

A/N-Green is love! Let me know what ya'll think


	24. Chapter 24

A/N- All SVM Characters belong to C. Harris. Thank you for all of your kind reviews and feedback, I do not have time to respond to all of them, but I read and cherish them. There has been mention of the lack of development of the new characters..it's coming I promise.

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**Meet Me At the Church On Time**

**SPOV**

I am going to stake Pam. I can hear Eric in the bathroom cackling like a lunatic. Damn high-handed Vampires. _Married! _TOMORROW? I looked at the clock 10 o'clock she would be at Fangtasia I grabbed my cell phone on the night stand and dialed.

"Fangtasia, we only bite if you ask nice." Pam drawled.

"PAMELA, it's Sookie." I was trying to keep my temper in check, I knew she meant well, but seriously this is ridiculous.

"Goodevening my Telepathic friend. What can I do for you?"

"You can tell me where you get off planning a WEDDING for me and Eric for TOMORROW and WHEN you planned on telling ME?"

"Sookie, you have agreed to marry my Master by Human custom and your abdomen seems to be getting bigger by the moment. I told you Vera Wang does not make maternity gowns. Besides, will it not offend your Southern sensibilities if your children are born out of the wedlock of your Human custom? I have done my research Sookie and I believe it is considered Taboo by your usual standards. You tend to drag your feet as they say in matters concerning yourself and my Master romantically, so I have given you a little push. More importantly, at the rate you are expanding the dress will not fit." Pam actually had the nerve to sound haughty and a little put out.

"Pam, of all the high handed.." I could feel my teeth grinding.

"Sookie," Pam began in more of a humble tone, as humble as she is capable of. "The two of you have been through so much together, and since adventure and intrigue seem to follow at your heels. When the children are born you may not have the opportunity to do this, and I know that even though by Vampire traditions you are Wed that a human ceremony is important to you. Do not deny yourself this because you are upset with me. Say you will be there, do not leave my master at the altar I do not think he will survive it."

Well _shit_. Talk about laying on thick, I suddenly felt like a big ass for being angry at her for this. I suppose if I really thought about it she was right, but Lordy TOMORROW?

"Alright. Can you give me the details at least, who did you even invite?" Oh God, I can only imagine who will be at this wedding.

"Just a few of your nearest and dearest. I promise Sookie this will be everything a little human girl could dream of. You will thank me later." And she hung up. Vampires really have no phone etiquette. I sighed and put my phone back on the nightstand. If I was honest with myself I felt excited and grateful that Pam had done all the work. I really hope she did not go over board. Eric came sauntering into the room naked as the day he was born and sprawled across the bed.

"So are you going to blow up my child Lover?" He was trying not to smirk at me I could tell.

"We'll have to wait and see. I really hope this wedding is small and intimate." I was getting more and more nervous the more I thought of it.

"I am sure it will be to your liking Lover." He went to his closet and began to dress, "I have to go into Fangatsia this evening, care to join me?" Eric leered at me as he put on his black jeans. If that wasn't a 'come to work with me so we can go at it like rabbits on my desk' look I don't know what is.

"I would, but I am getting married tomorrow and I need my beauty rest." He walked over and kissed me on the nose.

"Anyone I know?" His face inches from mine his cool breath on my lips as he spoke and I felt my temperature rise twenty degrees.

"Oh, I doubt it. You see he is a very old very powerful Vampire Sheriff, as a matter of fact you better scoot if he catches you here he'll literally tear you apart, and I'd hate to see the stain that would leave on the rug." I deadpanned. Eric pulled back and stared at me for a moment then threw his head back and laughed loudly.

"Oh Lover, you do amuse me so. I will not be gone long, get some sleep." He kissed me on the lips and turned to leave the lair with a wink. I felt my heart pounding, that man really did get my engines roaring. My husband. Mrs. Northman. Married. I started giggling like a crazy person and then laughed out loud. Crazy Sookie, telepathic barmaid from Bon Temps is marrying a thousand year old Viking Vampire Sheriff tomorrow night, and to top it off is pregnant with his twin babies. I laughed so hard I had tears streaming down my face. The weird meter for my life was off the charts at this point, but I decided to roll with it. I am nervous about what people at home will say, but they're gonna talk regardless of what I do so I may as well be happy doing it. Mrs. Northman. I wonder if Gran would have liked Eric? I am sure he would have charmed her. Gran. I really wish she could be there tomorrow. I lay in bed thinking about tomorrow getting excited despite myself until the adrenaline wore off and sleep took me.

* * *

I woke up to my cell phone beeping on the nightstand. "Hello?" I tried not to sound too crackly, but it was 9 in the morning.

"Sook? It's Jason, what the Hell little sister. When were you going to tell me you were getting married? And I thought you weren'y going to rebuild the house, did it use up all the insurance money to rebuild?"

I tried not to sigh, but it really was too early for this, "I meant to call you Jason, will you be able to make it?" I didn't want to tell him that I had just found out about it last night or that I wasn't even sure of the time or location. Hopefully, he knew that much.

"Of course, I just wished I had heard it from you instead of that hot lady vamp friend of yours. She called last night and I got a suit in the mail today. I know we haven't been close lately, but you're all I got left and I love you. If you want to marry a vamp I'll support you long as you're happy and he does right by you." He took a deep breath and we were both silent. I really did not know what to say, Lord knows that Jason was selfish and not the brightest bulb on the tree at times but he was still my brother.

"Thank you Jason. Thank you for saying that, it really means a lot to me. Will you give me away at the wedding?"

"Of course, I will see you tonight at eight sharp. Bye Sook." He hung up and I felt a little better, and now I at least knew what time the wedding was going to be. I had a feeling my phone would be ringing off the hook today if Pam waited until last night to tell my friends and family. I turned my phone off. Despite Pam's high handedness it was after all my _wedding_ _day_ and I planned to enjoy it. I had been so caught up with Jason that it hadn't dawned on me that Eric was not next to me. I felt a little rush of alarm and then I saw the note on his pillow, a single long stemmed red Rose, and a rectangular box.

_Lover,_

_I have been told that it is unacceptable for the Groom to see the Bride before the Wedding. So I have taken rest in one of our other homes. Your love has warmed my cold heart, you have been alight in the darkness. I give you my heart for eternity. Please wear this token of my love for you tonight at our wedding._

_E_

I inhaled the beautiful aroma of the Rose and smiled to myself. I opened the box with trembling fingers I heard myself gasp. _'JESUS CHRIST SHEPERD OF JUDEA!' _On what I assumed to be a platinum chain dangled the biggest, bluest, sparkliest heart shaped diamond I have ever seen in my life. My God. The blue of the magnificent stone reminded me of Eric's eyes and I felt myself begin to cry. I am really going to do it, I am going to marry Eric Northman. I pulled myself together and went to tha bathroom to take care of my 'human needs' and then threw on a pale blue sundress my new necklace and went upstairs for breakfast. I could smell the bacon and eggs before I even made it to the kitchen. _'God Bless Erzulie' _I thought hungrily. I pulled up to the table she promptly set a plate of food infront of me.

"Thank you and Good Morning." I managed to mind my manners before I dove into the steaming eggs and smeared my toast with jam.

"Good morning Sookie. There is much to do today, I understand we are having a wedding yes?" She smiled at me and I felt myself flush. "Yeah we are." I managed a smile despite feeling suddenly awkward.

"Well, eat up there will be a woman coming to get you ready for the evening and the seamstress will be here within the hour with your gown to make the final adjustments." Erzulie made a 'hurry up' motion with her hands and set a glass of juice next to my plate and the standard little glass of water which I knew contained the medicine Dr. Ludwig prescribed to suppress my scent and the 'Elven Prozak' as Pam liked to call it. Just as I scarf fed down the last bite the door bell rang. Erzulie went to answer it and I rinsed my dish and put it in the sink. I met them in the living room. A petite Asian woman stood in the middle of the room flanked by two very flamboyant looking gentlemen and a very tall thin planly dressed woman.

"Hello, Ms. Stackhouse my name is Vera and these are my assistants Pierre, Amelio, and Sarah. We are here to do a fitting and I have assured Ms. Ravenscroft that the alterations will be completed by 7 p.m. this evening, so if we could get started I would appreciate it." She gave a quick smile and nodded to the guys who left the room and returned with a garment bag and a dress form. A quick scan told me that they were all human except for Sarah who I thought might be some sort of Daemon, I al so took note that this was _THE_ Vera Wang. That Pam. I immediately felt not only nervous but embarrassed at how extravagant this all seemed. I might be from the country but I knew full well who Vera Wang is and what this must be costing Eric. Suddenly I felt more like a rich man's mistress than anything. Something told me that my 'kept woman' nightmares had come to fruition before my eyes. I am sure I had a grimace on my face until Vera open the garment bag and I saw _the dress. _I knew it was cliché but I gasped despite myself and fought back tears, it was glorious. _'Oh Jesus! She hates it, Pam said she'd love it I designed this especially for her what am I going to do there is not time for another. I told Pam a surprise wedding gown was a bad idea.' _I picked up Vera's thoughts, "I love it! It's the most beautiful gown I have ever seen." I saw a wave of relief cross her face and her entourage (thank you word of the day calendar) let out a collective breath.

We went into the study for the fitting, the gown really is exquisite. Strapless with a sweetheart neckline and what I am told are Swarovski crystal sewn sporadically throughout the bodice they look like droplets of water in the sunlight. The bottom is silk and tulle rouched in such a way that it looks like I am emerging from a cloud. The Daemon makes some adjustments under Vera's watchful eye and they help me remove the dress to make the final alterations. As they exit two women enter with Erzulie and she introduces them as Sophie and Gretchen. Apparently, their task is to get me messaged, manied, pedied, and make sure my hair and makeup are done. I feel like a princess when it is all finished. My hair is in soft waves done my back with a little fullness at the crown, my toes and nails are a soft blush tone and I have been scrubbed and massaged to a relaxed pile of bridal goo.

I sit in the living room in a fluffy robe having a little snack, I notice the sun has set and I wonder where the day has gone, and more importantly where my wedding is going to be. I am finishing up my ice tea (no lemon just in case) when Pam, Thalia, LinMai, and Amelia come bursting into the front door. I hear Amelia before she says a word (she is such a loud broadcaster) Pam is grinning like a loon.

"Amelia!" I rush over to hug her.

"Oh Sookie! You look gorgeous, and _happy. _I amso glad to see you!" she hugs me again_, 'I am happy for you and so glad that you are doing this, you deserve this Sookie.'_ She projects to me mentally and I fight back tears.

"No leaking!" Pam orders, "Or I will have to summon the makeup artists again. I noticed then that they are all coiffed to perfection. I am not used to seeing Thalia look so glamorous and I say as much, she grunts a reply and I assume that she has been ordered to be a bridesmaid. I stifle my giggles cause I don't want to rub it in. "Vera is on her way with the dresses and after we dress the car will be here to take us to the ceremony." Pam takes out her cell phone and begins making calls, she is in party planner mode. Amelia, LinMai and I make ourselves comfortable in the living room and Thalia paces behind the couch.

"Are you nervous?" Amelia grasps my hand and gives it a squeeze.

"Very, I never thought I would get married..I mean like _human_ married." I felt my Crazy Sookie grin coming on with an onset of bridal jitters. "How much do you know about the wedding?" I was hoping Amelia had some details.

"Pam has been planning this since you said 'yes' to Eric, thanks for telling me by the way. We have been going to fitting and talking flowers! Pam has been in full Martha Stewart wedding mode."

"Oh Lord, this isn't going to be really extravagant is it?" I feel myself growing uneasy.

"Sookie, it's Pam we're talking about. Don't think about that today, just roll with it." She gave my hand another squeeze.

Pam joined us and Erzulie brings bloods for the vamps and ice tea for the rest of us. I sip my tea quietly trying to keep my hand from shaking.

"Why are you so nervous Sookie? You love Eric, yes?" LinMai's tinkling voice breaks the silence.

"Of course, I think all brides are nervous on their wedding day. Have any of you ever been married?" The room grows very quiet and I remember that supes especially vamps are very secretive about their human lives and I immediately regret asking. Pam breaks the silence, " I was the daughter of a Baron in my human life and had many suitors all chosen by my Father. The man I loved was considered beneath me socially and thus unacceptable as far as my family was concerned. I was turned before I was auctioned off to a wealthy suitor of my Father's choice."

"I have never been wed." Thalia said flatly. I think that is as much girl talk as she was going to give.

"I have been wed," LinMai spoke slowly, "When I was human a women did not marry for love or by their choice as they do now. I was the sixth wife of a very powerful ruler, he was not a cruel man nor was he a loving one. His need for women was carnal and in an effort to produce a male heir. He had nine daughters," he voice trailed off, "My standing was lowly amongst the other wives as his sixth. Human women of today are fortunate to have a choice." She said flatly and then smiled at me. The doorbell rang.

"Right on time! That must be the gowns!" Pam clapped her hands I do not think I have ever seen her this jovial without the prospect of torturing someone, but that could change the evening was young.

**A/N Sorry this took so long. I was going to do the wedding int his chapter too, but I thought I'd make that another chapter. Life has been a bit crazy so I wanted to give ya'll somethin' less you forget aout my little tale. Forgive any errors..I really didn't edit this much. Green is love! Tell me what ya'll think!**


	25. Chapter 25

A/N SVM Characters belong to Charlaine no infringement is intended.

Thank you for all of your reviews I do not respond to all o f them, but I read and cherish them. Well let's have us a Weddin' shall we?

**Chapter Twenty Five**

**It's a Nice Night for Vamp Weddin'**

"_Right on time! That must be the gowns!" Pam clapped her hands I do not think I have ever seen her this jovial without the prospect of torturing someone, but that could change the evening was young. _

Vera and her entourage came into the living room with Erzulie on their heels. LinMai and Amelia looked excited and I heard Thalia give an audible and totally unnecessary sigh. Pierre and Amelio situated a rack of covered gowns in the middle of the room while Sarah carried a large white garment bag by hand.

"I trust everything is finished Vera?" If I didn't know any better I'd think Pam sounded excited. "Of course, I think you will be very pleased." Vera said confidently giving a nod to Sarah.

"Ms. Stackhouse, if you like we can step into the other room and I will help you into your gown." Sarah smiled and stepped toward me.

"Oh sure, let's go into the office." I gestured toward the room and started toward it with Sarah the Daemon in tow. Sarah helped me into the dress and helped me keep my balance while I stepped into a pair of satin slippers with a small heel and then began to button the back of the gown. I turned to face her when she finished and she smiled. "You look lovely." I turned to look in the large mirror on the wall and I had to fight back a tear, this is it. I am getting married. I wish Gran were here. A knock at the door broke me out of my reverie. "Come in."

Pam, Amelia, LinMai, and Erzulie entered with Thalia in tow looking grumpy. With the exception of Erzulie they all wore strapless floor length gowns in a beautiful midnight blue, simple and elegant.

"Oh Sook, you look beautiful!" Amelia had her hand over her heart and smiled tenderly at me. "No leaking Broadway, we haven't time to fix your mascara," Pam hissed. "Well," Pam said cheerily, "I do believe my Master will be pleased. You look absolutely mouth watering." She gave me a fangy grin that would make a normal person cringe. "It appears you have some thing blue," she motioned to my necklace, "Eric is old, so he will have to do in that category." She paused with her perfectly manicured finger tapping her chin.

"What are you talking about?" LinMai looked like a confused child.

"Martha says that the bride must have 'something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue'. We have two of the four." Pam said this as if this was a very serious matter and I tried not to giggle at her attentiveness to the dictate of Martha Stewart.

"I have something you can borrow," Everyone turned to look at Thalia as if she had just sprouted horns and a tail, which actually would not surprise this crowed when I thought about it. Thalia reached down and lifted up the hem of her gown revealing a very shapely leg. She unhooked a leather strap from her thigh with a dagger attached to it. Pam stared at her for a moment and I just gawked. "Perfect!" Pam grabbed the weapon and grabbed the hem of my gown and fastened the dagger to my thigh.

"I am NOT wearing a knife under my wedding gown Pam."

"Are garters not a human tradition on one's wedding day?" Pam looked at me innocently.

"yes, but a dagger is usually NOT attached to it!"

"Oh Sookie, calm down. What harm can it do?" Amelia shrugged and LinMai smilled prettily. I just sighed and let Pam finish attaching the 'garter'.

"I have something new," Erzulie stepped foreward and handed me a little satin pouch, "they are a gift from your Great-Grandmother, she asked that I give them to you today."

"My WHAT?" I did not have time to process this, but I guess if Nial was still kicking about why wouldn't my Great-Grandmother? I wondered if she planned on paying me a visit and if it would bring me as much trouble as meeting my Fae Great-Grandfather had. I opened the pouch and it contained the most lovely pair of earrings I have ever seen. They were large tear drop diamonds with pearl posts assembled to look like a leaf. "She could not be here tonight," Erzulie began, "She asked that I give these to you." Erzulie smiled and helped me put them in, while I fought back tears.

"NO LEAKING!" Pam practically shouted. She cocked her head, "the car has arrived! Let's go."

Vera left after wishing me good luck and we headed out to the limo parked in front of the house when I noticed Erzulie was not following. "Erzulie, aren't you coming?"

"I will be there, don't worry." She smiled and shut the door as we climbed in and the limo sped off into the night. I looked out of the window thinking of everything that had happened in the last few years that led up to this moment. I had gooseflesh on my arms and my palms began to sweat. What am I doing? Eric and I have never even been on a real DATE! I felt my heart begin to pound and my breath quicken, I knew the Vamps in the car sensed it because they were all staring at me. I felt like I was about to have a panic attack, was it too late to say 'no, wait I need time to think about this some more?' arg, why did I let Pam talk me into t his? I'm not ready I need TIME!

"..Sookie. SOOKIE!"

"WHAT?" I jumped a little startled.

"Relax," Pam cooed, "Everything will be fine. There is no need for you to be nervous. While there will be some non-traditional aspects I think I have done a fabulous job of planning the perfect wedding. You will LOVE it." This did not soothe my nerves at all.

"I think I'm going to vomit." I really felt queasy.

"SOOKIE! Look at me!" I looked Pam in the eye and I could feel her pressing against my consciousness, was she trying to glamour me? "I swear before Dear Abby, Paula Deen and Martha if you soil THAT gown before the ceremony I will drain you." She had a little fang showing and I believed her. I heard Thalia chuckle, at least someone was enjoying themselves.

"Here honey have a sip of water." Amelia handed me a bottle of Evian as we pulled up in front Barnwell Memorial Garden and Art Center. I took a gulp of water under Pam's watchful gaze and handed the bottle back to Amelia. "Thanks."

The driver opened the door; Thalia, LinMai and Amelia stepped out of the car. Pam sat across from me and raised a perfectly arched brow, "Ready?"

"Yeah," I gave her a bonafide _Crazy Sookie_ smile.

"After you, Mistress." She waved her hand toward the open door and gave me a half grin. I stepped out of the car and Pam was right on my heels. A short thin woman with mousy brown hair and a fitted suit approached us with a clipboard in hand looking frazzled. "Oh Thank God! Okay we need to get into position." She ushered us into t he dome shaped building, she did not introduce herself but I picked from her head that she is Ella Daniels the wedding planner and coordinator or in this case, 'Ms. Ravencrofts Bitch' her words not mine. Apparently, Pam had taken a very active role in the planning process and Ms. Daniels was a little put out by being reduced to Pam's 'Wedding Day Human', Pam's words not Ella's. I also gleaned that Ella was a little freaked out because some of the guests were 'peculiar' even for Vamps and she thought that Pam was 'crazy scary' and just wanted this to be over and she promised herself that is she made it through this unscathed never to do another Vamp function, no matter how much they paid. Yeah she was sweating bullets and I felt her pain. She led us to an alcove near the main conservatory and got us in line when she got to me she asked if I felt okay. 'Oh Jeepers H. Crackers! The Bride looked peked. If she tosses her cookies Pam is going to kill me, Omigod.'

"Can I get you anything sweety? It's just wedding day jitters, everything is perfect." Ella sputtered these words of encouragement while straightening my veil and handing me a bouquet of Gardenias, white Freesia, white tulips, and white roses, and a white version of that flower Eric gave me that looks like lady bits. I lifted it up to take a sniff and it smelled heavenly. Ella scurried off and returned in moments with a mildly disheveled Jason. "Hey Sook. How ya' feelin?" He leaned over and kissed my cheek and I got an unsavory image of him making out with one of the wait staff from the caterers in the back moments earlier. I rolled my eyes while he straightened himself up a bit. I heard stringed instruments begin to play and my palms started to sweat again.

"Okay, this is it. Sookie you and Jason will enter when after Thalia when you hear the music begin to play." With that the French doors swung open and Pam was off. I stood there debating making a break for it, am I doing the right thing? Can this really work? I was so deep in thought that I had not noticed that everyone was gone except Jason and I. The music had stopped and it was silent and then To Make You Feel My Love by Bob Dylan began to play on the Piano Jason gave my arm a little tug and we stepped into the doorway. We stood at the top of a staircase lined with garlands of Gardenias and white Freesia. It seemed like everything in the Conservatory was in bloom I saw everyone turn to look at me. Tara and JB smiled, Sam looked a little grim as did Bill. Alcide and the Shreveport Pack, Calvin Norris and a host of faces that I could tell were Vamps along with Felipe De Castro, Victor Madden and his second Sandy seated towards the front. I noticed Dr. Ludwig seated toward Felipe. Oh good God who are all these people? Vampire Politicos no doubt, Lord I should just turn and run. Looking through the crowd I felt myself begin to panic. Then I saw him. Eric looked gorgeous standing up in front of the crowed in a black tuxedo. Our eyes met and he smiled at me, and I felt a wave of love ,pride, happiness and tinge of lust through the bond. This is right. I felt all of my doubts melt away and I began to march toward my soon to be husband. I kept my eyes fixed on Eric's as I strolled down the isle when I got to the alter his cool hand took mine in his. He leaned in so that we were cheek to cheek, "Lover, you are a vision." We stood facing each other and I was only mildly aware of my surroundings, it was just he and I. I stared into his eyes and thought of everything we have been through together, every misadventure that lead to this moment in time. I could feel him sending Love through the bond and emotion that at one point I believed him incapable of, and now I was pledging myself to him before God and everybody and despite my fears and my reservations about how this would turn out in this moment all is right with my crazy life.

The room fell silent when the Ancient Pythoness began to speak breaking my reverie (I bought a new calendar what can I say). Apparently she was performing the ceremony I raised my eyebrows at Eric and he gave the most minute shrug.

"These two beings stand before you today acknowledging their bond in blood and spirit," She began in a heavily accented English, "is there any being here who objects to this union?" Thank God no one said anything. "Erikr the Norseman do you take this human as your own?"

"Yes." He locked eyes with me and smiled canceling out my thoughts of the lack of romanticism of being referred to as 'this human' during my wedding vows.

"Sookie Stackhouse famed Telepath, do you accept the Norseman as your mate?"

"Yes." I was fighting back tears and Eric squeezed my hand.

The Pythoness picked up a golden chalice and the knife I recognized from Rhodes off of the little table to her right.

"With the exchange of blood be ye bound let no being dispute this bond, the penalty being death finally." With that she held out the chalice and Eric presented his wrist which she cut his thick blood dripping into the chalice. Oh shit! Okay, NOT the ceremony I envisioned. I felt reassurance through the bond and I presented my wrist. I winced at the pain of the small cut as my blood flowed into the chalice mixing with Eric's. He leaned down and licked my wrist sealing the tiny wound, I tried to maintain my composure and fight my growing arousal. I became aware of the sound of fangs extending. The Pythoness handed Eric the chalice and he drank the mixture of out blood his fangs extended and his eyes dialated slightly. He handed it to me and I drank the rest, imagine my horror when MY fangs came down! I felt my face flush crimson as several gasps came from our audience. Eric leered at me and I felt my arousal begin to pool between my legs.

"It is done." The Pythoness spoke loudly and Eric pulled me into a heated kiss that made my knees weak.

**A/N**

**The wedding portion of this chapter really took a lot out of me. I'm not feeling very romantic so it felt like the wedding took FOREVER to write. Sorry this chapter took so long hope it isn't a total disappointment. There will be a more action the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Six**

**Run (I'm a Natural Disaster)**

All Sookieverse characters belong to .

Pam had really gone all out and to Sookie's chagrin had planned a reception, while the setting was lovely many of the guests were Vamps and there for strictly Vamp politics, but it was really lovely and romantic. The band began to play and as Eric held Sookie in his arms everyone else in the room disappeared it was just the two of them, lost in one another. As they danced the music came to a sudden stop and everyone looked to the stage to see what the matter was and there he stood, The Man from Mississippi.

"Miss Sookie, Mr. Eric. Congratulations. This is for you." Bubba did something he rarely does, he sang. The band began to play the tune and his melodic voice came through the speakers and everyone was in awe as he crooned _Can't Help Falling in Love. _Eric held Sookie close and glided her across the dance floor. He leaned in and whispered into her ear, "Is this real to you now Lover?" She looked into his eyes and smiled lost in the love pouring through the bond and shining in his deep blue eyes. "You have always been real to me Eric, I know that now." He smiled and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

On the other side of the room Pam watched them embrace. '_Finally,_' she thought bitterly_. 'Something was bound to go as planned. Thank you Bubba! Fucking Pythoness. I spent a considerable amount of time glamouring that damned priest to do the ceremony and then SHE steps in, and married them Vampire style. This was to be a HUMAN ceremony, I would stake that bitch if I could get away with it. Gah! the nerve, I am going to have to glamour the priest again just to sign the papers so this whole thing is street legal. I don't care if she is old as Death, I wonder who even invited her? And what the FUCK is Victor doing here? I had to invite that shit head De Castro, but I left him off the list intentionally. Martha would be appalled at their rudeness. Sookie has so few humans in her life the best I could do was her idiot brother, that boutique woman and her ignoramus piece of arm candy husband for guests. I really hope Sookie is not disappointed.'_

The song ended and everyone clapped bringing Pam out of her reverie. "Thank you, Thank you very much." Bubba said and left the stage. The band started to play an uptempo song and Pam raised an eyebrow when Amelia and Richard waltz past her. Amelia was grinning like a lunatic while Richard whispered in her ear. Pam grimaced and thought that no good could come of that tryst.

"Pamela, it's been decades since we've danced. Would you do me the honor?" Johnny held his hand out to her smiling seductively. Pam rolled her eyes, "Why not." Johnny held her close and danced slowly even though the song was fast. "Johnny, I do believe we should pick up the pace a bit." He leaned in close his cool breath in her ear, "I want to savor the feel of your body next to mine, I will not be rushed." Despite herself Pam melted into him, she had bedded Johnny fifty years ago and it complicated things to say the least.

The song changed to a slow tempo song, Eric held Sookie tight and thought of how his life had changed in the last few years since meeting the little Telepath. He kissed her forehead and inhaled her scent, _'MINE'_ he thought happily. He would kill anyone or anything that tried to take her from him he would never let her go and would move Heaven and Earth to ensure her happiness weather she liked his methods or not. He sensed Victor approaching and felt himself grow tense. _'What the fuck is he even doing here?'_ He thought angrily, he felt the tap on his shoulder.

"May I cut in?"

Victor.

"I am dancing with my _Bride_ and _Bonded_ Victor, perhaps there is another dance card open?" Sookie could feel Eric's anger and the shit eatin' grin on Victor's face was not helping.

"It's okay Eric, one short dance can't hurt. We have the rest of our lives together." Sookie looked pointedly at Victor when she said the last part and Eric planted a kiss on her lips. "I will be right over there if you should need me." He motioned to the wall on the left were Erzulie stood talking to Dr. Ludwig.

"Miss Stackhouse, may say you look lovely as ever.."

"Northman." She spat flatly.

"Pardon me?" Victor looked taken aback.

"Northman is my name now, MRS. NORTHMAN." She gave him an uneven smile after she over enunciated her new title.

"Of course, shall we?" Before she could say anything else Victor had her in a too close for comfort embrace and twirled her across the dance floor. Sookie felt Victor lean in and sniff her hair. _'ick.' _She centered her thoughts on maintaining her composure until this song ended. "Hmm, you certainly are a prize. His Majesty is a fool for not just taking you from the Viking. I myself, would never let you out of my sight if I were in a position to take you."

"Lucky for me I am not in a position to be taken." Sookie could not even muster a Crazy Sookie grin she was getting so angry.

"At the moment 'No', but time will tell. I may have you yet my dear." With that Victor held her tightly and ground his growing erection on her thigh. Sookie tried to push him off, but he held tight.

"Tsk, tsk Sookie dear we mustn't upset your new Husband's superior."

Sookie felt her rage building, "This dance is over." She hissed.

"The song has not ended, and I am not finished with you." Victor hissed back. At that exact moment Sookie felt like a trap door in her mind popped open. 'When you are mine little telepath I will have you in ways you have never conceived.' She was in Victor's mind. His thoughts were rambling and scattered and frightening. He thought of how his plan was playing out perfectly and when Saladin got Eric to assist him He would have Eric tried for treason, after they killed that fool De Castro. She could hear him clearly laughing maniacally in his mind. He visualized Eric chained to a wall as Victor took her by force over and over in front of him. She felt as if she would vomit. Sookie tried to compose herself, but he grinded into her again and something in her snapped. Her body began to vibrate with the energy of her fury, "Victor," she muttered as her nails began to dig into his flesh through his suit drawing blood. Victor grimaced in surprise then a devious smile crossed his lips. "I am glad to see you like it rough little one." And he dug his nails into her arm drawing blood. Sookie's body began to glow a bright blue and she threw Victor across the room with so much force that an indentation of his body was made in the wall he hit.

The entire room fell silent.

Victor moaned loudly and Sookie took a step toward him. Eric tried to move to assist her, but found that he could not get close to her. Something held him back, he made eye contact with Johnny, Richard, and Boris. They all shook their heads to indicate they were having the same problem. He saw Jean-Paul grimace as he fought to move toward Sookie and could not.

"YOU!" Sookie's outstretched arm pointed to a stunned Victor. "How DARE you!" Her voice had dropped an octave and echoed and boomed throughout the room. Her eyes had completely dilated and the black orbs of her eyes glowed with fury, her hair blowing wildly in a wind that no one could feel.

Across the room Erzulie and Dr. Ludwig looked on, unlike the look of shock and horror on everyone else's face the little doctor looked amused. "Did you give her the medication this morning?" Dr. Ludwig asked Erzulie.

"Yes, I did." Erzulie had witnessed a display such as this before and thought Sookie's Great-Grandmother would be pleased.

"Perhaps I should double the dosage." Dr. Ludwig said dryly.

"Perhaps, uh oh." Erzulie was trying to suppress a grin. At that moment Victor was hovering in the air and Erzulie wondered quietly if Sookie would blow him up.

"I see you've been assisting her with her Elven abilities." Dr. Ludwig quipped with a raised brow at the situation that appeared to be escalating quickly.

"Hmm mmm, she can blow things up too."

"Oh. Oh my, this should be interesting." The little doctor was very amused now.

"Very."

Victor's body hung in the air slowly rotating like a hog on a spit while Sookie's rage built. "You DARE to make advances on me and THREATS on my WEDDING DAY?!" Even Sookie's voice hummed with energy, "You are sick and pathetic, and you have terrorized me for the last time VICTOR!"

Victor shrieked in pain and blood began to seep through his nose and ears and eyes, everyone gasped in horror as his body began to convulse. Sookie dropped her arm and Victor fell to the floor his body turning to ash. Eric felt the force of energy keeping him back falter and he ran toward Sookie just as she began to collapse to the floor. Richard, Johnny, Jean-Paul, LinMai, Boris and Pam rushed to form a circle around the two of them as Victor and DeCastro entourage advanced on them. Ian sat in the corner trying his best to change the emotion atmosphere of the room, but he could feel and interference to his ability.

"Northman! It appears _MY_ Telepath has acquired some new skills that I was not made aware of, how interesting" Felipe De Castro's voice boomed and his men parted to allow him approach. He stopped in from of LinMai who through much smaller in stature would prove to be a formidable enemy if he chose to attack. "It would also appear that your human has given my second his final death." He spared LinMai a raised brow and looked her up and down, "Give me one reason why I should not avenge him and take your human as reprisal?"

"Because, if you take another step toward the human I will rip your heart from your chest." The tinkling bells of LinMai's voice betrayed the reality of her threat. There was silence as the King stared at her mouth slightly agape at the insolence of this tiny creature.

"Outta the way Vamps! My patient needs me." Dr. Ludwig barreled through the crowed and Boris stepped aside to let her pass. She knelt beside Sookie and began to examine her.

"Your Majesty, Victor accosted my Bride and Bonded." Eric's fangs were down and he was trying to control his temper. "She defended herself."

"Indeed." De Castro had a smirk on his face that Eric knew did not bode well for him or his wife. " No matter, I have let you look after _MY_ asset long enough and have grown tired of your inability to keep her unharmed. So I will be taking her back to Nevada with me, you may visit her when time permits of course."

Eric let out a feral growl as did Pam and his comrades who encircled him. DeCastro waved his hand nonchalantly as his minions advanced.

"STOP!" The Ancient Pythoness walked toward the group with the help of her handmaidens. The room fell silent. "Let me pass," the crowed parted and she hobbled toward the circle. "Healer, has there been a blood offense against the Telepath?"

"Yes, Pythoness," the little doctor answered. "Madden committed a blood offense against the Telepath."

"DeCastro, your Second committed a blood offense against the Northman's bonded, his penalty is final death. No recompense is due."

"Ancient One, surely as my asset I am entitled to take my possession into safe keeping until she recovers?" De Castro was reaching and they all knew it, but who could say what the Pythoness would say to this request. Eric decided that he would kill Felipe before he let him take Sookie no matter what the Pythoness decided.

The Pythoness was quiet for a few moments seemingly deep in thought, "The Telepath was bonded to the Viking long before she became an asset to your Kingdom. Your claim is secondary, the girl will remain with her mate." Without another word she turned and walked out.

"Well Northman, I trust you will do a better job of caring for my asset in the future. Congratulations on your nuptials." With a flair of his cape he turned and left his entourage and most of Victor's in tow.

"Pam! Glamour the Humans, I am taking Sookie home." Eric scooped her up, "Does she need any further care Healer?"

"No with some rest, she should be fine. I will come to see her later this week unless you call me before. I'll send you the bill Viking. Great Party!" And with a 'pop' she was gone.

The Vampire guests began to disperse since clearly the drama was over for the evening. Pam rolled her eyes and gave an unnecessary sigh, "Okay, let's round up the humans and glamour them, except Amelia." Pam was sure to glamour the priest into thinking he had performed the ceremony and the other human into believing they had attended the perfect Martha Stewart human wedding. After she was finished with the Humans Pam smiled to herself, 'My Telepathic friend has gone from nothing but trouble to natural disaster. Now what am I going to do with that damn wedding cake?'

Eric held Sookie in his arms and took to the air, knowing that was the fastest way home. Her eyes only fluttering a little as they flew through the air. Upon arrival Eric carried he upstairs and lay her on the bed in his day chamber and watched her sleep for a little while before running a bath. He removed her dress with care because he thought the last thing he needed was to hear Pam's nagging if anything were to happen to his garment. He lowered his bride into the warm water and slid in behind her, she gave a slight moan and he kissed her neck.

"Hmm, Eric. Wh..what happened?" She was mumbling and Eric smiled to himself a little.

"It would appear that Victor got fresh and you killed him Lover." Eric could night hide his amusement and laughed a little. "Your death count grows higher by the year min fru."

"That's not funny Eric. The last thing I remember is Victor hitting on me and how mad it made me, I mean good Lord! Who hits on the bride at her wedding reception? It's just _tacky_.

"Well Dear One, Victor learned a very valuable lesson in tack this evening didn't he?" Eric's laughter echoed off the bathroom walls. Sookie ciould not help but to chuckle a little.

"Seriously. What is happening to me Eric? I am getting scared." She nuzzled into him and he poured warm water onto her shoulders.

"After your display of power tonight, I doubt you are the one who should be afraid my Love."

**A/N- Whew! What a night huh? Poor Pam, what on earth should she do with the cake? Lol. Thanks for all of your reviews and fav's it keeps me going. I have the flu as I write this so I hope it is coherent 'cause I am all hopped up on TheraFlu. GREEN IS LOVE! **


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**Wait For It…**

**All Sookieverse characters belong to **

**A/N- Okay so I am feeling a bit better. The last chapter had a few errors that I missed forgive me. So since it's their wedding night….LEMONS….sour lemony lemons. Thanks to all of you who have added this story to FAV and ALERT. Your support and encouragement really keeps me motivated .**

"_Seriously. What is happening to me Eric? I am getting scared." She nuzzled into him and he poured warm water onto her shoulders._

"_After your display of power tonight, I doubt you are the one who should be afraid my Love."_

Eric began to massage shampoo into her scalp, "Relax my wife, it is our wedding night. I have done my research and there are traditions that we must keep alive this evening." Sookie could feel his Gracious Plenty pressing against her back and imagined the leer on his face. He rinsed her hair and pinned it atop her head, after doing so placing open mouth kisses on the spot behind her ear and migrating to her neck and shoulder. She felt her core begin to tingle with anticipation and leaned her head to the side to give him better access. His strong hands rubbed the tension from her shoulders and slid between her rib cage against the side of her breasts. Her nipples stiffened with need and she let out a small moan, sensing her need Eric rubber his thumb across her erect nipple sending a shiver through her body. She began to move her hips in a rhythmic circle grinding her behind against his hard length eliciting a moan from him. Sookie lifter herself and shifted so that she was facing him. Their lips met and their tongues battled for supremacy causing them both to moan in lust. Sookie bit into his bottom lip drawing blood and sucked his lip causing him to growl with hunger. Needed breath she broke the kiss and he took this opportunity to lift her up and onto his engorged member. As she sheathed him they both moaned in ecstasy. Establishing a rhythm they rocked and ground into each others' sex. Sookie leaned her head back lost in the sensation and Eric took one of her nipples in his mouth alternately biting and sucking. He could feel her on the cusp of release and he let his fangs bite into her nipple drawing on the wound as she convulsed and shook her walls milking him violently. Her body quaked as he leisurely licked the puncture mark. Lifting them both to a standing position her legs wrapped tightly around his waist she nibbled his ear and nipped his neck. Grabbing a towel he wrapped it around them and walked into the bedroom laying her on the enormous bed. He pulled out of her and she whimpered at the loss he stood before her voluptuous body splayed out before him like an offering, he felt almost high off the taste of her Fae laced blood and the scent of her arousal. Never breaking eye contact Sookie lifter her arms sensually above her head and lifted her knees up spreading her sex before him. Eric went to his knees and kissed her between her thighs lingering above her sex inhaling her perfume. He kissed and sucked her nub while she writhed in pleasure her moans spurring him on. "Oh, Oh Eric..EEERIIIIIC oooooh." Alternating his fingers and tongue he brought her to the brink over and over until she wept for him to enter her. Eric entered her slowly with deliberate strokes pinching and kneading her breasts. She met him stroke for stroke and pound for pound. "Look at me Lover. Look at me and cum with me." He sped up his strokes with such fervor that she wailed and thrashed the sensation so intense, her body clenched and shook as they came together the others' name on their lips like a prayer of thanks each sinking their fangs into the other and drinking from one another deeply. Eric collapsed next to Sookie licking the wound on her neck savoring the mixture of her blood and perspiration on his lips. Pulling them both to the head of the bed they lay facing each other no words needed to be said their love radiating between them. Running his fingers against her hairline to her jaw and across her lips flush and puffy from kissing she gazed at him from under heavily lidded eyes. "Lover?"

"Yes, Eric?" Sookie in a haze of post coital bliss unbeknownst to him would be agreeable to anything at the moment, but hoped that he could feel her need for sleep.

"Do you think…that after our children are born….you'll still have the fangs?"

Sookie's eyes opened a little wider and took in the boyishness and the whimsy in his eyes. Like a kid asking to keep something he found. She could not help but giggle at him rubbing her hand on his perfect chest. He raised an eyebrow and smirked, " I am serious. I find them very sexy." He tickled her a little and then hugged her to him and just breathed her in as he listened to her breathing slow indicating she had fallen asleep. He held her and thought of the events of the evening, the timing was off but Victor's final death made a perfect wedding gift. He stifled a chuckle as not to disturb his wife and plotted his next move until he felt the pull of dawn.

_Three weeks later……._

Sookie and Eric honeymooned on Anna Maria Island in Florida. Dr. Ludwig said they needed to remain close to home and Pam insisted they take a Honeymoon so they spent two uneventful weeks there basking in the moonlight on the beach and enjoying each other over and over again. Sookie managed to get some Sun under the watchful eye of her daytime Were guard Eric insisted they take with them. At this point she looked about three months pregnant, but in reality it had only been two. The doctor did not think that the growth was that accelerated, but Ludwig assured her that one always looks larger carrying multiples and that put Sookie at ease. Still uncertain about what the duration of the pregnancy would be she was monitored very closely.

It was a gorgeous Friday morning, Sookie and Erzulie were in the back yard practicing her telekinesis. Sookie had gained more control of her newly developed abilities, but nothing new had manifested since the incident with Victor at the Wedding Reception.

"Are you excited about eh Baby Shower? I have never been to one, but from what I have read it sounds interesting and Pam is very excited." Erzulie spoke casually as she rotated her finger causing four empty True Blood bottle to orbit around her.

Sookie sighed, "Not really. I know I should be, but I realized at the wedding that I just to not really have many friends, um Human friends." She could not held the sadness that crossed her face, "And I have not spoken to Tara since the wedding, she is probably freaked out and wants nothing to do with me." She sat on the grass watching Erzulie as she took a short sweet tea break. Erzulie frowned, "Do not fret about that. Pam glamoured all the human there to believe they had attended a perfectly normal human wedding. You must learn to appreciate friendships were you find them regardless of it's packaging. You wish and dwell for human relationships that you never really had."

Sookie thought maybe she had hurt Erzulie's feelings, "I am grateful for your friendship, I didn't mean it like that."

"Do not concern yourself over the state of my emotions. Besides, I think with time you will come to accept your place in the World apart from the Humans."

Though Erzulie knew she was there Sookie was unaware of the presence of Artanis in a near by tree observing their training and listening to the conversation. She had thought that perhaps she should reveal herself to the girl and get to know her, but in her estimation it was easier to guard her unnoticed. She sensed the girl's longing for friendship and family and decided she would speak to Her Ladyship about it. After all Sookie is her cousin and she would not mind spending time with her and having Sookie actually know she was there. Artanis had come to like her little cousin's spirit and feistiness.

"Argh, I have to pee again! This is insane, I'll be right back." Sookie got up to inside, Erzulie watched and waited until she was inside.

"How long do intend on being a spectator?" Erzulie directed her voice to the spot she knew held Artanis. She sprang from the tree and glided to the ground her raven braids swirling in the breeze to stand next to Erzulie.

"Spectator? Hardly, I am protecting her same as you Zulie." Artanis crossed her arms over her chest and pouted a little, "I am a Warrior of the High Guard not your little charge anymore."

Erzulie rolled her eyes, Artanis had always been a will full child, "You know of what I speak. The girl is lonely, she needs her Kinswomen."

"I think you're doing a smashing job of keeping her company. Did you forget about your bottles?"

Erzulie realized the bottle were still spinning and stilled them settling them on the ground.

"Do you plan on teaching her anything more useful? She is more Elf than Fae so she should be able to cloak herself and.."

Erzulie interrupted her, "With time, I do not want to overwhelm her. Besides, there are many skills that you could teach her as well and let her get to know you."

Artanis gave an eye roll, "I have introduced myself. Anyway, I must consult Her Highness before I make such a decision. Sookie is coming back." And with a blink she was gone. Erzulie knew she was still standing there, "Do not use your position to foster your aversion to interpersonal relationships Artanis." Suddenly, a pine cone flew through the air and bopped Erzulie on the head followed by a howl of laughter on the wind.

"Very mature Artanis."

Erzulie walked toward Sookie, "It's time to start lunch let's go inside."

"Oh, I suppose it is already. Were you talking to someone?" Sookie looked over her shoulder she felt like she was being watched.

"Yes, I was." Erzulie walked past her and into the house.

'_Grouchy much? Thanks for elaborating'_ Sookie thought to herself.

"I heard that!" Erzulie yelled from the inside. Sookie smiled and headed in the patio door, she really enjoyed Erzulie being there. Their relationship felt very maternal to her and she liked that since she had never been close to her Mother and missed Gran desperately especially now that she is pregnant.

Sookie sat at the counter munching on a carrot stick while Erzulie prepared a couple of salads for lunch.

"So you're coming to this baby shower tomorrow right?" Sookie felt concerned about the baby shower Pam had planned for tomorrow especially after the reception 'Incident'. As that is what everyone called it officially, Pam secretly called it 'Sookie's Elven Prozac Moment' but Erzulie took offense.

"of course, I wouldn't miss it." Erzulie gave her a reassuring smile, "Do not look so sullen, how bad can it be?"

"Have you ever_ been_ to a Baby Shower?"

"I have not, but Pam assures me that it is an enjoyable human custom and that you must have one. She explained that it is where the women gather and present gifts for the unborn. We have a similar ritual called Per Antea Ortus." Erzulie chopped away at the cucumber slices. "The women related to the mother and the father gather; and bestow wisdoms of child rearing and gifts for the unborn. There is dancing and singing, it is considered a female's right of passage in Elven society."

"That sounds beautiful, we play Baby Bingo at human showers." Sookie tried not to laugh when she saw the side ways glance Erzulie gave her. "No worries though, there will be cake." Erzulie's brows went up in disbelief and Sookie let herself crack up at that point. "Do you know who she invited?" She dug into the bowl of green salad set before her.

"I do not, but I do know that there will be an array of human foods customary to this event. Pam and LinMai have been twittering on about some sort of snickering salad, and Thalia actually seems to be excited if that is possible about some sort of demonic eggs. It all sounds very bizarre."

"Oh I have no doubt it will be."

**A/N-Okay so I think my summary leaves much to be desired..any ideas? PM me if you have a suggestion for a new summary. I'm terrible at them. Thanks! Green is Looove please review **


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N **–So sorry it has taken me so long to update life DITF came out and I read it….that is all I am going to say about that. Anywho, thanks for reading and let me know what you think. Any ideas on a better summary?

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**Deviled Eggs Pt I**

*All SVM Characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

**SPOV **

After lunch I decided to take care of a few things in the nursery before the shower tonight. I wanted one of the bright sunny rooms on the second floor to be the nursery, but Eric made a good point in regards to the babies' needs in regard to sunlight. I really hope that they can go out into the Sun, I wouldn't tell anyone this, but I really will be disappointed if they can't. I love the Sun and I want to play in it with my children. The nursery in Bon Temps that Pam decorated was light tight and so Eric had the once sunny room refurbished with light tight shutters as a precaution. I stood in the doorway and sighed, it really wasn't much of a nursery right now just a room painted in a lovely pastel green. I envisioned it furnished with the baby furniture I had picked out that would soon be delivered. I had chosen deep cherry wood sleigh style cribs, matching armoire and this adorable bedding from Pottery Barn Kids in a Peter Rabbit theme. I don't think I will ever get used to the idea of not shopping on a budget. But once everything is in place I will have a nursery for my babies that I love. I felt fatigued after climbing the steps and it seems that no amount of thousand year old Vampire blood can curb the effects of being pregnant with multiples. I can not help smiling to myself while I rub my hands along my very obvious baby bump I had been able to feel the babies move, but now I noticed that my hand got a kick when I rubbed! I can't wait to show Eric. Suddenly, I felt a cramp that nearly brought me to my knees. Perhaps, I over did it and just need to rest. I made my way to Eric's day chamber and as soon as the door opened I was hit in the face with his scent like a ton of bricks. I can feel myself begin to salivate and thirsty is not even an adequate description of what I am feeling. Eric's blood. It's calling to me! Oh my God, if anything has happened to him… I move with as much speed as I can to get to him. Down the stairs around the corner and through the kitchenette to the bedroom, it's like a little mini apartment down here. I burst into the room and He is just as I left him. There is not a spot of blood anywhere, but I SMELL his blood! I smell it as if it is everywhere as I begin to sweat I walk over to where my Vampire lies. He is magnificent, a specimen beyond my fantasies. I slide in next to his cool body and I do not even remember taking off my clothes, I am on auto pilot. I rub my had over his perfect chest and the downy of blonde hair I can feel my body vibrating with lust and desire as my hand runs over the ripples of his hard abdominal muscles I feel absolutely pervy as my hand makes it's way to his gracious plenty. Over the tuft of blond and then I feel his shaft. Even in it's flaccid state it is huge, I begin to stoke his member slowly at first and then with more pressure as I feel my own arousal begin to pool between my legs. I kiss his neck and chest working my way down, his cock growing hard as he begins to stir. I hear him let out a soft moan as his cock stiffens in my hand trailing kisses until I get to my intended destination I run my tongue over his balls and up his shaft. I am wonton and feel myself loosing control, I want him, I NEED him. I lick the little pool of pink pooling at the tip of his massive head a growl rumbles in my throat as I take him in my mouth.

"Ung..ung.. Sookie." I hear him murmur, but it barely registers. I stop my ministrations once his manhood has reached attention. I pill myself to my knees straddling him impaling myself onto him in one movement. I let out a wail and I hear him growl as his hands slide up my thighs squeezing my ass then resting on my hips. His moans barely register as I ride him for all I am worth pinching and grasping at my breasts I feel my walls begin to contract and I rest my hands on his chest to increase my leverage. Looking down upon his face I see that his eyes are sleepy slits his mouth a grimace of pleasure. I throw my head back shaking with my release as I feel my fangs descend Eric's eyes are open and watching my as I feel him release his cool seed my name on his lips, with a wail I sink my fangs into his neck. The slow rush of his cool sweet coppery blood floods my mouth and I relish in the feel of it sliding down my throat I feel sated and my thirst begins to wane my fangs retracting. I leisurely lick the puncture marks on his neck as the wound closes sliding myself into the crux of his arm once it has. I can tell by his stillness that he has fallen back into his daytime rest. I will have to apologize later for disturbing him.

**EPOV**

I lay awake staring at Sookie sleeping next to me. Her golden curls cascade around her beautiful face, cheeks still flushed from sex. While I can not complain about the way she woke me up earlier I am concerned about the effects the babies are having on her body. I felt her lust through the bond as I rested and more importantly her THIRST. None I have had compare to her as a Lover, but recently her desire for sex has become voracious. I could see that her irises had turned crimson as she rode me harder than she ever has, I have not mentioned this little symptom as it first occurred on our honeymoon in Florida and has not happened since. I shall mention it to Ludwig, but I will not tell Sookie as it will only upset her. Her belly grows round with my seed and I am in awe. She is truly a Goddess, MY Goddess. The thought of children has not crossed my mind in a Millennia and now I am to be a Father again. I must eliminate all immediate threats to my Bonded and our children, I must become King. Never have I desired such a title until now, and it Is not for glory or pride. It is the only way I can keep them safe, I must become my own sovereign. Listening to the soft sigh of her breathing I am flabbergasted at how completely devoted I am to this little human. A part of my still believes I should have ended her long ago and continued my existence as I had been doing for centuries, but I know that I would nopt want to go on without her. She is my Sun in an eternity of night and out young will be the stars. She is exhausted I can feel it through the bond and I know that tonight Pam is conducting the Human Baby ritual so I will let her rest awhile longer.

**SPOV**

I woke up to two pools of aqua blue. Eric.

"Hmm, Hi Baby. What time is it?" I reached out to run my fingers along his jaw and he kissed my palm. Yumm.

"Good evening Lover, it is six O'clock. I believe your ritual starts at seven so you do not have much time to get dressed."

I roll over and groan, "Argh, I over slept. Well, I suppose I had best get in the shower and get upstairs. Pam will have my butt if I am late." I got up and Eric gave me a slap on my backside I squealed and jumped.

"I have claim to your luscious bottom, Pam will deal with it if you are late." He had a delicious smirk on his face and put his arms behind his head causing his muscles to ripple and I felt my lady parts tingle.

"Eric, I need to get ready! I don't want to keep people waiting it's rude." I walked naked to the bathroom trying to sashay sexily, but I think in my current condition I looked more like a duck. After I was done in the shower Eric came in and got into the shower intentionally making a show of it. I dried my hair a bit and went to my closet. I decided on a pair of maternity jeans and a pale blue cashmere hoodie and put my hair into a ponytail.

Upstairs, the house was in full swing. The furniture had been moved into a semi circle formation and there were pale pink, yellow and baby blue balloons everywhere. A vase of white and pink Roses adorned just about every surface, with balloons shaped like a baby, rattles and bottles sprouting from them. Upon closer inspection I noticed that the baby balloons had little fangs. To the side in front of the patio window sat a satin pink thrown with soft green piping and gold detailing, on a little dias. That Pam.

Ian was reclined on the chaise looking cheerful despite his perpetual appearance of being half starved.

"Good evening Sookie," He said as he sat upright.

"Hi, Ian. Will you be staying for the Baby Shower?" I was hoping that he would, I can't imagine who Pam has envited considering my list of Human friends consists of Amelia and Tara, and Amelia is a witch so I am not sure she counts.

Ian smiled and I felt a wave of happiness, "I am afraid that I will be accompanying Eric to Fangtasia tonight. Pam insisted that this ritual does not include men." He let out a sigh, "Though I had hoped to get a peek at the Demon eggs. Thalia is bringing them and it is all she has talked about for a week. Apparently, they were difficult to procure."

Uh oh.

I walked over to the kitchen island where Richard, Johnny, JeanPaul and Boris were thoughtfully examining the items arranged on it each sipping a blood. It was all 'human' food and everything looked like the standard fare so far.

"Sookie, perhaps you can enlighten us as to what some of these delicacies are?" Richard flashed me one of his GQ smiles.

"Whatever this is it smells bloody fantastic!" Johnny was inhaling over the bowl of what appeared to be Snicker salad. It dawned on me that Snicker Bars were not even invented when he was human.

"Um let's see, that one there is Snicker salad, this green one is pistachio salad, these are called melt away mints, pigs in a blanket, petite fours, and fruit salad." I made myself hungry just listing things off. Erzulie came over and set down a platter of fried chicken and I felt my mouth water. I was so preoccupied with food that I didn't notice Eric until he stood behind me and slid his arms around my waist planting a kiss behind my ear sending a jolt of electricity through my veins.

"What is all this, Lover?" His cool breath in my ear sent a shiver straight to my lady bits. I could feel his amusement through the bond and I saw, Richard and JeanPaul eye me knowingly. Damn Vamps and their super sniffers. I think Johnny was too engrossed in the inner workings of Snicker Salad to notice anything at the moment. Who on Earth has she invited to eat all of this food? Pam came sauntering in holding a cake box with Amelia in tow struggling with a large box and two shopping bags.

"This is standard Baby Shower food," I told Eric trying not to be distracted by his hands rubbing my swollen belly.

"Well my Lover, we will depart so that you can enjoy your party." He gave me a squeeze and kissed my neck. "Pam, I trust that you have planned an enjoyable evening for my Sookie?"

"Of course Master." Pam answered and tilted her head a little in a strange sort of acknowledgment. Something is obviously going on. Eric headed toward the garage door to leave and Richard, Johnpaul, Johnny and Ian skulked behind him looking a bit disappointed.

"Sookie, I think you will find that this Baby Shower will be most enjoyable," Pam sounded right _cheerful _and I suddenly felt very _very_ afraid of what was planned for the night. "Don't look at me that way Sookie Stackhouse-Northman! I will have you know I consulted a VERY reliable source in the planning of this ritual…," Before Pam could reach the pinnacle of her indignation (new Word of the Day Calendar) I heard a sound. A sound so frightening, so blood curdling that if she had not appeared from around the corner at that very moment so that I could see that it was indeed HER in the flesh? Honey, I'da called ya' a lyin' sack a Grits, if you told me she was gonna be here.

"Yooou Whoooo? Hey ya'll! Pamela darlin' could you help an old woman with this pound cake?" Maxine Fortenberry staggered from around the corner in a bright purple Hawaiian print button up shirt, with white Capri pants her blonde white hair teased into the standard 'Southern lady of a certain generation' bouffant and sporting more gold than Mr. T. Grinning wildly through an un natural shade of fucsia lip stick. I immediately glanced at Amelia who shrugged and mouthed an 'I'm sorry' silently. Pam smiled broadly and exclaimed. You heard me! She actually exclaimed.

"Maxine! Let me assist you, I am so pleased you were able to make it!" Pam sauntered over her heels clicking on the marble drawing my attention to the dangerously high heels she wore. They were blush satin with black lace the red sole flashing as she stepped. I had to remember to ask her where she got them. As they exchanged pleasantries I noticed that Mrs. Fortenberry was not alone she had two ladies I knew as friends of Gran's and members of Descendants of the Glorious Dead. Mrs. Tellulah Jane Bakerfield the second biggest gossip in town next to Mrs. Fortenberry and her wing Woman Charlaine Harrison. Before I was able to brace myself they swarmed. Mrs. Fortenberry lead the charge. "Sookie Honey! LOOK AT YOU!" She embraced me and I hadn't had an opportunity to throw my shields up before she grabbed me. Mrs. Fortenberry had been glamoured. Repeatedly. The other two ladies greeted me and headed toward the other end of the kitchen wielding bowls covered in foil. Maxine stood before me grinning wildly. "Well, I see you are most surely in a family way. Pamela explained the situation to me sweetheart, and don't you worry none Sweetie you ain't the first and you won't be the last." She walked past me and I stood dumbfounded trying to figure out what in the heck Pam told her. As it turned to join them the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" I said as I waddled toward the front door. I opened the door and there stood the woman you saved me from that awful creature that afternoon by the pool. Her raven hair falling down her back in waves she wore a white lined sundress and gold sandals. Her smile reached her glistening grey blue eyes. Artanis.

"Hello Sookie, remember me?"

"Of course I do! Come on in!" I gave her the only smile I could put together at the thought of the awkwardness I am in for. A genuine, unadulterated 'Crazy Sookie' smile. Pam was suddenly next to me taking the box wrapped in pale silver paper with a large green bow.

"Hello, you must be Sookie's cousin, Erzulie thought that might be you at the door." Artanis held out the box to Pam. "I'll just put that on the 'Gift Table'," Pam said as she took the box and thanked her for coming.

"COUSIN? What the..? GIFT TABLE! Pam we said no gifts." I followed behind Pam trying to wrap my mind around what I'd just learned.

"No, YOU said no gifts. After conferring with my source I was informed that I was indeed correct and the whole purpose of this ritual is the obtain items for the tiny humans you are incubating." Pam turned on her heel and started to walk away toward a table that had been set up, Boris was carrying in boxes that had apparently been hidden in a back room. She paused and I nearly bumped into her she cocked her head and turned a little to address me. "And frankly Sookie I am shocked at your efforts to deceive me in this matter. Luckily, I am resourceful." I closed my eyes for a moment to collect myself. Amelia grabbed my arm softly. "Come on Sook, Pam worked real hard on this. She means well, just go with it." She led me to the pink thrown and after sat down I had to admit that it was really comfortable. Everyone was chatting and I heard the door bell ring again. "Oh good." Pam clapped her hands at this moment she really looked like a sexed up June Cleaver in her champagne pink cardigan and black pencil skirt. I closed my eyes and put up my shields. I heard Pam greet Tara, Britanya and Clovache The Britlingens and two other people who's voices I didn't recognize. Tara walked over giving a little wave and kissed me on the cheek.

"Hey girl! I would have brought the baby, but it's a little late so he's with JB."

"Oh no don't worry about it. I totally understand. How is Jackson Jr." Tara and JB had the cutest little baby boy.

"Oh he's doing great. How is the pregnancy going?" She looked concerned and I tried real hard to stay out of her head.

"Pretty good! I think considering everything it's pretty normal." I smiled and Tara gave me an incredulous look before smiling uncomfortably. She stepped aside when Maxine called her name and the other two women who entered behind her stepped up with Erzulie next to them. When they got closer I gasped at their appearance. This was going to be one Hell of a Baby Shower.

AN: Thanks for reading. The shower is going to be in two parts. I did that to break up the long chapter so I could give you **SOMETHING. GREEN IS LOVE **


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

**Games, Gifts and Glamour (Deviled Eggs Pt II)**

_**A/n Rights to SVM belong to no infringement is intended.**_

_***Sorry this has taken me so long I have been inundated with real life stuff…everyone wants a piece of me…Anywhooo, here it is! Enjoy! And many thanks to everyone who is still riding this crazy train ;)**_

SPOV

…_..the other two women who entered behind her stepped up with Erzulie next to them. When they got closer I gasped at their appearance. This was going to be one Hell of a Baby Shower._

The taller of the two women stepped toward me with Erzulie at her side, "Sookie you remember Roana." Mentally she sent _'Roana, may I present Sookie, High Maiden of Lórien Galadrhim. Sookie, this is Roana Her Ladyship's emissary.' _She looked to be in her late thirties, but I can only imagine her actual age. She appeared to be taller than Artanis by at least an inch or two. Her hair looked like a swirling crown of red flame. The pallor of her skin held a golden hue that almost glistened her eyes shone an intense blue, reminding me of the center of a flame. Tilting her head she gave a slight bow causing her flowing robes to swish catching the light and glistening like the fabric itself was spun from diamonds. She replied, "So good to see you again Sookie." Mentally she sent, '_It is an honor to finally meet you your Maidenship. Her Royal Ladyship sends her regards, but is unable to attend. She has sent me as her representative. Her Ladyship wants you to know that she is aware of your current situation and there are safeguards in place so do not fear.'_

Okay, this is new. "Thank you for coming." I tried to block my thoughts as best I could, because my mind was spinning with questions that I knew would not get answered in present company. I gave a nod to Roana's companion. She stood about four foot eleven and possessed a stocky muscular frame, her garments were simple and a very intimidating axe strapped to her back barely covered by her mane of curly brown hair. Out of curiosity I peeked into the minds of my known human guests to see what they saw. To them my newest guest appeared to be a tall woman dressed in a white cardigan and khaki slacks and the other a shorter version dressed in a dark blue sundress. Interesting. Thalia walked in silently from the kitchen and took a spot near the fireplace.

"Well now that everyone has arrived let's begin!" Pam clapped her hands to get everyone's attention and the smile on her face made me cringe a little. Everyone found a spot on the semi circular arranged furniture. "We will begin with a game. It is called Baby Bingo," she passed out cardstock and pens with the Fangtasia logo on them I glanced at card and noticed that embossed at the top was a little baby head with fangs. I held my sigh as best I could and gave Amelia the stink eye when I heard her chuckle. "Alright so, as we open the gifts that Sookie has received you will mark the item on your card. The first one to achieve 'Bingo' wins. Any questions?" Art anis, Erzulie and Roana, and her battle axe wielding side kick looked absolutely confused, so I sent them a mental image of how the game of Bingo is played, and I received raised eyebrows from all. The other games we played weren't nearly as painful as I had envisioned and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Pam announced that it was time to open the gifts and I felt myself grow excited despite my best efforts. The items from my human guests were your typical baby shower gifts, a baby quilt and pack of onesies from Maxine, a pack of diapers and burp cloths from Tallulah Jane, a gift pack of baby toiletries from Charlaine, and a layette set from Tara. I was pleased at the absolute normalness of the whole thing aside from the fact that there are Vampires, Elves, Witches and an axe maiden in attendance. Pam handed me another box and I knew things were about to get weird. I could feel the magic reverberate (word of the day last Wednesday) around the box, and apparently Amelia felt it too because she perked up and actually managed to look interested. The box was golden and shone brightly leading me to believe that it was most likely indeed gold. The latch in front of the box was circular and open and for some reason I knew to place my thumb in it, there was a loud click and the box opened. I noticed my human guests staring intently and all their minds hummed a mile a minute. In the box sat what looked like a glass orb nestled in a pillow of rich purple velvet atop it sat an envelope with a wax seal. I recognized the seal immediately. Nial. I open the letter and the elegant scrawl on the heavy linen paper confirmed my suspicion.

_Dearest Great Grand Daughter,_

_Though the portals to Fae are closed know that you are not alone. _

_Use this to call on me if you or the children need me._

_Blessings,_

_NB_

I held up the orb and all of the Elves in the room nodded in approval, Amelia let out a squeak and I knew that there was more to this than I could possibly imagine.

"Well, isn't that interesting?" Maxine quipped, and all of my guests of the human persuasion 'hmmmed' in unison. I think they felt the need to keep up the succession of 'oohs' and 'ahhs'. We all sat in silence and Pam spoke up, "Here you are Sookie this one is from me." She handed me a very chic looking box wrapped in lemon yellow paper with a multicolor pink and blue bow. I peeled of the wrapping gingerly and opened the box. Everyone 'awwed' when I pulled out the contents. Two white cashmere footie pajama sets, I rubbed one across my face it was by far the softest thing I had ever felt. Underneath lay two baby blue boxes and inside two Tiffany baby ID bracelets with 'Baby Northman' engraved on each. I shot Pam a raised brow, "Platinum." She winked.

"Oh Pam, these are beautiful, thank you!" Amelia handed me the next gift, a Fangtasia bag stapled at the top. "This one is from Thalia," Amelia gave a nod to the very sullen Vampiress in the corner. I popped the staples and opened the bag. The most elaborate quilt I have ever seen, I did not recognize the many of the symbols meticulously sewn into the silky fabric, but I recognized the symbol in the middle a crescent moon sewn against a piece of midnight blue velvet intertwined with a Sun sewn with golden thread on light blue silk the two pieces were linked by two stars. I knew exactly what this represented and I felt my eyes begin to sting with tears. "Oh Thalia, it's beautiful. Did you make this?" She gave a stiff nod.

"Thank you." I croaked.

"Welcome." Was her response, but I could see the slight turn in the corners of her mouth.

Amelia handed me another medium sized box, "That one's from me," Artanis beamed and I felt excited to see what was inside, I mean she seemed like a normal gal for an Elf. I opened the silvery box to find two child size sets of bow and arrow complete with two quivers of arrows. "For when the young ones are older, I will train them myself." I could tell from the reaction of the other two that this was quite an honor though in my opinion inappropriate, but I knew my Gran would spin in her grave if I did not appear gracious.

"Well thank you! Artanis this is very nice." I handed the box back to Amelia and glanced at the confused and uncomfortable faces of my human guests, tossing my shields into full force. Roana, Thalia and the axe Gal all nodded in approval.

"This one is from LinMai, she refused to come. She is superstitious, and at her age can you believe it?" Pam gave an eyeroll and handed me a black lacquered box embossed with mother of pearl in a delicate outdoor scene with flowers and cranes, I ran my hand across it marveling at the craftsmanship. It looked like it belonged in a museum. I opened the box and it contained two little sets of baby shoes, satin with very detailed embroidery in gold tones with leather soles. I had to remember to thank LinMai later.

"There is no label on this one," Pam held up a smallish box wrapped in bright red paper.

"It was delivered earlier today," Amelia gave a nod toward the box.

Pam made a slight face and handed it to me, "It has an odd smell." She mumbled as I took it in my lap.

…**meanwhile in Las Vegas**

"I told you not to underestimate her power. It is untapped, but there none the less." Albaid eyed her nails in boredom as she lounged in a plush chaise in DeCastro's office. "I told you to acquire her _without_ alerting her Vampire and instead you entrust my request to that idiot minion of yours who hires _WEREs_, who attempt to abduct her in front of her Guardian no less. Tell me Felipe, better still explain to me why I should not just end you and continue this endeavor on my own? I do not need the girl; I want the seeds she carries. She is your desire not mine." She flicked her gaze to the visibly nervous Vampire seated behind the large mahogany desk.

Felipe knew that he needed to choose his words carefully; this creature was not one to be trifled with. He had entrusted Victor to see to the Telepaths capture and he had failed, and paid for his arrogance with his life.

"Empress, I assure you that is not necessary. There is no reason we cannot both obtain what we desire, I know that there have been a few…kinks in the initial plan. I assure you it will not happen again, the Telepath and her offspring will be obtained."

Albaid stood and moved to stand before the mahogany desk her white robes flowing an unseen smirk forming behind her golden mask, "Failure is no longer an option or concern." With that she turned and her form shimmered and disappeared. Felipe loosened the white knuckle grip he'd had on the edge of his desk a few splinters of wood falling to the plush carpet a bead of bloody perspiration fell from his temple and he dabbed it with his handkerchief. He sighed deeply not enjoying the feeling of powerlessness that the creature Albaid brought forth in him. She would be a means to an end, he needed the Telepath. She had conceived with Vampire, her womb would give him an heir. Mopping his brow he hit the intercom on his desk.

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Lisa, send in my dinner."

"Yes, Sir."

Moments later a petite buxom blonde entered the room, his fangs descended and he was upon her.

…**.At the Baby Shower**

Sookie took the box from Pam and opened it gasping at its contents. A beautiful egg encrusted with multicolored jewels inlaid with gold. She removed the lid entirely to lift it for everyone to see.

"Oh my what a beautiful Faberge Egg," Tellulah cooed.

Roana, Erzulie, and Artanis had been engaged in conversation and their attention immediately snapped to Sookie. Recognition tainting their smiling expressions, in unison they all exclaimed, "NO DON'T!" But it was too late Sookie touched the egg.

**A/N- Okay this was a long chapter. There was a lot I wanted to accomplish and I hope it was fairly coherent. It is poorly edited as usual. There will not be such a long pause between chapters (fingers crossed) Thanks for reading! Please Review let me know you're still out there.**


	30. Chapter 30

CHAPTER 30

Velkommen Til Hell

Disclaimer:

… _it was too late Sookie touched the egg._

There was a flash of light and when everyone's eyes adjusted to the sudden burst of light Sookie was no longer there.

"SHIT! What the FUCK?" Amelia shrieked eyes wide in terror. Pam's fangs ran down and she lunged for Roana knocking her companion to the ground and clutching her throat with a death grip.

"What the FUCK, Elf? You knew what that was before she touched it! You and your hobbit are the only people here who I am unfamiliar with. Give me reason why I should NOT rip your throat out and bathe in your blood?" Roana's companion put herself to rights and drew her axe positioning it as near to Pam's throat as her height would allow, causing Thalia to draw her sword and position the tip at the throat of the little axe maiden pushing the tip enough to draw a trickle of blood.

"Swing that axe and it will be your last Dwarf," Thalia growled through her fangs.

Artanis and Erzulie had both drawn daggers and maintained an offensive crouch daggers pointed at Pam and Thalia. This all took place in the blink of an eye. The humans in the room stood dumbfounded eyes wide mouthes agape,

"Pamela dear, it's been a pleasure, but I think we'll be on our way." Maxine managed to squeak out as she nervously fumbled with her purse, her companions making movements to follow her lead and exit.

"Maxine, SIT DOWN." Pam said with a measure of finality that Maxine and the others knew not to question.

"Okay, now let's all just calm down." Amelia knew this could get worse if Eric walked in on this and she had a feeling he'd be here any minute. "Pam, I am sure Roana will explain if you would loosen your grip on her throat. Let's all just put our respective weaponry away and talk about this. Sookie is most likely in some sort of mortal peril so we need to get it together and figure out what the hell just happened." Amelia noticed that Tara had begun to inch her way toward the door. "Tara, I am afraid you can't go anyplace just yet."

Pam released her vice grip but maintained eye contact with Roana you glared at her, "Never lay hands on me again Vampire or it will be the last thing you ever do." Everyone lowered their weapons but no one relaxed by any stretch of the word.

"Promises, promises," Pam quipped tartly, and Roana's brows shot to her hairline. "Before we continue, Thalia, glamour the humans. Make them think they had a wonderful time and send them on their way."

"Can't I just drain them?"

Tara let out an audible gasp and the rest of the ladies were sweating like whores in Mass, "No. That will not be necessary. Do as you are told."

"Fine." Thalia grumbled.

After the humans were on their way things got moving. "What just happened Elf?" Pam folded her arms across her arms and jutted out her hip, Amelia almost smiled at the 'Sookie-esque' gesture.

"That. Vampire, was a Moloch Egg." Roana glanced at Erzulie and Artanis who looked suddenly afraid.

"Shit." Amelia's hand went over her mouth in horror and even Thalia looked worried.

"Anyone care to tell me what the FUCK that means?" Pam was becoming agitated, she knew that when Eric arrived and she had no doubt he would arrive before she could finish dialing he would NOT be pleased. So she wanted as much information as possible.

"Moloch Eggs are from the Demon Realm. They are nearly impossible to obtain unfertilized they can be used as a type of conduit to summon a being in a condition such as Sookie's. There is only one creature with the power to obtain such a thing." Roana looked chagrinned, "I should have been able to sense it's presence."

"She must have cloaked it, it isn't your fault Roana." Artanis put a hand on her shoulder.

"What condition? And WHOM has such power?" Pam felt worried for her telepathic friend.

"Albaid." Erzulie spat the name with venom. "The egg only works on a female with child. She wants Sookie's babies."

"I must leave at once her Ladyship must be made abreast of what has transpired." Roana and her companion turned to leave.

"Stop, I can't let you do that." Pam closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "My Master will be here any moment. You will find that when it comes to his bonded he can be, _unreasonable _at best_._ YOU must tell him all you know."

Before Pam finished her sentence the front door flew open with a thud and a very angry Viking bounded through the door. His hair was a wild mane of blond and his fangs were down.

"Sookie? Where is she?"

**A/N…uh-oh. Green is LOVE **** Sorry for the short chapter, but it's better than nothin' right?**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty One**

** Back to Black**

Disclaimer SVM Characters belong to C. Harris, no toe stepping intended.

Everyone stood completely still staring afraid to move or speak. When Eric spoke again his voice boomed and the very foundation of the house shook.

"WHERE IS MY WIFE?" He had felt her initial panic and could feel her panic still through the bond, but it was an echo of the intensity in which he could normally feel her. His senses told him that she was not in the house and the whisper of the bond told Him she was very far away. They had failed to protect her, HE had failed to protect her. He stared at the Guardian, "Where is my Bonded Guardian? You swore to protect her and my seed."

All eyes turned to Erzulie who looked not only chagrinned but frightened, and rightfully so. She had failed and she knew it. Roana interrupted before Erzulie could speak, "She is not to blame Vampire. It was a trick. I must return to realm so that we can get to Sookie before it is too late.."

He was on her before she could blink, his massive hand encompassing her throat, with his other hand he swatted her little henchwoman across the room knocking her into the brick of the fireplace, "Too late for what Elf?" He growled inches from her face his fangs down and his eyes dark with rage. No one moved and Roana let out a small whimper.

"Apparently, Albaid laid a trap to ensnare Sookie. She sent a 'gift', It's maqic was cloaked so we were unaware until it was too late. We believe she has been taken to her realm. We think she wants the children. Roana must return to the Elven realm to alert our people, to alert our Lady. She is the only being with the power to stop Albaid and bring your Bonded back in tact."

Eric stared at Erzulie as his grip tightened on Roana's throat, "If my wife dies you die. I will seek vengeance on the Elves and I will have it, make no mistake of that. You offered protection and I accepted and you and yours' have failed. I will grant you your existence in this moment to rectify your error, but know that if you fail, you will die by my hand." With that he released Roana who slumped to the floor clutching her neck gasping she opened her mouth to speak, but thought better of it. The Dwarf had made her way to her companion and Artanis stood beside Roana as well.

"We will return as soon as we have information to share with you.." Artanis was about to rest her hand on her kinswoman so that they could return home, but a hand stopped her.

"No, you will stay. Take the Guardian back to her realm." Eric had a vice grip on Artanis' arm and she thought better than to try to negotiate she nodded to Roana and Erzulie who hung her head with a nod. Erzulie walked over to Roana and put her hand on her arm and with a 'pop' they were gone.

"I am of more use with them." Artanis spoke as her arm was released and attempted not to rub the spot in which the Viking had gripped her.

Eric began to pace ignoring her comment. He could feel Sookie's anxiety faintly and he knew he needed to remain calm.

"You will tell me all you know of Albaid, her power and her realm."

"I am not at liberty to discuss the ways of our kind without orders from my Lady." Artanis tried to remain stoic, but Eric could smell her fear.

"You would endanger Sookie longer than necessary for loyalty to your clan? I thought that you are her kin? My Master is trying to SAVE her, do we not all have the same goal?" Pam kept her tone dismissive, but the Elf's answer made her want to rip her throat out. She was worried for her friend and the effect her death would have on Eric.

Artanis' resolve noticeably melted, "If it is truly The Fallen One, Albaid that has possession of my cousin, I fear we may not reach her in time if we reach her at all. My kind has suffered a fate similar to the Fae, though we choose to reside in a realm distant from the pollution of this world. Many of our Women are barren and our numbers diminish as the years pass," She took a deep breath. "Mating with the Fae was an attempt on the parts of both people to strengthen our bloodlines. When a female of Elven decent, _especially_ of the Royal house they are guarded closely. Sookie is actually a special case, as it were we clearly should have proceeded as we normally do,"

"What is that supposed to mean, what do you normally DO?" Pam's patience was growing thin and she felt her Master tempering his rage.

Artanis raised a brow at Pam, then Eric, "Normally, women with child are quarantined and under heavy guard. A woman of Sookie's lineage would be housed in the Palace."

"Why? What is the danger to Mother and Child?" Eric clenched his fists trying to reign in his anger and worry over his wife and children.

"I do not know exactly, that is a question for the Elders. Possibly, the Lady herself." Artanis gave a slight shrug looking slightly apologetic.

"How do I find Albaid?" Eric pulled out his cell phone and began to dial, he would take an army to her doorstep to retrieve his Beloved.

"I do not possess the knowledge or power to take you to her realm Vampire. For that you must seek the Lady."

Eric clipped his phone shut and glared at the Elf, "Then you will take me to her."

A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews and Fav..it keeps me going. Hit that ol' button to keep me typin'


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty Two**

**Blue Blood Blues**

These dolls belong to CH.

"You must each take my hand," Artanis held her hand out to Pam and Eric. Eric gripped her by the elbow and she attempted not to flinch at the roughness of his grip. Pam grabbed her by the wrist with a smirk on her face. With a nod and a 'pop' they were gone.

**PPOV-**_Cause we all love us some P-A-M_

My senses were overwhelmed, surrounded by a vortex of swirling colour and I could hear voices, whispers in a language I could not grasp for the first time in a VERY long time I felt fear. Suddenly my feet hit the ground leaves crunching beneath my feet I lost my footing and went to my knees heaving as if to vomit. Calming myself I could see my Maker crouched next to me in a defensive stance with the Elf by the throat. As I struggled to put myself to rights I could hear the whispers turn to a chorus of song, melodious and soothing I felt my mind begin to haze over.

"Call them off Elf!" I could hear my Maker hiss.

"Did you think I would bring you to the epicenter of my people with no warning Vampire?" The Elf managed a chuckle despite the hand on her throat. "Kill me if you like, but know that your Final Death will follow and Sookie will surely die if she has not already. Succumb, let the sleep take you and I will take you to the Ivory Tower I swear it." The Elf's words hung in my mind the melody of the ghostly song lulling me. As I felt my eyes begin to flutter shut I heard my Maker growl, "You first." The Elf's shriek was unmistakable, the last thing I saw was Eric sinking his fangs into her throat.

I felt the trickle of blood slipping down my throat and I latch and gulped. _Delicious. _Sweet and woodsy I felt my fangs snap into place and gulped hungrily.

"That is enough Pam."

My eyes snapped open and I was taken back to the night I rose as Vampire. I saw everything with such a clarity. The Wood were _alive! _I could see the trees breath, there were eyes everywhere.

"What the bloody FUCKing HELL?" I stood to my feet ready for a fight.

"Calm down, there is no danger in this wood to us now." Eric spoke softly in Swedish, "But we must hurry the effects of the Elf's blood will not last." Scooping a very unconscious Artanis over his shoulder, he motioned for me to follow. We moved with Vampire speed through the wood and I felt Eric's determination and assurance.

"What in the Hell was that back there? And where are we going?" I felt stupid asking, because I could feel that we were going in the correct direction.

"That was Elven glamour, we are in their realm now you can not trust all of your senses. Her blood will keep the magic from effecting us momentarily and will lead us to her people." He increased his pace and I struggled a little to keep up.

"Something tells me you know more of the Elves than you have let on."

"Godric, told me stories of the Elves. I know a little." I could just barely make out one of his trademark smirks when and arrow zipped by my head and stuck into a tree. Eric came to a stone standstill.

"Pamela, do not move and do not say a word."

"Yes, Master."

We were surrounded by Elves, all of them dressed like Artanis the majority of them women, beautiful women, scratch that deliciously beautiful women. Eric shot me a look and I gave a small shrug.

They circled us arrows at ready and one of them came foreward, "The Norseman I presume?"

"The one and only, who is asking?," Eric sneered. Cocky bastard this is so not the time.

"We have been expecting you. Come quietly. Grendrenelle, please retrieve Artanis and take her to the healer." Turning to Eric she sneered "For your sake Vampire let's hope The Lady does not take offense to your little _snack_."

"I always pack a lunch," Eric stated matter of factly and I could not help but snigger earning a look of disdain from the Elf.

"Oh lighten up, you people are delicious."

"Enough Pam. Shall we?" Eric gave an exaggerated bow and thrusting his arm for the female to go first.

Our little party traipsed through the woods at an infuriatingly slow pace, though scenic I was really in no mood for sightseeing.

We waded through a rushing stream and I knew this outfit was a goner, note to self Eric owes me a new pair of Pumps.

"We are here."

I had lost the need to breathe centuries ago, but I found myself gasping, the thick forest began to open and enormous trees towered over our heads above them seemingly built into the sides of the largest tree an ivory tower flanked by several smaller versions of itself glistened in the moonlight. It was the most beautiful structure I have ever seen. I felt a sudden wave of serenity and calm overtake me and I knew this was not an emotion of my own. Alarmed I looked to Eric to see if it was him sending me this feeling through the bond, he shook his head slightly. _Shit_. I tried to fight the feeling, butwas in vain. I felt as if the Sun had come up suddenly and I the compulsion to go to my daytime rest overwhelmed me.

"Let go Pam, it will be fine." Eric's voice was the last thing I heard before the darkness took me.

_**A/N- So sorry this update has taken so long and that this chapter is short. Tell me what you think so far. I have my outline finished and I know where I am going with this, but I am having trouble packing for the trip! RL can be a biacth. Please review let me know you're still there **____** I should have the next chap posted MON. If I am not too depressed by the f;over AB is doing to the characters on TB Sunday night. Kisses!**_


	33. Chapter 33

All SVM/TB Characters belong to CH and AB, no infringement is intended…..I did bring some of my own Dolls.

**Chapter Thirty Three**

**Velkommen til Hell**

Sookie lay still as consciousness slowly reclaimed her. She lay still and tried to remain calm, the last thing she remembered was being at her Baby Shower and then? The gift, she kept her eyes closed and cast her mental nets trying to asses who or what would be present when she opened her eyes. A presence. Vampire? No, Were? No. She smelled something, like the slight stink after you light a match, sulfer?

"I know you are awake childe, open your eyes and eat something you must maintain your strength considering your delicate condition." A voice spoke melodious yet menacing. Familiar. She had heard this voice before. Sookie opened her eyes, her visual senses overwhelmed by the opulence that greeted her. Sitting up to fully take in her surroundings she noted the plushness of the bed on which she lay. Tapestries hung from the canopy in a brocade of teal and pink and gold fringe. Elaborate frescos adorned the ceiling, scenes of angels and clouds. The walls were papered beautifully in the same colors as the tapestries with a delicate floral pattern. Large marble pillars in shades of mauve devided the space between the tall windows. The room made her thing of that movie she and Amelia watched once about Marie Antoinette. Next to the bed an ornate night table gilded in gold sat a plate of pastries. She believed they were macaroons, but she had never seen them in such colors, pink, green, yellow, and there were petite fours too. And a glass of water in a crystal goblet. The little display looked more like dessert than 'food'.

"They are delicious," spoke the voice "The pink ones are my favorite, they taste like Roses smell. At least what I remember to be the smell of Rose. Perhaps you can taste that one first and tell me if you think the same?"

Sookie turned to the source of the request, a woman. She had her back to Sookie gazing out of one of the tall windows her hands clasped behind her back into what Sookie gathered must be the gardens. She was tall and shapely dressed in a flowing white robe with cream brocade her hair looked like spun gold and hung to her waist gleaming like the finest silk.

"Who are you? Why am I here?" Sookie asked surprised at the lack of tremble in her voice. She did not feel as afraid as she knew she should. There was something that felt familiar, but she could not place it as she had never been to this place and hadn't a clue as to who this woman was. Lost in her musing she gasped when the woman turned to face her as recollection flooded her mind. The woman from the balcony!

"In this time I am called Albäid, you may call me this if you wish." Her melodious voice spoke through the golden mask with rubies encrusted for a mouth her red eyes boring into Sookie's. She suddenly did not feel so brave, fear gripped her and she unconsciously clutched the bedding as Albäid took a step toward her.

"What do you want from me?" This time Sookie's voice betray her and was laced with fear.

"At the moment I would appreciate it if you would taste the pink confection and tell me if it indeed tastes of Roses." Her body language was casual, but beguiling in it's grace.

"What?" Sookie was stupefied, was she serious?

"Do not say 'what' in such a manner, I believe conversationally among the civilized it is considered rude. Your lineage makes you better than that, I assure you. Now taste the pastry." Albäid stood stock still waiting for her request to be met. She watched as the girl reached for the confection her hand trembling with her fear. She studied the familiarity of the girl's features and new without a doubt that it was true. She would have what was her right after all of these centuries. Happiness. The girl's light, her essence was untainted despite the circumstance of her life in that _place_ with those _people. _No matter, soon all would be set to rights. She watched Sookie bite and chew a small smile crossing her lips despite her fear. "Well? Does it taste of Roses?"

"Yes, it does! It's the yummiest thing I have ever tasted." Sookie devoured the rest of the cookie hungrily temporarily forgetting her fear. The woman in the golden mask clapped her hands and giggled girlishly, "How delightful!"

Placing her hands in her lap she decided to ask the million dollar question, the woman had corrected her earlier so she thought it prudent to pull out her best Southern charm, "um, ma'am?"

"Yes?"

"Are you going to kill me?"

Albäid brought a slender pointer finger to chin of her golden mask as if deep in thought. Sookie noticed that the skin of her hands were milky white and smooth tipped by a perfectly manicured fingernail. Her hands lowered and she stepped toward the bed and gracefully sat down on the edge. "Do you think this room beautiful?"

"Pardon me?" Sookie had not expected that.

"The room, "Albäid continued. "Do you find it beautiful?" She faced the wall intently examining a painting of a beautiful woodland landscape in a gilded frame.

"Yes, it is very beautiful, I have never seen anything like it." Sookie was being truthful.

"This room was my personal Hell for three thousand years, my own gilded cage. A cage no matter how ornate is still a cage."

With that the woman stood abruptly and walked toward a large door stopping her hand on the latch she spoke once more, "I do not wish to speak to you anymore this evening. You will stay in this room, do not attempt to leave as it will upset me greatly. There are facilities through the door in the corner and clothing that you may wear in the wardrobe. Rest well, we will speak more of what is to come later." With that she left, the latch of the large door echoing through the chamber.

"Well shit." Sookie sat for a few moments trying to take in what just happened. _'I have to get out of here.'_ She thought to herself. She stood up and went to the door and pressed her ear to it, nothing. She could not help but to admire the draperies as she gingerly fingered the golden brocade. Pulling them aside her breath hitched at the view of a meticulously manicured Rose garden with ornate topiaries and statues of Angels and Cherubs the Sun shining brightly on their wings. "So pretty", she breathed her brow stitching together in confusion upon closer inspection she noticed a small tear. Hands shaking she began to peel back the scene she had been admiring to reveal something else entirely. Grabbing the filigree latch she swung the window open and immidiately choked back a sob her hand instinctively covering her mouth. The earth lay scorched and barren molten pools bubbled with fire and brimstone, the grey sky a haze of black clouds. Quickly she shut the window and slid to the floor sobbing..

"Oh my God, where am I? Eric! Eric help me!"

In another realm deep in the Elven forest a mighty Viking clutched his heart, "I am coming my love."

**A/N Okay so what do we think of how TB ended? I for one am giving AB one more season to start the ESN or I am going to start sending hate mail! Gah! Green is LOVE! Please excuse the errors I did not bother to spell check or edit, I am tired and have had a crap day. Enjoy!**


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: These dolls belong to CH, except the ones I brought from Home ;)

A/N So sorry this update took so long. Between real life and the Holiday Season..well let's just say I am so thankful for the Artisans of Grey Goose Vodka….let me know what you think

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

**I Doubt it**

Eric watched intently as his child succumb to the magic he also felt tugging at him. _'Your turn Warrior, no harm will come to either of you.'_ He heard a soft voice whisper and could not decide if the voice was in his ear or in his mind, either way he let go.

Eric sprang to his feet as he regained his conscious mind his massive form crouched into attack mode glancing around the room for his child. He relaxed considerably when he saw her condition. Pam, his beloved child lay on an ornate bed dressed in white flowing robes she looked ethereal and at peace. He could feel her in their maker child bond and knew that she slept. He sat on the bed next to her and took her hand.

"Pamela. Pam wake up." Eric shook her a little and her eyes began to flutter and she regained her senses, when she opened her eyes and looked at Eric he gasped and stood taking a step back.

"Master, I had the most amazing dream, which is odd because I have not dreamt since I was Human, and….what's the matter?"

Eric _knew_ this was his child, but she was _changed. _Her once ocean blue eyes were now a pale shade of gray rimmed in deep midnight, her wheat blonde hair now a pale shade of white blonde. Out of the corner of her eye Pam noticed a dressing table and quickly collected the hand mirror from it. Eric braced himself for her reaction, while different she was still beautiful but with Pam who could say what her reaction would be.

"Eric?"

"Yes my child?"

"Why do I look like a deranged Fairy?" Pulling at the slight point of her ears

Before he could answer another presence entered the room.

"I believe I can answer that question." A melodic voice spoke and Eric recognized it as the same from before he and Pam released themselves to the pull of sleep.

Eric and Pam turned to see the source.

Standing before them smiling sweetly stood the Lady herself. Who to Eric and Pam's surprised looked a lot like Pam herself, but taller. Her hair a shocking white and her skin glowed slightly robes flowing about her lithe frame blowing in a breeze no one felt. She laughed a little at their shock her voice like tinkling bells in the wind.

"You are no Fae Pamela, of that I can assure you. You are part Elf, approximately half actually."

Pam looked at Eric the shock clear on her normally emotionless face. Eric shrugged, as far as he knew she was Human before she had been turned, but who could say?

"No offense Your Ladyship, but that's total bullshit. I knew my Mother and Father both, and I can assure you neither were anything other than Human." Though Pam could not deny that even she could see that she favored the Elf before her greatly, more so after her bizarre transformation but a definite resemblance was there. The woman before them instantly took on a look of disgust at the mention of Pam's Mother, "Your Father was most assuredly Human, and that WOMAN was most certainly NOT your Mother." Her face regaining it's composure, "How did she treat you, was she good to you?"

Eric observed the Elf's reaction and drew his conclusions, but in his mind it was secondary to retrieving his wife, if it could work to his advantage he would use it to get Sookie back.

"While I am sure your explanation of Pam's parentage is fascinating, I need to find my Wife and children. I was told that you may know where they may be found." Both women turned to look at Eric as if he had sprouted another head with horns attached no less! The Elven Queen spoke first, "You are correct Viking, we have more pressing matters that need attention. Please, sit." She motioned to three chairs positioned in an alcove to the left of the vanity. Moonlight shone through the window bright as Sunshine. The Elven Queen took a seat opposite to other chairs with preternatural grace and motioned for them to sit. Eric and Pam sat across from her an waited.

"Can I offer either of you any refreshments?'' The Queen smiled sweetly.

"Not at the moment. As I am sure you are aware you guardian failed miserably, and Sookie has been taken. I was told you would know where to find her." Eric tried to remain calm, but his patience was running thin. He noticed Pam gingerly touching her ears from the corner of his eye and resisted the urge to slap her hand. The door to the chamber opened and a girl entered the room with a tray and set it down on the table between them.

"Thank you Elwinelle, that will be all," removing the tray to reveal a small tea pot and cup and two crystal chalices filled with a red liquid. "I can assure you Albaid will not kill your wife. Please, drink."

"And why is that?" Eric asked a clear bite to his tone.

Taking a sip of her tea the Queen replied, "Because I highly doubt my sister will kill her Great-Greanddaughter."


	35. Chapter 35

_A/n not my dolls don't sue me. I didn't edit, sorry. Let me know what you think_

**Die by the Drop**

**Chapter 35**

Eric and Pam both gave the Queen an incredulous look mixed with shock and confusion.

"At least I hope not," the Queen continued in a bored tone, "though I must say that my Sister has become rather_ unhinged_ over the last few millennia." She raised the ornate little teacup to her perfectly hear shapped lips and sipped, ''but I have to admit after all she has endured who can blame her."

"Your Majesty," Eric spoke respectfully as he did not trust that this particular Elf's hinges were that tight either. "It was my understanding that YOU were Sookie's Great-Grandmother. At this point I think that I have a right to full disclosure of this situation." He noticed her stiffen slightly and her friendly smile turned down slightly.

"Make no mistake Viking. You have no rights here,' folding her hands into her lap and glancing at Pam she continued, though her mood clearly sombered. "You were lead to believe that was so, as have many others. Are you aware of the fertility issues with the Fae?" Eric nodded for her to continue. "Well, my sister Albaid is the rightful heir to this realm. She is the first daughter of the Royal House, for this reason it was she who was chosen to mate with the Prince of Fae." She reached for her cup and took another sip. "Nial. Brigant." She spoke the name with such disgust that Pam fought a giggle. "My sister's beauty had no rival, my own included. And I am considered very beautiful." She smilled a little at this and continued, "Nial was quite pleased with the idea of bedding her. The Fae are whorish at best, they are a people driven by fancy with little to no code of conduct. It was agreed that they would wed, but monogamy did not suit Nial at all. They were together for the approximate equalvelant of two hundred and one years in your realm, which is a grain of sand in the hourglass of time to beings such as we. Unfortunately, my dear sister loved the bastard whole heartedly and ignored his wanderings for the most part until she could stand it no longer and reached her limit."

"What was her limit?" Pam asked enthralled by the tale.

The Queen picked at a nonexistent spec on her spotless gown and continued, "Why she walked in on him bedding a chambermaid. Well, Albaid flew into a jealous rage and killed the girl, and she may or may not have stabbed Nial with an dagger," she waived her hand dismissively, "Nial declared that he could no longer endure my sister and the Royal House of Fae had the marriage annulled and she was returned. My family was outraged and my sister was not only shamed, but heartbroken. To complicate matters further shortly after she arrived it was discovered that she was with child, twin boys. Per the initial contract, which still held despite the dissolved marriage. The children were sent to Faery after they had been weaned from their Mother. My sister flew into a fit and did not leave her room for months. The entire fiasco with the Fae became my family's dirty little secret. I had gone to England and met your Father Pam, I was mad for him but duty called. With my sister unfit to rule I was summoned back to this realm, and forced to leave some of my own secrets behind. A summons that I would have denied had I the power I assure you. My sister received a proposal of marriage from the Necromancer and my Father and Mother agreed to as she was 'ruined'. No one else was willing to pay the bride price less him. Regardless of her beauty all knew that it a 'volitile' personality. It was a most unsuitable union, his realm is the complete opposite of life. Details from there are speculative at best. Roughly a three thousand years after the Necromancer took her we received word that he was no more. Yet no one claimed the boasting rights to THAT feat, nor did we ever hear from her but I had an idea of who may have slay him. Oberion, the Necromancer was known for his depravity and I can only imagine what atrocities my sister endured at his hand. A century or two after that my people joined forces with the Fae in battle against a dark army, I believe your people refer to it as the Fae/Vampire War?" She inclined her head toward Eric and he nodded in confirmation. There was a warrior amongst the side of darkness so fierce and brutal in the mitigation of death that I saw seasoned warriors flee at this warriors mere shadow." The Queen took another casual sip of tea.

"I have heard tale of such a being, but have not had the fortune of meeting her in battle." The Viking turned a wry smirk to the Queen.

"HER?" Pam look both scandalized and oddly proud, for in her unbeating hear Pam was a feminist if nothing else. The queen smiled and sat up a little taller a boastful smile on her full lips.

"Elven women are warriors Pamela. I myself fought in this particular battle, though I killed one Fae for every three Vampire,' a sly smile on her lips, 'old scores to settle and all that. Anyway, I found my self engaged in battle with a slew of Vampires and various other gruesome creatures, no offense,'

"None taken." Pam and Eric replied in unison.

She continued, "..so I found myself unmatched yet greatly outnumbered, until she joined me. I knew it was my sister. I would recognize her fighting style anywhere strange golden mask or none. After our enemies were defeated I turned to embrace my sister whom I had not seen in over four thousand years." Her face went blank as she fell into the memory and she sat very still.

"What did she say?" Pam asked quietly after a few silent moments she herself so engrossed in the tale that she hadn't thought about the fact that this woman claimed to be her Mother. The Queen's stony face turned to Pam her eyes glazed in something akin to sadness.

"She disarmed me quicker than I could react and put her blade to my throat and her boot on my chest plate. I will never forget her words nor the truth behind her eyes. She said, 'Your sister is no more Elf, but I spare your life this day because I trust none other than you to rule the Elves in her stead.' She sheathed her sword and mounted her steed and rode off. That was the last I saw of whatever is left of my sister." The Queen sighed and turned to Eric. "I believe that what little of her is left that spared me that day will spare her Great-Granddaughter."

"That is not a chance I am willing to take. You will tell me where to find her, I will have my wife back." Eric rose to his full hat indicating story timer was over. Pam rose to her feet next to him in solidarity.

"Time is of the essence Mommy_ Dearest_. Sookie is a baby volcano waiting to blow and the extra stress could set her off. Not to mention she has been a little 'emotionally unpredictable' then factor in her powers and that the fact that Auntie sounds bat-shit crazy…and I think we may want to hit the gas and move out."

The Queen gave the two Vampires a menacing smirk, "You know not of what you ask. If Albaid truly killed the Necromancer she absorbed his essence."

"We'll crack that nut when we come to it, just tell us how to get to her." Pam had had enough of this woman Queen or not.

"While I admire your…brazenness Daughter _Dear._ I do not think you grasp the enormity of the situation. If Albaid killed Oberion and took his essence she controls the DEAD."

"That could pose difficult." Eric sat back down with a thud. "What do you suggest? We do?"

"Gather your forces I will come to you in two nights time."

"Then what?"

"You live."


	36. Chapter 36

A/N: I want to say THANK YOU for all of your kind words! And I am glad ya'll are enjoying my little tale. Don't sue me CH I'll give your dolls back ;)

I hope I haven't pushed it too far in this chapter.

**Chapter 36**

**Transformer**

_**Back in Shreveport…..**_

The door burst open from it's frame under the enormous Vampire's strength. Boris had been a strong man in life, and as a Vampire his great strength had multiplied. LinMai's petite yet lethal frame sprang from behind him landing in a defensive position an impossibly sharp Sai in each of her deadly hands. Richard, Johnny, and JeanPaul stormed in swords drawn prepared to destroy whomever had dared disturb their nest. Amelia let out a high pitched yelp at the onslaught and Thalia had drawn her weapon to defend the Witch and herself. The room was at a stand still until all realized that whatever danger had been was passed and they were in the company of allies. Relaxing from their respective stances of battle Richard was the first to speak.

"Where is the Northman? He flew out of Fangtasia like a Bat from the pits."

JeanPaul's hulking dark figure became rigid as he sniffed the air, "What has happened here Greek? I can smell dark magic." He made his way to the pink throne Sookie had occupied earlier and kicked the now empty box with his booted foot.

"She's gone! They're all gone." Amelia wailed. With his Vampire speed Ian had her in his embrace and she began to calm as he influenced her emotional state.

"That will never cease to be creepy, but thank you Ian," she said as she pulled away from his grip. He released her with a small smile and a nod.

Johnny rolled his eyes, he had little patience for Human women's varying emotions. His interests in them outside of feeding and fucking were decidedly limited, "Have you hold of yourself Witch? Tell us what has happened?"

Amelia proceeded to tell them about the gifts Sookie vanishing and Eric and Pam leaving with the Elves.

"What are we going to do?" Amelia sobbed, "How will we find them?" She flopped onto the sofa and put her head in her hands.

"We will need to find a way to contact the Elves." LinMai spoke as she paced back and forth.

The other Vamps stood silently contemplating their next move. Many silently wondered if there was any recourse to be taken considering they had no idea how to reach the Elves.

Finally Johnny broke the silence, "Tis' bloody madness says I. The Viking conqured by a foe he surely had no chance to defend himself. His Love for that Human gal's blood and snatch."

"It is truly folley for one's such as we to feel." Richard Blacke shook his head slightly.

"Really? Seriously? What the FUCK? That 'Human gal' is my FRIEND, and I thought Eric was yours. You do NOT give up on your friends. Eric has never given up on Sookie because He LOVES her, you pathetic loveless Irish manwhore!" before Amelia could complete her tirade Johnny was at her throat his fangs bared in a frightening display of his true nature his hand gripping her tightly around the neck. Not enough to restrict her breathing, but with enough pressure to exert his power. Pressing her body against the wall he leaned in and hissed in her ear, "mind your tongue, Witch."

Richard was immediately at his side, but he was not as quick as Thalia who stood at an angle with her blade pressed to Johnny's throat.

"C'mon then children," Richard admonished in his calm British accent, "let's behave then shall we? Pressing matters to discuss and such!"

Johnny released his hold on Amelia and she remained motionless only taking a breath when he turned from her, but her breath caught in her throat with a hiccup when he turned with preternatural speed his hand aside her face on her left as he breathily hissed in her ear, "Never again insult me in such a way even undead I 'm an Scottsmen _furst._" He gave her earlobe a flick with his wet tongue. Despite herself Amelia found herself aroused at his little display of savagery, Johnny's nostrils flared at the scent of her arousal and he leaned back a little to look at her face eyebrows high with disbeliefe. Amelia's face immediately went red and Johnny's eyes danced with mirth as he slowly moved backward away from her. Suddenly the air in the room seemed to crackle with magic and near the spot were Eric and the others had disappeared earlier a small light flashed. As if the air was being slashed with a knife of pure light time and space split open. Eric, Pam, Roana, Erzulie and Artanis appeared. An ethereal white glow surrounding them. The Vampires immediately assumed defensive positions until they recognized their comrades thought lost. The silence was broken when Pam sniffed at the air and gave a very Eric like smirk, "Amelia, you naughty girl what have you all been doing while we were away?"

"Pamela, enough." Eric stepped foreward nodding to his entourage, "I am sure you have been made abreast of the situation. My wife has been taken." Pausing to stare at the little pink throne he continued his mind clearly heavy. He knew that some of the Vampires in this room would not join him, " I have spoken to the Queen of the Elves.."

"The Lady of the Elves," Artanis corrected. Eric and almost everyone of the none Elf persuasion in the room stared at her in disbelief.

With a brow quirked at a seemingly impossible angle Eric continued glaring at the Elf for her interruption. "Yes, well. She has agreed to aide in finding Sookie. She will be here tonight. Any of you who choose not to join me may go. Without prejudice." Eric turned to leave the room. LinMai spoke up her tinkling voice forcefully broadcasting a dialect long forgotten, except by very few.

"Northman! You dishounor us in this manner? Fellows Warriors who have fought by your side and subsequently come to you aide? We will fight! Despite your insults."

Everyone stood silent waiting for Eric's response.

"What the Devil? Speak English Lin." Johnny snapped.

"You don't have to what she said to know she's pissed," Amelia kept her head still giving her ryes a cut at Johnny, "unless you're a total idiot." Pam gave a snicker and Johnny's body tensed ever so slightly.

"I can not speak for all, but I speak for me. I will join you." Said Richard with a nod. "I assume anyone who would noy join you would've gone. Am I correct in that assumption?" A chorus of agreement was heard from everyone.

Eric turned to face them all, "Thank you The Elfin Queen will arrive tonight. Dawn approaches. We will know more tonight."

Everyone turned and walked toward their respected sleeping areas. "Pam, find the Elves a place to rest."

"Not necessary Viking, we take care of our own." Roana spoke her chin tilted in indignation, and when that she and the other Elves shimmered and where gone.

During the day the house though completely still reflected the chahous of the previous evening. Amelia stirred in her bed, her sleep had been restless. Her mind would not stop replaying the image of Johnny his fangs bared. She felt her traitorous body tingling at the remembrance of his body pressed against hers, the humor in his eyes at sensing her arousal. She felt a wetness begin at the thought of his hardness. Sighing, her right hand slid up the side of her silk nightie ghosting over her breast grazing her hardening nipple, as her left slid over her body in the opposite direction. She cupped her own sex roughly. Grinding against her hand she replayed the events of the ending, more importantly her encounter with Johnny. Except in her minds eye things had gone very differently. She imagined that as he held her by the throat he ripped her clothes from her body. His lips pressed against her in a rough passionate kiss. His free hand pinching her nipple roughly, tweaking it and pulling it then sliding down the planes of her front side and cupping her southern regions roughly. She imagined him taking her over and over again each time more violent and rougher than the next. Her body shook in orgasm a shrill of Johnny's name bursting from her lips, she sighed as the tremors tingled all over her body. Smiling to herself she stood up to go get a drink of water from the adjoining bathroom. _'Well there is a benefit of being the only Human in a house of Vampires.'_ She peeked out of the window eyes squinting at the brighgt Sun. She peeked over to clock as her eyes adjusted and saw the red LED light showed the time to be 2:30 in the after noon. That left her plenty of time to catch a few more z's before it was 'go-time'. She was thinking about the chance of learning Elfin Magic and nealy came again. She was so preoccupied that she had no notice of the tall figure blocking the door way to the bathroom and ran smack into a broad chest. She let out an ear piercing scream and thought of the irony that no one would hear this one either. Before she could think to cast a spell a hand slapped across her mouth, a strong arm gripping her around her waist. Her heart beat so hard and fast that she thought it might rip through her chest. She looked up frightened at what or who she would find. Her emotions went from from fear to anger to fear again as she stared into the smirking face of Johnny. His eyes looked the color of mercury and danced as his golden mane of curls twirled and danced at his movement. Though he was laughing his fangs were down and his hardness pressed against her stomach.

"Shhh hush ye now. Liten to me My caileag* I'm going to take me h'and from 'round your mouth, and you. Well you're going to be a good las and keep quite, yes? Johnny whispered into her ear. Amelia nodded franticly trying to quickly think of a stasis spell she could get out before he beheaded her with his Vampire speed. ' or some shit like that.' She thought hotly, then she felt it and her thoughts slammed to a halt. She could feel his heart thudding in his chest, his breath upon her her lips as he stared at her slidding his hand from her mouth.

"Johnny" she said calmly.

"Hmm? He said as he licked her earlobe.

Pushing him back to look him in the eyes, "Why the FUCK are you walking around with a heartbeat at 3 in the afternoon?"

"I heard you call me. And I am here." As he spoke he trailed soft wet kisses from her ear across her jaw bone to her lips. His lips claimed her's gently and passionately all at once. His slightly rough hands slip up her body caressing her breasts gently. Trailing kisses down her throat while his hands roamed her body. She moaned and felt her center moisten and trickle down her leg. He brought to climax gently caressing her nub to exstacy. He picked her up never breaking their kiss his tongue exploring her mouth as he lay her back onto the bed she felt him press himself against her entrance, she spread her legs wider to welcome him. She gasped when she felt him penetrate her, he was larger than she's ever had. He moved slowly until her body acclimated to him and she began to rock her hips to speed his motions. Mutch later after he hand sated her and then himself. She came whimpering in pleasure as his fangs slid into her shoulder and he drank deeply, his cool seed filling her. They lay for a few moments both of them staring at the ceiling.

"So are you going to tell me what the Hell this is about?" Amelia asked flatly.

"Nooo, at this stage in the game I usually kill the Human." Johnny said casually.

Amelia's body froze in fear at the implication of his words. She felt the bed begin to shake and relized that Johnny was laughing. His arms gripping his sides.

"Whya re you laughing? I do not see where this is funny."

"You assumed I'd kill you. Painted for a bit of a fiend have ye' ? Had you thought that perhaps I would just use the Glamour?" He laughed a bit more while he pit his pajama pants back on. "Come on then, let get you all bubbleheaded shall we? Clocks a ticking." He approached her as he tapped an imaginary wrist watch.

"No! You are certainly not going to glamour me. I am capable of being discreet I assure you."

"Well, I'm afrain that is not a chance I am willing to take. I am a Day Walker. I would be destroyed if anyone knew. My existence is Myth amoungst Legend. Not a secret I trust to a little human woman, come on then don't make me hurt you, though it would seem you might not mind of I did." He chuckled a little and stalked toward her.

"EGO redimio vos ex meus sentential!" Amelia screamed quickly. Johnny was upon her tilting her ehad to meet his eyes speaking quickly, "Hear me little Witch you will…." E stared into her eyes when realization struck him. The girl's mind was her's, the spell worked. "FUCK! If you know what is good for ya' better take it back, let I decide to just kill you!" He had Amelia pinned to the bed her hands bound by his.

"OH MY GAWD! IT WORKED! THE SPELL WORKED!" She kissed him then on the mouth his erection hardening against her. Breaking the kiss he looked at her in wonder, "You are very strange woman."

"You don't understand! The last time I used magic in the bedroom I turned the man into a Cat! Yay me!"

"Now just tell me, and you will just have to trust me. Though you may want to come by and strong arm me from time to time." She smirked into his lips as she kissed him.

"I was a full Fae before I was turned. I haven't seen any of my Fae family since I was turned so I truly can not ask the 'How' this is the result so I accept it as a 'Why'. They looked at each other for a few more moments. "This time, Fuck me."

"As you wish."

And he did.


	37. Chapter 37

**CHAPTER 37**

**Souls on Ice**

Eric left the room saying a prayer to Odin that his Sookie was okay. He reached out for the bond and felt nothing. He felt her following, but said noting as he entered the code and the door slid open he was overwhelmed with her scent light and green, yet sweet. Stripping to his boxers he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Pam, I do not need company."

"Maybe I do."

Eric glanced at her then stood and was next to her with Vampire speed. Guiding her to lie down he tucked her in moving behind her cuddling her to his chest as a Father would his small Child. Slowly rubbing her hair placing a kiss on the top of her head. He felt her take an unnecessary sigh, "She hated me you know."

Eric continued his ministrations, "Who my Childe?"

"Mother. My Father adored me and I him, but he was away often. He had given me a gold locket with his picture in it so that I would not miss him so terribly when he was away.

My Mother and I quarreled daily as I grew,' her English accent adding an elegance to her pained words. "When I was a child she would whip me for the slightest offence. I wanted her love so badly. And then as I grew into a woman I decided that I no longer needed or cared if I ever acquired her love. That is when I felt truly free. My Beloved Father went on a trip and never returned. When we were being told that his carriage was attacked by thieves and that he was dead. My Mother did not shed a tear; she walked by me snatching the locket from my throat as she passed me by. She carried on as if nothing had happened in private. We were not permit to mourn, and yet she wore black and played the grieving Widow in public. I realized then why I never won her love, she hadn't any to give."

Eric felt the blood tear that slid down her cheek plop on his forearm.

"She always spoke of finding me a suitor that would be a prosperous match as soon as possible. My Father was a Baron and Mother had found a Suitor in a Grand Duke. That would elevate her situation to great heights as she saw it." Pam took an unnecessary breath," He was thirty to my sixteen. I'd heard the scullery Maids speak of him in hushed whispers, vulgarities the likes that I had never heard. I told my Mother what I had heard and that I could not possible be expected to marry such a nave. My Mother slapped me across the face and flew into a rage the likes of which I have never seen. She said that this is the least she should be afforded after being forced to endure me in all my golden haired glory while her little beloveds were blue with death at the breast of life. She said this would be my penance for my wicked existence, her comfort in her final years amongst the upper eschlem of society." I lay on the floor in a heap as she stormed from the room. He happened to be in Bath at the same time as we were and I had an opportunity to interact with him. It turned out 'Orgy' and 'Ménage et trios' were not nearly as vulgar as I presumed. I endured it and at many point enjoyed it. We married soon after. It was common knowledge in Court that my sexual proclivities were as voracious and lewd as his. I was shunned by all in social settings, and worshiped in the bed chamber. My Husband was outraged when I took several of the servant boys to bed. He said that the women were fine, but I was not to touch any man lest him. Any Heir would be his seed. I was on my way to my lover when I met you. You never questioned why I did it." It was more of a question that a statement.

Eric paused a moment, "I was sure you had your reasons, I could not judge."

"I saw the fear in her eyes when I released what I had become." In silence Pam recalled the fear in her Mother's eyes. {_Flashback}_

"_Pamela! What in the Devil are you doing about at this late hour? This is no way for a lady of your ranking to behave. A ranking might I add, that you have no title to by birth, but through the efforts of your Dearest Mother."The old woman tightened her gown around her neck fingering a golden locket._

"_You have something that belongs to me Dearest Mother; I've come to claim it." Pam was dressed in white gauze dressing gown the ethereal glow of the Moon from the window behind her shone in giving her pale skin a pearlescent glow. Her naked siluette out lined by the soft light and her flowing mane of blonde hair wild and whipped about from running to her former home. As her Mother lit a lamp Pam stepped into the light."Dear GOD! Pamela what has happened?" Pam let her fangs run down in response. "Oh please no. NO! I beg you no." The old woman pleaded tears dripping from her drooping eyelids her lips curled at an odd angle without her wooden teeth with the ivory caps on them in her mouth. Pam snatched the locket from her throat scratching her chin. The old woman's hand groped at the small wound frantically shrieking in terror at the sight of the blood on her hand. Pam inhaled deeply she eyed her Mother hungrily and descended on her like a bird of prey. She tore into her throat and drank deeply she drank until she felt her body become still; she drank until she felt her Mother's heart beat stop. Tucking her into bed she sat the old woman as if she were asleep. Then she twisted the head off without disturbing the body and set the severed head in the old woman's lap. To anyone walking in it would look as if the old woman had torn her own head off. {End Flashback}_

Eric and Pam sat in silence for a few moments.

"I will help you get them back Master. You will have back what is yours."

Eric kissed his beloved child on the top of her head their bodies relaxing as Death took them.

Sookie sat at the bottom of the window and sobbed. Shaking she stood and made her way to the opulent bed. Pulling back the silk blankets she climbed up onto the bed and pulled the covers over herself. For a moment she pretended that she was back in Bon Temps.

Gran's House.

Safe.

She took deep breaths trying to calm herself in her mind completely stilled. _'OMIGODOMIGODOMIGOD!ERIC!WHATDOIDO?WHATDOIDO!WHATDOIDO. Okay get it together Stackhouse there must be a way out of here' _ Sookie sat up and tossed the blankets from her head, getting down from the bed she began to pace the floor. She walked over to the door she had seen the strange woman go out of and tried the knob. Locked. 'Duh.' She thought dryly. She paced and paced her mind racing she had to think of a plan. There came a knock on the door and she heard it creak open, Sookie backed away unsure of what could come through that door. Imagine her surprise when the woman from the bookstore walked in with a tray. The old woman had yet to take notice of Sookie and shut the door before walking over to the nightstand and setting down the tray of food.

"I'm sure all she gave you were those damn tea cakes so I brought you some food," the woman spoke as she looked up and stared at Sookie.

"You're the woman from the bookstore!" Sookie took a step toward her. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." When Sookie said nothing the old woman continued, "My name is Bracken, and I am the closest thing to sanity you will find in this realm."

"I am Sookie Stackhouse." She said extending her hand.

"I know who ye'are." The old woman spat glaring at Sookie's out stretched hand. "Thanks to you they found me. I should 'a knowed I couldn't escape her. She is less herself than I remember."

"Who?"

"Albaid! Who else? Ya' stupid girl. You led them to me, so they must've been followin' ya' for some time." Bracken began to take the lid off of the tray revealing a roast beef sandwich and some strange fruit Sookie did not recognize.

"Do you know what she wants with me?"

"Who can say? She's been insane too long to reason her judgments."

"I am NOT staying here. I have to get out of here. Will you help me?" Sookie had to ask. She remembered Bracken's reaction to her at the bookstore and by her attitude she was not here by choice and she could use an ally. The woman's cackling laugh brought Sookie from her reverie."What's so funny? This situation is far from a laughing matter!"

Calming herself Bracken replied, "A laughing matter it ain't of that ye can be sure Miss. No. I will not help you."

"FINE! Then get out!" Sookie did not appreciate being made fun of.

"You don't understand. There is no help to be given. Have ye' no notions of where yer at?" Bracken stared at the young girl and her angry stare confirmed her ignorance. "You child have the misfortune to be in Endor. In the fortress of the Dark Mistress, there is no help to be given from me that I can be sure."

"But you got away once! We can do it again, if you won't tell me how and I will go alone." Sookie stood tall her chin up. The old woman stormed past her and to the window ripping the paper façade in one inelegant motion revealing the scorched earth, the boiling pits running into streams of fire. "Do you see NOW! Can you see where you are? Surrounded by DEATH!" She gave a sniff in Sookie's direction and a small smirk crept onto her features, "Ah, perhaps the little girl is no stranger to the company of dead things." She huffed and headed for the door.

"Wait!" Sookie didn't want to be alone. The old woman turned to look at her with a touch of pity in her eyes. "Can you sit with me? Please."

Bracken felt an emotion she thought long gone from her soul. Sympathy. "Sure, I'll stay for a bit." Plopping down on the lavish chase lounge she motioned for Sookie to eat. Sookie made her way to the plate and bit into the sandwich, it didn't taste like Beef but she dared not try to imagine what it might be in a place such as this. Bracken eyed her curiously. "It's impolite to stare" Sookie quipped, her mouth full.

"Aye, and rude to speak whilst chewing." Bracken fought the urge to chuckle; she liked this girl despite herself. "You got moxie, I can see that much, but I wonder what She wants with ye'." She looked around the room and shuddered. "I have not been in this room in some time, and it has not changed. This is where he kept Her you know. I can remember the day he brought her here. She was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. HE kept her here and never let her out."

"Who?" Sookie was hoping that she could get some information that she could use.

"The Dark Lord, the Necromancer. Tis' a pretty cage. Well, there be work needs doin'. I will come check on ye' later." The little woman got up and left the heavy door shutting behind her when the latch clinked signaling it being locked Sookie shuddered.

A/N- So0o0o sorry for the delay in update. Please review


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

**Souls on Ice pt. Deux**

…_. The little woman got up and left the heavy door shutting behind her when the latch clinked signaling it being locked Sookie shuddered._

Sookie finished the roast beef (at least she hoped it was) sandwich and left the odd little piece of fruit. Sookie went to lie down and despite herself her eyes felt heavy and she began to doze off.

'_Sookie. Sookie! We must speak can you hear me?' Sookie heard a melodic voice and she felt her eyes begin to open she squinted at the brightness of the light in front of her; as her sight adjusted she could make out a figure coming toward her. Immediately she was engulfed by a feeling of love and warmth. As the figure began to manifest she gasped._

"_Claudine!" Immediately she was on her feet and embracing her cousin. Sookie felt safe and warm and loved and overwhelmed. She began to weep with joy, Claudine was clearly an Angel and had come to save her from this wretched place. Claudine wrapped her arms and her huge white wings around Sookie and began to hush and comfort Sookie . Releasing the embrace Sookie stared at Claudine and beamed. "You did it! You're an Angel! I knew you'd become an Angel." Sookie thought Claudine was a beauty before and now well she was ethereal._

"_Sookie we must speak we don't have much time." As she spoke a burst of light appeared next to her and manifesting before her very eyes stood._

"_Claude? What the Hell are you doing here?"_

"_Good to see you too cousin," Claude looked around the room. "Fabulous digs, can't say must for the sight seeing."_

"_Claude!" Claudine growled and he rolled his eyes._

"_YOU'RE an ANGEL? Seriously?" Sookie gave Claude an incredulous look._

"_I know! Right? I was surprised myself. I soo0o0o did not see this coming. Anyway we have to tell you something and it ain't good little cousin." His gorgeous features contorted in distaste._

"_Claude! A little tack, please." Claudine turned to Sookie. " You must leave this place Sookie, you are in more danger than you could ever imagine."_

"_And for you that's sayin' something." Claude quipped. _

_Both Sookie and Claudine shot him a look. "This," Claudine gestured to Sookie's baby bump. "Was not written.."_

"_We thought we were helping you." Claude said looking chagrined._

"_What do you mean?" Sookie clutched her belly protectively._

"_I was desperate to conceive, the stones on that bracelet held two essences. After the babies in my womb came to term I was going to released their Fae essences, it was a safe measure just in case. I am so sorry cousin. I…."_

"_It's my fault." Claude interrupted. " the essences in the stones are what you would consider 'souls'." Sookie thought Claude's air quote motion was tacky considering the subject matter. "I never in a million years thought it would work with a Vamp! I thought that maybe one day you'd come to your senses, and the stones would help give your babies a little something extra."_

"_What are you saying?" Sookie felt sick._

_Claudine put her hand on Sookie's shoulder, "The babies you are carrying are not far enough along to be fully attached to their magic if it is extracted from them they will be born empty, if they survive at all. If they were Human they would just be born without magic, but…."_

"_They whole Vamp-Fae-Elf mix throws a wrench in that theory." Claude interjected. _

"_Albaid wants their essence to restore herself. She was once of the Light, but little of her Essential Spark remains. If she were to harness the light within you and your babies she would be unstoppable…"_

"_And she is off the charts mental so that would not be a good thing." Claude added._

"_So what do I do? Get me out of here!"_

"_We can't."_

"_Why the FUCK not?"_

"_Um excuse me? Angels watch your language." Claude chastised looking abashed._

"_She is most powerful here in this realm. We are new Angels and do not posses enough power to engage her. You must save yourself Sookie, you and Albaid have much in common. Use that."_

_As the images of her cousins began to fade Sookie howled, "WAIT! Tell me how! Don't go, please don't leave me here!"_

"_Good luck cousin we will help when we can."_

And with that Sookie was alone again. She sat on the bed clutching her belly and rocked back and forth biting her lip trying to think of a plan. 'What could I possibly have in common with that thing?' She thought hotly. 'I'm just going to have to play it cool, like I don't mind that she totally fucking nabbed me from my own baby shower. Bitch. When she lets her guard down a little I'll zap her crazy ass.' The door opening interrupted Sookie's musings. Bracken came bustling in with what looked like a gown.

"The Mistress requests your presence, put this on and be quick." The gown she lay on the bed was a soft pink and encrusted with sparkling rhinestones.

"I'm not going anyplace but home. Thank you so much." Sookie replied chin up with righteous indignation. Quick as you please Bracken lay a slap across her face and had her by the collar.

"Now you listen little miss. You'll do as you're told if you hope to get out of this with your skin. DO NOT UPSET HER! Now put that thing on, go wash your face so I can do your hair." Bracken released her and stood back with her arms crossed tapping her foot impatiently. Sookie did as she was told and sat transfixed at the dressing table examining Bracken's handy work. The front of her hair was braided intricately around her head to form a sort of crown and the rest flowed down her back in flowing waves. Sookie could not help but think she looked beautiful, but to what end?

"Thank you Bracken, it's lovely." Sookie refused to forsake her manners even under the circumstances.

"Sure, sure. Up with ye' let's be goin'" Bracken helped her up and they were through the large door and walking through corridor after corridor until they reached a huge hall. Sookie could not help but gasp. There were mirrors wall to wall and brilliantly glowing crystal chandeliers hanging every few yards. Sookie had never dreamed of such opulence as they came to the end of the hall Sookie spotted her captor seated regally on a largest of two golden thrones. Her flaxen hair falling over her shoulder in a large braid. The light glinted off of her golden mask, the jewels of her ruby lips twinkled. Bracken bent her body and tugged Sookie into a crouch as they approached.

"Mistress, your prisoner..." Bracken began, but Albaid shot up out of her seat with a preternatural quickness lifting Sookie to her full height while simultaneously slapping Bracken across the face.

"PRISONER? SHUT YOUR FILTHY MOUTH AND LEAVE US!" Her shriek suddenly softening to a purr, "Sookie is my honored guest." Her golden mask tuning to address a bewildered and visibly shaken Sookie, "Please sit down and we shall receive court. It is dreadfully dull, but I suspect one attendee in particular may interest you." She motioned toward the smaller throne and Sookie complied afraid to upset the obviously fragile emotional state of this crazy person.

Sookie sat for what felt like hours as creatures of every shape and size came before Alb aid with one request or another. Sookie could hardly keep her features impassive at the look of some of them. One in particular, made her breath hitch. He strode to the throne with a grace and dignity of a monarch. His towering height making it impossible to blend in, Sookie had to shake herself. This man was a ringer for her Eric. The differences being that his long hair an inky black to her beloved's spun gold, and his eyes a deep jade to Eric's aqua. He smiled and bowed deeply.

"Your Majesty, may I say that you are as lovely as ever." He barely spared Sookie a glance. She noticed that there was no lascivious leer in his eyes, there was love and adoration for the creature to which he spoke.

"Siris," The coolness of her tone clearly false. '_My Beloved Siris if only to be in your arms again'_ Sookie nearly balked as she caught the thought from Albaid's mind. 'She LOVES him. Sookie thought to herself' in surprised. She imagined Albaid a creature incapable of a real emotion. She watched as the man straightened himself and began to speak.

"I seek private counsel with her Majesty if she so wishes," His tone was pleading.

"We shall see," she said dismissively. With that he gave a curt bow and removed himself to the sidelines.

Before Sookie could contemplate what she had just witnessed the large doors opened and Bracken entered leading what she knew by the voids in their minds to be Vampires, six of them and one were. As they approached Sookie gave an audible gasp.

"Silence child, he is no threat to you." Albaid hissed so that only she caught it.

With a flourish of his cape bowing deeply before the throne stood none other than, Felipe DeCastro.

"Your Majesty Albaid Mistress of the Darklands, greetings." Rising to his feet he gave Sookie a fangy and lust filled smile, 'Meez. Stackhouse, lovely to see you again. May I say you look exceptionally delicious this night."

"No you may NOT." Sookie spat.

Felipe's face blazed in a mask of rage for a second before he composed himself, "Such fire. It will be a shame to see it extinguished."

"Enough," Albaid spoke with a bored authoritative tone, "You are a quest in my realm Felipe, I will thank you not to upset Sookie, now state your business I grow bored."

"Your Grace, when I heard that you had obtained the Fame Telepath Sookie Stackhouse you can imagine my confusion that I was not contacted considering our arrangement. Realizing that you are as busy as I myself am I decided to come an collect her myself to save you the trip." He leered at Sookie's breasts the entire time he spoke as she glared daggers at him.

"Hmm?" Albaid's hand raised from the arm of her throne to tap a finger on the chin of her mask. When the length of her luch purple robe slid from the hand it had been covering Sookie shivered a little at the sight. The Queen's hand wore a silken black glove covering her to the joint of her elbow, and on each finger she wore ornate caps encrusted with jewels the tips spiking dramatically to lethal claw like tips tipped in what Sookie thought to be silver. "an arrangement you say? I do not recall such a thing." Her red eyes fixed on him her mask concealing her true features and her hand again resting casually on the arm of her throne.

Felipe looked aghast and then livid as his gave turned to the Queen, "The Telepath is MINE, we agreed that you would give her to me once she was removed from that barbarian! You would deny our deal?" He was shaking with anger and trying fruitlessly to control himself.

"Ah yes! Now I recall that conversation, but I fear it no longer applies."

"WHAT!" Felipe roared. Suddenly the room became eerily quiet. The Vampires at his side stiffened ready to defend their King and Quinn, who Sookie had missed earlier formed a semi circle around Felipe. Sookie suddenly caught a disturbing thought through a snarl of red hatred. _'I'd rather see her dead than with that shithead Northman or being trapped in this realm forever will do..' _Quinn.

Suddenly Sookie could not contain her fury, "You would see me DEAD? Quinn you selfish son of a bitch!" Sookie shrieked her eyes glazing over with rage. All eyes turned to the little pink clad girl and then to Quinn who growled in response his eyes already yellow with feline slits his hands morphing to claws.

"You left me for ERIC! I could have protected you, I could have LOVED you! But you rejected me!" Quinn growled. All eyes shifted back to Sookie.

"LOVED ME? Before or AFTER you sold me out to the Nevada Vamps? You're not only delusional, but an idiot!"

"ENOUGH QUINN!" DeCastro roared, "You will not speak again." His gaze turning back to Albaid, "I will have the girl!"

Albaids voice was calm, "No. You will not. You were of no use obtaining her and even if you had been our conversation is null."

"Why is THAT?" Felipe sneered incredulous.

Albaid's posture remained casual, "Because I changed my mind. I find her company delightful, here she will remain. You are dismissed." She waved her clawed hand and two hulking creatures glad in golden breast plates stepped forward prepared to remove the offending party. Felipe let out a feral growl and lunged for the seated Queen…

**A/N:**

**When I picture Albaid's palace I imagine Versailles if that helps. Sorry the update is so late. Please review. **


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

**Midnight In the Garden**

A/N—Taps microphone- Hello? Is anyone there? I want to apologize for the long wait. Real life kicked my ass this Summer. I really want to thank everyone who has reviewed and Fav'd, and sent little, 'hey you there?' notes. My laptop died and I lost my original outline for this story, but I will finish it in the next few weeks.

PS. All SVM folks belong to CH

"_ENOUGH QUINN!" DeCastro roared, "You will not speak again." His gaze turning back to Albaid, "I will have the girl!"_

_Albaid's voice was calm, "No. You will not. You were of no use obtaining her and even if you had been our conversation is null."_

"_Why is THAT?" Felipe sneered incredulous. _

_Albaid's posture remained casual, "Because I changed my mind. I find her company delightful, here she will remain. You are dismissed." She waved her clawed hand and two hulking creatures glad in golden breast plates stepped forward prepared to remove the offending party. Felipe let out a feral growl and lunged for the seated Queen…_

**SPOV**

Everything happened so fast I barely got a chance to let out a proper scream. Quinn had begun to change but faster than he could shift Siris relieved him of his head. The cut was so swift and clean that for a moment Quinn remained in tack, he blinked twice seemingly in shock. Then his head rolled of his shoulders and to the floor with a thud. The Queen simple said, "Stop." And they did. Every Vampire in the room was stone still. Including Felipe in mid lunge. I could see the panic and _fear_ in their eyes and let me tell you this is not a good look on a Vamp.

"How _D A R E_ you!" The Queens voice was seething and I think if vampires were capable of bodily functions there'd be a mess to clean up. In one fluid motion she rose to her feet and descended the dais approaching a still immobile Felipe. "You would be so bold as to attack me? In my realm? You are a fool Felipe. If you were not you would have never come here making demands of me. You have no idea what I am capable of, but soon you shall feel the extent of my power." With a flick of her golden talon the guard to his left who's sword was still half in it's sheath began to draw his weapon. As I looked at him I could see that his eyes were fearful and I realized that his movements were not of his own volition. In one swift movement he removed his own head. His body turning to ash, and in quick succession the other Vampires followed suit. I could hear Felipe hiss and Albaid giggled like a school girl. "What was that Felipe? I could not hear you and it is impolite to whisper in the company of others, speak loudly." She waved her hand in front of his face and in that moment I saw not just fear, but panic.

"Necromancer!, But how? Oberion is no more, the Necromancer is no more!" Felipe's teeth seemed to chatter he was so scared, obviously I was not the only one having an oh shit moment. If she could control the dead she could control Vampires. Eric. He will come for me I know it, I have to warn him. I was removed from my own thoughts of despair by the Queen's tinkling laughter. This lady really was a little loopy. I watched as she stepped back from Felipe turning on her heels to head for the dais once more, "Unfortunately, for you. You have been grossly misinformed." With an unnatural grace she reclaimed her thrown, " I could make you serve me you know…I may have considered it, but I find you rude and very stupid," and with a flick of her wrist I watched in horror as Felipe De Castro Vampire King of Nevada, Louisiana, and Arkansas twisted off his own head.

"Oh shit." I don't cuss often, but who could fault me in this moment.

"Sookie, dear do not use such language. It isn't fitting. Come." With those words the Queen rose and moved to come down from the dais, Siris extending his arm to offer aide that I do not think she truly needed. I hustled behind her trying to keep a dignified pace as I watched the servants begin to sweep and mop up what was left of Quinn, Felipe and his entourage. I followed behind them until we exited the chamber and she released his arm, "Thank you Lord Osiris, but if you will excuse me, my charge and I have matters to attend too." I guess she meant me. Huh.

"Begging your pardon Mistress, but I am in need of a word. There are matters I wish to discuss."

She gave a long suffering sigh, "Very well, will you escort Sookie to her chambers and I will await you in my drawing room." With a glance at me she motioned for me to take his arm and walked away.

Lord Siris gave me a reassuring smile and I took his arm. He looked so much like my Erick it made my heart hurt. He began to walk slowly toward what I assume was the direction my cell, excuse me 'chambers'. His jade eyes studied me and I tried to keep it together. I wanted to beg him to help me get out of here, but I knew where his loyalties lay. We walked in silence for awhile until we came to what looked like some sort of conservatory or greenhouse. He opened the glass door and we passed through an anti chamber that gave a frighteningly unadultered view of the bleak and desolate countryside. He stopped for a moment looking out and I waited next to him not wanting to disturb his thoughts.

"It was not always as it is." He nodded his head slightly toward the landscape. I did not know how to respond or if he wanted me too so I said nothing and after a few moments he continued. "This land and the men you see, the Grolm. Things were not always as such." With that he turned placing his hand on the small of my back to lead me toward the main structure of the greenhouse. When the doors opened my senses were assaulted with the fragrance of Jasmine. This was not a regular greenhouse, the temperature was that of a greenhouse but there was no sunlight. Instead it was as if we were walking on a beautiful moonlit night. There were blooms everywhere of varying shades of white with yellows and purples here and there. "This is beautiful." I gasped.

"This is what things were like. That scorched and barren wasteland out there was once lush and fragrant." Siris started to walk ahead by a pace and I noticed his skin had a glow very similar to Vampires. He sat down on a stone bench over looking a small pool filled with lily pads and pink lotus flowers and motioned for me to join him. I followed his line of sight to the edge of the pool. There sat a bronze statuary of a woman dipping her fingers into t he water, I could see from my vantage point the serene look on her beautiful face. When I looked back to him his beauty in the moonlight was as ethereal of the beauty set in bronze,"What are you?" It came out of my mouth before I could stop it.

"I could ask you that same," He gave a devilish smirk with his answer.

"Touche, sorry. I hate it when people ask me that."

He chuckled, "I am sure they do, but I know what you are, and more importantly WHO you are. The question is do you?"

"There was a time when I would have told you I am a waitress, but the list has gotten very complicated over the last few months." I shrugged, "Apparently I am some sort of Fairy, Elf, human hybrid…and I am telepathic, oh and pregnant." He looked at my swollen belly and then me and he smiled.

"The last part is pretty obvious." We both chuckled and he continued. "You are more than you know. What do you know of Elves and Fairies?"

"Not much really only things I have heard and seen for myself and so far none of it is very flattering for either, except both Fae and Elves seem to both be really good looking." I felt like a country cousin in that moment more than ever. I really didn't know much about anything in the Supernatural. He just smiled.

"Elves and Fae are the same thing with minor insignificant differences, think of it as in the differences in skin color in your realm. Everyone in this realm, myself included are descendant of Elves who could not tolerate the discrimination in the Elvin realm any longer. I am a Twilight Elf or Night Fae if you go far enough back. The ancestors of the very Queen I serve ran my kin from their lands. This land was once ruled by a fire Daemon named Memnoch, he fell in love with a woman who was a Night Fae. They ruled these lands in peace and harmony for many millinia. Memnoch was a powerful Necromancer, but it was known that he rarely used his power because it drew from the realm itself. Necromancy upsets a very careful cosmic balance, you see." He paused and gave me a glance to see if I was following I am sure. "His Queen Nidalais was good and kind and offered refuge to all who sought it from injustice and discrimination. While he was fair and wise, she was compassionate and loving to all and because of it this land became a haven of peace and tranquility. These lands have no Sun, the light you see are the fires burning in the various pits of sludge. In the past we lived in perpetual Moonlight so for night creatures these lands are ideal. The rulers of these lands have always been the children of Memnoch and Nidalais, until now."

"So is Albaid not really the Queen?"

"Enough of the History lesson, that is not why I brought you here. I want you to know that I know you are no guest here. I know that you are not here of your own volition."

"Are you going to help me?" I tried not to sound too desperate.

"You do not need my help, but I will give it. You have the power to help yourself you just do not know how to wield it. But when you do I ask that you consider that Albaid was not always this way. She was once kind and sweet. I ask that you give me time to reason with her." His look was pleading.

"I guess so. But I gotta tell you if I figure out how to get out of this Hell hole I am taking it. I don't care what she used to be like then, she is off her nut now." I folded my arms and set my jaw. He gave me a nod and rose to his feet and extended his hand helping me up. We walked back to my room in silence and with a deep bow he left me alone.

**ALPHA OMEGA POV**

Siris left the girl in search of the Queen. He realized during their interaction hat Sookie had no idea who and what she really was or her connection to Albaid. He went to her drawing room and she bid him enter. She stood infront of the fire her golden mask aglow and the rubies inlaid in the shape of lips twinkled blood red in the firelight. He remembered her true lips their softness and they way they felt against his own and longed for them.

"Hello Osiris." She partially inclined her head to him.

"My Queen," He bowed to her and she motioned for him to sit.

"What is it that you need do discuss with me?"

"Albaid, I beg you cease this madness. You can not do this thing, you must not."

"Do you presume to know my mind?"

"No, I do not. But I knew your heart once, and you will feel sorry if you do this thing." He was on the edge of his seat his body longed to hold her to embrace her to kiss her, but he remained where he was. His advances he knew would only incite her anger. His brother had seen to that.

"Sorry?" She huffed, "What do you know of sorrow, truly?" She turned her head to the fire lost in her own sorrows for a moment.

"I know of sorrow Albaid, do not insult me. She was mine too, as were you. I love you now no less than I did then. I have never taken another, and I have waited for your grief to pass and I wait still. But I can not abide what you plan to do to that child.."

Slowly Albaid turned to face him, "You can not _abide_? I am a QUEEN! REGENT! Of these lands by right of succession you will ABIDE whatever I tell you to!" Her voice rising in her anger and grief she stood to her feet the air humming around her with power. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed the flowers in the vases spread throughout the room begin to wilt. His own grief and anger rising his own power radiating from him as his skin and eyes began to glow, "And I am a KING! The rightful King of these lands by BIRTH and BLOOD! You are nothing that I have not allowed you to be, and so for this madness I must take some blame, but make no mistake If you will not hear reason I will take action." They stood facing each other motionless, the air in the room crackling with energy. Suddenly, Albaid's shoulders slumped and she seated herself on the chaise opposite him. "Do you think me mad as they say?" Her red eyes rimmed with unshed tears pleading for understanding through her golden mask. Instantly, he was on his knees before her taking her hand he slipped off the gilded glove. Her own hand red and withered he held it in his own and brought it to his lips, rubbed it against his cheek. "No my Love, I do not think you are mad. But if you do not move on from this grief I fear you will be lost to me. Let me love you again."

With those words Albaid snatched her hand back and recoiled from his touch, "Love me? How? How can you love what I have become, what HE made me? You do not know what you ask I can be WHOLE again, BEAUTIFUL again! Then we can be together and rule these lands and more."

Siris bristled, "Do you think me so shallow as to require your beauty to sustain my love? We both knew the consequences if we were caught, and we paid it ten fold…"

"We?" She shrieked "WE? Our babe was snatched from my bosom and murdered," Ripping the goldenmask from her face and throwing it across the room she exposed her face to him. He gasped as the memories of that night flodded his mind.

_Flashback_….

"_They will deliver her in a matter of hours," Oberion paced as his younger brother Osiris lounged on a chair watching his brother wear a hole in the plush carpet. "Why do you do this Brother? It is said she is mad, what kind of Queen could she make?" Oberion stopped abruptly and stared at his brother incredulously, "QUEEN? She will not be Queen. Do you really think that I would bed the brood mare of the FAE of NIAL BRIGANT no less. Oh my dear brother you insult me." Osiris sat up from his position he did not like where this was going. His brother had been obsessed with vengeance on the Elves. After the murder of their Mother their Father had virtually withered and died soon after. In his quest for vengeance Oberion had been experimenting with his abilities. _

"_Then why did you do this? I saw the bride price, if you do not desire her then why?" Osiris hoped against hope that this had nothing to do with the rumors or his brother's exploits or his lust for vengeance._

"_Oh, but I do want her. I will have my pleasure and she will server her purpose."_

_Later that night the royal Elvin guard delivered Albaid to Oberion and she was presented to court as his royal consort. Osiris could see the humiliation in her eyes despite her regal stance. In that moment he felt ashamed of his brother. Tales of her beauty were well founded, he had never seen her equal. _

_For months Osirs watched as his brother degraded and humiliated her every chance he got. He kept her locked in an opulent room in the tower. The rumors of the things that he did to her sickened him, but what he noticed most about her aside from her beauty was that no matter what atrocity his brother visited upon her she held her head high she carried herself as every bit the Queen she was born to be. Their first meeting was in the conservatory by chance. He came upon her sitting by the edge of the gazing pool her long elegant fingers dipped into the cool water. She hummed a tune he had never heard, but would commit to memory occasionally she lifter her voice and even a nightingale would be ashamed to serenade her. He watched her relaxed posture the beauty of her features unguarded and serene surrounded by the night blooming jasmine and cereus. Little did he know that the scent of jasmine and vanilla would pull his mind to this night, this image of her for years to come and he would hold it in his heart as a last vigil of hope. He watched her that night and many nights after when he knew she would be there alone. He would listen to her song and gaze upon her features from behind a bush. He knew it was fiendish and intrusive to spy, but he could not stop himself. One night she abruptly ended her song, 'How long do you plan to hide in the shrubs? If you must idle near come and chat with me." And so he did and it was his undoing. As there forbidden love grew he could tolerate his brother's company less and less. Intentionally they reigned in their passions, but for one night. And on that night a child was conceived. They tried to hide it but his brother found out._

"_ARE YOU MAD! YOU IDIOT!" Oberion screamed at the top of his lungs at Osiris, "You shock me brother that you would lay with that Fae Whore in such a manner, and now you have planted SEED? Royal seed. What do you think, that I would allow you to MARRY?" He spat the words like they burned his mouth._

"_I love her. I know you do not, you have a harem of women. You have never even laid with her as a man lays with his wife! Let me have her Brother please." Osiris had never wanted or asked his brother for anything, but this for HER he would beg. His brother looked at him with a look of such hatred that he recoiled. "Oh you stupid little twit, of course I have laid with her but as a man lay with a WHORE! I have taken her in every way but THAT! And now I must wait for your shame to be born so that I may take what is left. Leave my sight."_

_Osiris was only able to get a glimpse of her once the entire time she carried their child. On the night she bore his seed his brother had him locked in the dungeon below her tower. He could hear her cries as she birth their child. He longed to comfort her to hold her when finally he heard the shrill cry of the first breaths of life from his child he smiled despite himself. He knew in that moment that he would escape and they would run, the three of them. They would leave this place and he knew that if his brother tried to stop them he would kill him with his own hands kin or not. His ruminations were interrupted by a sound so anguished and primal that he wondered what animal could have produced it, and then he realized it was no animal. It was Albaid._

_When he was released from the cell he ran to her room his brother stood at the door an evil grin upon his face. He pushed past him into the room there was no sign of his child and his love lay on the bed he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her. Her once golden hair usually so intricately braided was splayed across the pillow fanned about her now a stark white her face. Her once beautiful face was withered and her skin ashen. Osisris turned to his brother, "What have you done? Where is my child? What did you do to her?" He lunged for his brother intent on killing him where he stood but before he reached him his brother held up a hand pulsing with white light. "Do not be so hasty brother. She lives, in a way. Father was wrong about the dangers of Necromancy. It is our legacy. In my hand I hold her essence and power. Think of it to be able to control the shell of an enemy and hold their power in your hand. The possibilities are endless." Osiris was speechless, this was forbidden magic for a reason. With a laugh his brother shot him with a bolt of light, "Your whore wept and begged for the life of that little maggot she bore. BEGGED me to let her keep it, do not worry brother I would not let her shame us."_

"_NO! What have you done?" his brother hit him with another blast and he could feel his life draining from him. "Oh Siris, look at you. This whore has clouded your mind with her Elvin sorcery. I fear that you are lost to me brother, are you lost to me?" Another blast of light, "You are a fierce warrior and after all my brother and so I will keep you, but I fear your betrayal has changed the terms of our relationship. For now brother I will be your Master in every sense of the word." Osiris could feel his own magic leaving his body and flowing into Oberion. In his last moments he would not beg for his life he would beg her forgiveness. With the last of his energy he sent her what was left of him. _

_When he awoke she was there, her withered form hovering over him her eyes once the color of the sea now burned red. Her hair now golden again, but her skin was red and raw. They looked upon each other for what seemed like an endless amount of time. Slowly she stood up and walked form the room. That would be the last time he looked upon the face of his love…_

_End flashback_

"This is not the same face you loved once Osiris. I am not the same woman, but I can be again."

"There must be another way..my love please..listen"

"NO! There is no other way, do you think I _want_ to _kill _her? I am no monster, but I can not be this thing anymore. I can not bear a moment of this half life a second longer! She is of my bloodline and powerful I can feel it in her. She is the key I found the incantation; do you not want me to be whole again?"

"More than words, but not like this."

The pain and longing in her eyes was too much. "There is a chance she could live through it.."

"And if she doesn't?"

Albaid's body became rigid, "We all make sacrifices."

Osiris rose to his feet and walked out of the room.

A/N

Wheeeew! So what do you think? Remember I am Beta- less and adrift in a sea of fiction. Any volunteers?


	40. Chapter 40

* If you're still out there...here you go ;-) Sorry for the wait.

The night had come. Eric had risen first with a sense of unease and determination. He would have her back. No matter the cost. And once it was finished they would leave this place. It would take some convincing, but she would come around. They were going to be a family and if they hoped to be left in peace they would need to hide. No more politics no more Supernatural bullshit. The end. Eric being a smart man, knew this was easier said than done on many fronts.

He had awaked hours before any of the other Vamps. He could rise earlier and earlier these days. He knew it had something to do with Sookie and pondered the potential of this newly acquired skill as he sharpened the blade of his broad sword. The sound of the metal against the stone lulling him.

The others filled into the room and sat. No one sure of what to say to the Viking. As they all sat in silence the air began to shimmer and everyone tensed. Roana, Artanis, and Erzulie appeared suddenly. Eric resumed his sharpening paying them no attention, not even bothering to greet them. The room remained silent all eyes on Eric. He leisurely sheathed his now razor sharp weapon and stood. The air hung thick with magic making her presence known.

Suddenly the Elven Queen's tinkling laughter filled the room. Her form appearing in front of Eric.

"I am ready." He stated with no pretense of greeting.

The Elven women bowed deeply to their souvreign.

"My Lady, we await your command." Roana stated.

The Queen surveyed the motley crew with a look of idle amusement.

"What an odd assembly you have here Viking. Interesting." Strolling toward the window she looked out before speaking.

"As agreed I will send you to the realm of my sister, but know that it is no small thing you ask. The gift I give is not for all. The dead have no hope against Necromancy. To you Viking I can give the imitation of life for a short while, because you have ingested so much light. The spell will be of no use to all of your companions save one." With that she turned and eyed Johnny with a curious expression. gliding toward him. "Take this one with you, for he will be of use. Over this one she will have no power. He is Other." Everyone in the room turned to look at Johnny with a mixture of surprise an suspicion.

The Queen continued, "and the Witch. She will be of use," she surmised giving Amelia an appraising eye, " The rest accompany you at their own risk. You will take Roana and Artanis as well." Turning she address Erzulie. "You will return with me."

"but your Ladyship, surely.. I can be of use." Erzulie felt her face grow red with frustration.

"No. You are not meant for this journey. You role is finished." To the Vamps the Elven women appeared to be staring at one another, but Eric knew what was happening. He had seen Sookie school her expression int he same manner many times.

Roana let out a sharp breath.

"There is method to my madness." The Queen stated, " oh and Pamela stays."

With that she turned to look at Eric who stood motionless.

"I don't take orders from you. I go where my Master goes." Pam quipped hand on her hip.

The Queen did not spare pam a glance her focus remained on the Viking.

"Fine."

"What?! Eric? You need my help, Sookie is my friend! I am going." Pam turned to her Maker who was still locked in a stare with the Queen.

Eric nodded his head tot he Queen and turned to Pam.

"You will do as I command Pam. Stay here, you will take care of the area while I am gone. Thalia will stay with not question me."

Pam could see that there was more to this than her Maker was willing to spill at the moment. So she schooled her features and bowed her head in subjugation.

"Yes, Master."

Eric turned to the Queen contemplating her unspoken words to him.

"If that is all. I would like to go and retrieve my Wife."

"As you wish. All who will accompany the Viking join hands." The Elven women, Richard, Ian, JeanPaul, Boris, LinMai, Johnny and Amelia joined hands.

The air in the room became heavy as the Elven Queen began to chant in a low voice. Her body began to vibrate as the volume of her voice grew, and with a 'Pop'. Eric and his companions were gone.


End file.
